An Unlikely Fellowship
by Kirby-Chan
Summary: Inu and Yu Yu crossover. The Spirit World is in a uproar, some one is changing history and the main suspect is..Kagome? Abandoned Story.
1. Here a Miko and there a Miko?

Hello every one

Hello every one! I am currently updateing this story! Before you pull out your law papers of doom, I do not own YuYu Hakusho nor do I own Inu Yasha. (:cries:)

First of all, cross pairings…I couldn't help myself!! Second of all, I will have only one OC but, she will definitely not pair with any one cause that would just ruin the story, in my opinion (Plus she's old fart...). Third of all, I will haven't updated in ages!! SORRY!!

Fourth, I want to try to stick with the original character's original personalities and traits. NO CHANGING THAT IN THIS STORY! If I make an error please tell me and I will fix it! Finally, Please R&R!

ENJOY!

#

An Unlikely Fellowship

Chapter 1: Here a Miko and there a Miko?

Kagome grumbled in the tube of steaming water. It was one of the only things now that could calm her down. Heck, being home was a huge blessing! She didn't have to worry about bloodthirsty youkai or the stupid Shikon No Tama. She sighed and let the hot water poke at the number of cuts and bruises she had received from the many battles. It was worth it though, She loved hanging out with Shippo, Sango, Miroku and-

She closed her eyes and smiled. An image of a dog-eared teenage boy appeared in her mind. He'd always be the bossy one and yet, he was very fragile, almost like a geo stone that would look hard and unbreakable on the out side but would have beautiful crystals within it. She Loved Inu Yasha, his silver hair, dopey ears and blazing yellow eyes. She knew that he cared for her but his love was for some one else.

"Kikyo gave me her life. The best I can do is repay her with my own," that's what he said to her. Kagome slowly opened her eyes as a tear joined with the rest of the water below her. 'As long as he is happy. Then I am happy, too. I just want to stay by his side always.' That was the discussion she made but, she felt empty inside some how. Like there was a hole in her heart that needed to be filled.

"KAGOME!" cried a voice from down stairs, "Dinner is ready!" "Ok mom!" Kagome trusted her mother with all her heart. Whenever she had a problem or a question some how, her mother always knew what it would be. That's why Kagome loved her mother so much. Oh well, it was dinnertime and it was food that Kagome wanted at the moment, REAL FOOD!

(Elsewhere)

"Koenma-sama! Where are you! Your work piles are getting bigger! KOENMA-SAMA!" cried a dainty blue servant with pastel yellow hair. He quickly scurried through the enormous hallways searching for his master. "I've looked every where," gasped the poor creature, "Where is he?"

A young child sat within a huge pile of dusty books. To a normal human, he could have been seen as just a plain baby with an odd taste of clothing. However, this was Koenma the junior lord of the underworld and judge of the dead, any one caught calling him a toddler would be in some serious trouble in the after life.

Koenma dug hastily through the many books with a troubled look on his pudgy little face. "What is it?" he muttered, "What is this strange power I'm feeling? It disappears from time to time, then it comes back stronger!" He thumbed past the worthless pages, "Where are you! I NEED ANSWERS!"

Suddenly the door flew open and the wretched servant stumbled into the ancient library and shouted, "WHERE WERE YOU, SIR!" Koenma rolled his beady eyes and snapped, "Were you born in a barn? Please shut the door."

"KOENMA-SAMA! ISN'T THIS YOUR FARTHER'S FORBIDDEN LIBARY!" Gasped the blue monster. Suddenly, a giant red book smashed in to the servant's face. "FOOL! He WILL find out if you keep on screaming like that!" After tending to the rather large bump on his head the servant mumbled, "What are you doing here any ways? What do you hope to find here that our data bases don't have?"

"A Clue."

"For what?"

Koenma eyes narrowed as he fumbled to a certain page, "A miko, that's what I have been sensing but I don't know how it's possible!"

Xxxxxxx

School was the same as it always had been for Urameshi Yusuke, First class, get into trouble, second class, get into even more trouble ...ah.-well you get the picture... He sat with utter boredom in his eyes as he stared aimlessly toward the drifting clouds. 'There's nothing to do. Man, it's been along time since something good happened,' thought the Spirit Detective to him self.

Suddenly, the door to the rooftop of the dainty school opened and a young lady with creamy brown hair peered around for her friend. "Yusuke? Are you up here?" Yusuke's eyes rolled toward the door as he replied, "Keiko? At first I thought you where Botan giving me another order from that toddler, Koenma."

Keiko giggled, "Well, I thought that if you weren't busy tonight, that you, me and Kuwabara could go see a movie together!" The boy smirked, "Yeah, sure. If there is anything that is worth seeing." Keiko angrily balled up her fist then landed it upon the unsuspecting Yusuke, "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Rubbing his head in distaste, Yusuke muttered, "Damn Keiko, It was only a joke."

"Whatever, Just meet at the theater at 6:00, k? Don't forget to tell Kuwabara!"

"Sure."

The school bell rang, indicating the time for the students to escape form their daily torture and enjoy the few hours of freedom that remained. Yusuke trudged down the sidewalk toward his home when suddenly, a feminine voice rang from above him.

Gliding smoothly on a boat ore was none other than the blue haired ferrywoman of the River Styx, Botan. "Good Day!" She sang as she sprang down to meet him. Yusuke's eyebrow arched, "Why is it, that when ever I plan to do something with Keiko, Koenma finds a chore for me to do?"

"WHAT!" Botan shrieked, "You mean to tell me you haven't done any thing with Keiko-chan, yet? What kind of boy friend are you!" "Hey! For your information, Keiko is my friend and further more, I have done things with her!" Botan smirked, "Really? Did you give her nice kiss, Yusuke?" Suddenly, a violent tug came to the Ferrywoman's hair,

"YEEEOOOWW!"

"Watch your mouth Botan!" Hissed Yusuke, "Don't put your nose into things where it's not wanted!" Botan giggled as she remarked, "Well the "chore" that Koenma-Sama wants you to do is to find this chi that we have been detecting. He believes that it may be a Miko!"

"A what?"

Botan's eyes narrowed in anger, "Do I always have to explain every thing?"

(Meanwhile…)

Resting up in the nearest tree, the hanyou crossed his arms and stared at the dried well. 'Where is she? What's taking her so long!' He closed his eyes, remembering what she told him, "Inu Yasha," she whispered, " I want to stay collecting the Shikon shards with you, ok?" He was going to tell her not to come back any more, he couldn't stand the fact that he loved two women. It was wrong to lead one on and then sneak away with another one. He knew that but still, Kagome came back.

"What ca thinking about Inu Yasha?" cried a little voice from below the tree. Inu Yasha's eyes scanned the ground beneath him. Sure enough, a tiny kitsune with puffy orange tail stared right back at him. "What do you want, Shippo? I came here so I could think to my self!"

The youkai child puffed up his checks in rage, "I CAME HERE SO SEE IF KAGOME CAME BACK, BAKA!" The hanyou smirked and sprang out of the tree, "What was that, pip-squeak?" Shippo yelled in terror and dashed off toward Kaede's village only to be grabbed but the very fluff that poked out from behind him. "GGGAAHHH!" squealed the kit, "Inu Yasha is going to kill me!"

Inu Yasha smirked and laughed, "That's right, I'll teach you for sneaking around!" The half breed began rubbing his clenched fist upon the young youkai's head, "NUUUU! NOT A NUGGIE!" "Now Inu Yasha," announced a approaching wise man's voice, "Is that the way you are going to be treating your children?"

Inu Yasha spun head toward him, "MIROKU! I ODDA-" The monk smiled and tapped the hanyou on his head with his rod, "Drop the kit, or else-" Inu Yasha growled," OR ELSE WHAT?" Miroku's simple smile suddenly became a treacherous smirk, "Or else I'll tell Kagome and she'll make you 'SIT'." "DAMN YOU!" hissed the Hanyou as he dropped the whining kit. Miroku chuckled in triumph, "Well, I just came here to tell you that dinner is ready."

Inu Yasha gazed at the well, "I'm not really all that hungry." Miroku studied his friend's expression remarking, "Kagome won't be back for a couple of days, just relax till then." The hanyou eyed the well once more before unwillingly following the hoshi and the kit. 'Kagome, where are you?'


	2. A Festival And A Fox

Ok here's the scoop people. In order for me to write this chapter, I had look up certain national holidays and festivals in Japan. I happened to stumble upon a web site that talked about a "Golden Week" in Japan. Apparently, There are so many national holidays in this time that most Japanese take or are given the entire week off. Plus there are many little festivals around that time. If you don't believe me here is the web site: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Towers/2060/culture2.html  
  
I won't get in to much detail about the festival, but hey, I needed something to keep me busy! Check out that website for more information. PLease Correct me if I am wrong! ^_^  
  
##########  
  
An Unlikely Fellowship  
  
Chapter 2: A festival and Fox  
  
Kagome woke early that morning, which was odd in her case because she always slept in when she came back from the past. It didn't matter, sooner or later she would have to awaken because today was the beginning of the Golden Week and surly, there would be many people flocking to her family's Shrine   
  
She tipped toed down the stairs and Met her mother in kitchen. "Good morning, mom." Mrs. Higurashi turned happily toward her daughter, "Hello Kagome! Are you heading back in to the well today?" Kagome shock her head, "I already told my friends that I Would be helping you and grandpa today."  
  
Kagome's mother smiled, "You are turning into such a lady, Kagome. Well, you can start helping by sweeping the front of the temple." Kagome growled, she HATED sweeping the temple. So, on ward she went to complete her chore.   
  
*****  
  
"Shuichi? Are you ready to leave?" called the voice of a middle-aged woman. She sang happily in the bright kitchen as she prepared her only child's meal. Gently, a red haired teenage boy strode in the tiny kitchen, "Yes, where was it that you wanted to take me?" The woman smiled sweetly, "A very special place and we are going to meet an old friend of mine." The teen ran his long fingers through his crimson locks, as much as he loved his mother, her old friends were not the most tolerable of people.  
  
Plus they would grab his checks and pull his hair exclaiming, "OH-HOW YOU'VE GROWN SHUICHI!" He had deceived them all, he had stolen this human body before it had the chance to receive it's rightful soul. He was Youko Kurama, the silver kitsune. A youkai feared by many. He could steal any ancient treasure his heart desired until, his luck ran out and was badly injured.  
  
His plan was to wait for the young body to mature to at least the age of 10 but that all changed, the day his mother saved his life. She carried many scars from the incident and kept reminding the kit of how much she loved him.   
  
"Of course mother," he replied in a soft voice, "Just as long as isn't the Yoshi family we are going to visit." The woman suddenly burst out in to laughter, "I don't blame you, Shuichi. Don't worry we're are going to my other friend's temple, and I haven't seen her sense before you were born."  
  
******  
  
"Hey, Sango?" asked the tiny Kit to the tired huntress that sat before him in the shack of Keade. "How can Kagome travel through time? I tried jumping into the well before and it didn't work. Why?" The young warrior tossed her silky back hair behind her, "That's because she wields the Shikon shards. Some how they can make her do that."   
  
Shippo crossed his arms angrily, "How come I wasn't told this!" Sango giggled, "I guess it is because you did not ask." Sango rose from her place and peered out side searching for her companions, "Where is Inu Yasha and Miroku?" The young youkai stroked his tail, "Well Inu Yasha went back to the well to wait for Kagome as for Miroku-"  
  
Suddenly a firm hand groped the young warrior's behind. Sango spun around to meet the eyes of a satisfied Hoshi, "Good Morning Sango!" he cheerful joked. Sango's eyes flared with rage, "HENTAI!" Within a few seconds, Miroku's cries of punishment where heard through out the tiny village.  
  
Ignoring the bashed up Miroku, Shippo continued to chat with the now calm Sango. "So why did Kagome go back?" Sango cracked her knuckles and replied to the kit, "She had to go back and help her family with their temple's festival." Shippo's eyes glowed with wonder, "Festival? OHHH! Why couldn't we go?"   
  
  
  
Sango laughed, "We don't belong there Shippo! Besides, we can have fun here!" The tiny kitsune was not impressed, "Awe, come on Sango, please?" The huntress dusted her kimono, "Even if I could Shippo I would still say no. What would happen if you got hurt? We wouldn't be there to help you and Kagome may not even know you came. She would feel horrible that you got hurt." The kit hung his head sadly, "Ok."  
  
*******  
  
Kagome angrily sweep the stairs leading to the family's shrine when Suddenly, a chill came down her spine, the same kind of chill that came when ever a youkai was around. Where was it coming from? It's power was huge it felt like it was surrounding her. "Hello?" cried a voice from below the steps. Kagome eyes scanned the figures at the bottom of the stair case, One was a tried looking middle age woman the other was-  
  
"Is your mother in, dear? Tell her it's Shiori Minamino is here to see her." Kagome stared hesitantly at the crimson haired boy, there was no doubt about it, he had a youkai's aura, what if she was endangering her family? Was this woman just this man's puppet? No, she wouldn't let them through-or at least she wouldn't have if Mrs. Higurashi hadn't came out her self.  
  
"It's been along time, Shiori!" shouted Kagome's mother in joy, "What took you so long?" Mrs. Minamino glided up the stairs and hugged her long time friend, "I'm sorry you know Tokyo can get crazy, " She stopped and eyed Kagome, "You look just like your mother. You are working hard for her, yes?"   
  
Kagome shock her head bashfully as Mrs. Minamino continued, " What's your name?" "K-Kagome," said the young teen as she stared at the woman's scarred arms. Kagome felt a elbow jab lightly into her side. "Kagome, don't stare," whispered her mother as she cheerfully continued, "Who is this charming young man?"   
  
Again the crimson haired boy was brought forth, his emerald green eyes studied Kagome, as if something about was odd or intriguing about her. "This is Shuichi my son," pridefully boasted Shiori as she eyed Kagome, "AND-he's single, Kagome." Kagome's cheeks flushed red but not from bashfulness, instead it was embarrassment that filled her face.  
  
"Mother, please," said Kurama gently, "She looks like she is going through a hard time. Let her be." Kagome glanced at him, but quickly escaped saying, "I'm not done with chores yet, mom!".Kurama glared at the figure the seemingly shy girl...she was hiding something. "Well come in side!" said the voice of Kagome's Grandfather, who had been watching the whole time. "Not yet," said Shiori, "I have to show Shuichi the tree."  
  
*****  
  
Deep in a cool nature blessed forest, a figure slept in the branches of a giant tree. He wasn't the tallest person some one met but, his quick movements and flaming temper made him a terrific warrior. He had been here for the past week, training his mind, body and soul for his greatest lust, battle.  
  
However, this male was no human, oh no. The glowing third eye could tell anyone that, he was a youkai, fire youkai. As he slept calmly in the warm sun, his jet black hair shined with it's bright rays. Black, it was his preferred clothing color, he liked it's midnight affect on his body.  
  
Suddenly, a tiny bird flew on to the youkai's slumbering body curiosity pecking at his head. Suddenly, the demon woke with a start, clutching a sword that was strapped to his side. The bird sensed the danger and flew swiftly away from the alarmed person.  
  
"Hmn. Damn bird," hissed the youkai as his blood red eyes followed the stupid animal to it's destination. "Next time, you'll be my breakfast!" He mumbled again as he began to return to sleep when suddenly, a voice from below the tree yelled, "HEY HIEI!"   
  
Now the youkai was furious, he was up for three days, who in the hell wanted to mess with him now....  
  
*******************  
  
CLIFFY!  
  
NOT SPIFFY!  
  
Again with the lame rhyming.....and it wasn't much of a cliff...either..... 


	3. Why do you smell like Hanyou?

::Pulls out fans:: Yeay! Chapter Three Baby! I'm on a roll! ^o^ Got any opinions or suggestions? Then review my story!  
  
####################  
  
An Unlikely Fellowship  
  
Chapter 3: Why do you smell like Hanyou?  
  
Hiei's burning red eyes glared at the figures below the tree. There where two of them one male and the other female. Instantly, he recognized them and sprang form his perch to greet his "friends". "What the hell do you want, Yusuke?" Yusuke smirked, "I see you missed me. Any ways, did you know that you are assigned to a new mission with me, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei growled wearily as his eyes met Botan's, "Yes I know, Kurama is, too. If you had any brains you'd know that I'm not supposed to do any thing until I hear from Kurama." Botan laughed hesitantly, "I'm sorry! I was just double checking!" Hiei leaped back up into the tree, "If you don't mind, I'd like to get some rest before Kurama decides to show up."  
  
"Hey, where can we find fox boy?" shouted Yusuke to the sleepy youkai. "I'm not quite sure, but I do recall him saying that he was going to be some where with his human mother, today. Now can you leave?" "Yeah, keep your panties on Hiei," mumbled Yusuke as he and Botan turned to leave the grumpy demon to sleep. "Panties? How revolting to say such a thing." growled the angered Hiei.  
  
*****************************  
  
Kagome ran toward the tool shed to think. How was she going to protect her family form that youkai? For the minute, he looked harmless but Kagome remembered to keep her guard up when it came to demons. She gazed around, looking for some type of weapon, be all she found was a couple of shovels and old scrolls.  
  
"Here it is," said Mrs. Minamino as she softly touched the bark of the holy tree. "This tree....." Kurama mumbled as he stared in to it's wise old branches. "Yes, was here that I found out that you where going to be born, my son." Kurama lowered his head, he knew this tree very well him self. This was the tree his soul hid in until he found his mother.  
  
"Shuichi? What's wrong? You look so sad."   
  
Kurama looked sadly into the eyes of his mother, "Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking." Suddenly, Mrs. Higurashi shouted, "Hey, why don't you come in for tea now?" "All right! Shuichi? Do you want to come inside?" Kurama nodded his head gently, "Not right now. I just want to stay here for the moment." Mrs. Minamino sighed and agreed with her mystic like child and retired into her friend's house.  
  
"Thank you, my friend," he said quietly to the silent tree. Suddenly, his nose began to pick up a scent. A another demon? No, it was a faint smell half-breed. From the whiff of it, another being carried the scent. Kurama gently sniffed once more. It was that girl! He knew she was strange when he first saw her!  
  
The Kitsune slowly trotted around the buildings, cautiously smelling his way around and pretending not to notice the alarmed girl in the shed. Finally, after toying with his prey, Kurama spoke saying, "I wonder what it is about me you fear, Miss Kagome."  
  
'Crap!' thought the panicked girl as she stared at the figure that slowly made it's way toward her, 'I have to protect my family from this youkai, no matter what!' Suddenly the figure stopped and replied, "I have no desire to hurt your family," then he continued to walk, "Just please tell me one thing..."  
  
Kagome now stared in to the sad emerald green eyes of the possible threat that would be just inches away from her face if it weren't for the door that slightly opened a crack. "Why is it, that you have the aroma of a hanyou on you?" 'OH NO!' thought Kagome as she quickly replied, "Th-that's none of your business! I-I'm warning you!"  
  
Kurama chuckled as he could feel the girl's defensive spirit begin to anger. "You know," said the kitsune softly, "Hanyou are dangerous. You should be careful when dealing with them." Kagome slammed open the door, "OH YEAH?! Well in my opinion, youkai that pose around as humans are more dangerous." Suddenly, the enchanting pools of green met her eyes again, "Like I said before, I have no desire to harm you."  
  
Kagome didn't believe this guy one bit, Sango had told her that some youkai where extremely crafty, if she only had her bow, she could blast this man away. Kurama smiled, he was glad this woman wasn't the timid little rabbit he thought she was. "LISTEN!" she hissed, "I'm a Miko in training! And I am not afraid of you!" Kurama's eyes widened, Mikos were almost extinct in the world day.  
  
'So this is the one that Koema had sensed. Why is it that I do not feel any thing from her now?' Kurama knew that he couldn't just grab her by the arm and take her to Koema. He had to gain her trust as any gentleman would do besides, she was a Miko and even if she was in training or not, they where unpredictable.  
  
"Forgive me, weather or not you chose to believe me is your choice. But, I would rather try to help you than to have mother grieve for you later." "How is it, that a human, can give birth to full fledged demon? I think you are in denial, buster!" Kurama lowered his head, "This body, belongs to Shuichi her son but, it's soul belongs to Youko Kurama. Even so, I would never hurt her. I'd kill myself before that happened." With that, the boy with flaming hair sadly turned away from the mistrusting girl and back inside to his mother.  
  
Kagome crossed her arms and muttered some thing to her self as she gazed toward the holy tree. Suddenly, a sharp pain of sadness filled her, 'Was I too rough on him? He seemed so upset besides, he didn't seem evil,' she told her self. Suddenly, Mrs. Minamino appeared with her 'son' once more saying, "It was nice to meet you Kagome!" as they walked away. Kagome turned away from the family, she felt ashamed and replied, "Yes, Have a nice day Mrs. Minamino and You too, Shuichi."  
  
Kurama turned back toward the young Miko and smiled warmly, reasuring Kagome that she had been forgiven.  
  
*******  
  
Yusuke and Botan trotted down the crowded streets. "Damn it," muttered the obviously annoyed teen, "Finding this Miko is liking trying to find a needle in a hay stack! If the holidays didn't have all these stupid people around, maybe I'd like them more!" Botan giggled, "Well Yusuke, weren't you the one who was saying that you were happy to get out of school?" Yusuke growled, "Yeah, I guess that's one good thing about the holidays." Suddenly, a grumbling and deep voice shouted, "YO, URAMESHI!"  
  
  
  
Yusuke turned to see a large and somewhat ugly red-orange haired teen approach them. "Hey, Kuwabara! What are you doing here?" "I'm here to kick your ass!" Yusuke tossed his head back in a roar of laughter, "Yeah right!" Suddenly, Kuwabara's fist landed on top of the laughing Yusuke's head. "OWCH! YOU BASTARD! What the heck was that for!" "What the hell do you think it was for! You left Keiko all by her self at the movie theater you JERK!"   
  
"KEIKO? Oh crap! I forgot!" squealed the shocked Yusuke as he began to run off toward the theater. "Yusuke! What about the mission?" screamed Botan. "SCREW THAT! I'm more worried about Keiko!" Without looking Yusuke ran smack into Kurama who had just been coming to fetch his comrades.  
  
"Well," chuckled Kurama, "I was hoping to run into you but, I wasn't expecting it to be literal." Yusuke rubbed his head as he snapped, "Damn it, Kurama! What the hell is your head made out of? Cement?" Botan and Kuwabara quickly dashed toward their fallen freinds.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked the concerned Botan. Yusuke stood up still rubbing his head while Kurama rose and dusted him self replied, "Yes, I'm very well in fact, I have good news." "What?" the others replied. "I found the Miko."  
  
############################  
  
*Shock* What's going to happen next? You'll just have to wait! 


	4. Mission

To my fans and people who just want to put me out of my misery, I do not own Inu Yasha and Yu Yu Hakusho.   
  
Thank you,  
  
And please don't sue!  
  
Oh And if you could help me, I don't remember the Japanese word for human, I believe it was naijin or something....PLEASE HELP! Or I could just look at other people's fics....  
  
#################  
  
An Unlikely Fellowship  
  
Chapter 4: Mission  
  
.Kurama nodded as he added, "Yes, she is at the shrine that belongs to the Higurashi family." Yusuke grabbed the Kitsune by his shirt, "Why are you the one that always finds things!" Kurama pushed himself away from the angry teen, "I guess I just happen to be at right place at the right time. She was the daughter to one of my mother's friends." Kuwabara scratched his head, "Mind telling me what this is all about?"  
  
"OOPS! I forgot to tell you Kuwabara!" stated Botan bashfully, "We have a new mission, to find a Miko that has been traveling in and out of the time stream. Koenma-sama was worried that if she continued to do this, that time would be altered." Kuwabara blinked, "I have a friend named Souta. He lives at the Higurashi's shrine!"  
  
Kurama raised an eyebrowl, "If I could remember correctly, Souta is the either 8 or 10 year old brother to the girl we were looking for." Kuwabara nodded his head, "Yup that's abou-HEY! He's my gaming buddy at the arcade! I met him when I caught some thugs trying to mess with him. So, I taught them a lesson and-poof-he's teaching how to play games better!" Yusuke fell on to the floor laughing his brains out, "The 'Great' Kuwabara getting lessons from a kid! HA, HA! You've gotta be kidding me!"  
  
Kuwabara snapped, "Shut up, Urameshi! At least I don't stand up my girl friends!" Yusuke suddenly sprang to his feet, "KEIKO IS NOT MY GIRL FREIND!" "BULL FROG!" Before the two could shed blood, Botan got in between them, "All right! That's enough boys! Now we know that at least one of us can get in their without causing too much trouble. What about you Kurama?"  
  
Kurama tossed his crimson tresses behind his head as he replied, "I think that maybe I could talk to her directly, I gained her trust a little bit before I left. However, there is something else I should mention, there is a hanyou that she hangs around with." Botan covered her mouth in shock, "H-hanyou? Oh, no! That dangerous!"  
  
Yusuke growled, "What the hell is a han-you?" Botan turned to her companion, "A hanyou is a half-youkai and half-human! They can be gentle but some are tremendously strong. It is said that if a Hanyou does not have any type of restraint he will go crazy and kill every thing until they themselves are destroyed."  
  
Kuwabara freaked, "So if that thing, comes through time or whatever, my little buddy, Souta is in danger?" Kurama shock his head, "Yes, but that's only if this hanyou has youkai blood that is too powerful for his human blood. Sometimes it can be-how should I put it? Maxed out." Yusuke crossed his arms, "All right, let's cut this crap and find this Miko!" With that, the males turned to run off when Botan mentioned, "Yusuke? What about Keiko?"  
  
*******  
  
Inu Yasha had enough of waiting for Kagome, she made him sleep in a tree for the past three days and he was getting impatient. 'Kagome, I'm going in after you!' The truth of the matter was that the Hanyou missed young Miko and loneliness was beginning to take the better of him. So from his perch he sprang in to the well as a blue light covered his body.  
  
When he had appeared from the well the smell of different humans filled the area, it was difficult to pick out Kagome but there was something else in the air...a FOX! There was youkai here while he left Kagome unprotected. Suddenly, worry filled the hanyou as he dashed out of the shed. He was quick enough to not have any unwanted attention and lucky for him, Kagome was in the house.  
  
Kagome had been washing the dishes from this afternoon when Inu Yasha burst into the door. "KAGOME!" he shouted as sprang toward her, "I smelled a kitsune! Are you all-" "I'm fine Inu Yasha! You didn't have to come here you know. But I'm glad you came to see me any ways!" Inu Yasha growled, "Hey Kagome! Was there a demon here or not?"  
  
Kagome crossed her arms, "Yes, but he was harmless. I d-" "KAGOME!" yelled the infuriated hanyou, "You shouldn't be so careless! He could have came for the jewel!" Kagome clinched her fist, "What!? The JEWEL!? What about me!?" Inu Yasha growled, "Duh! If the damn jewel is in trouble, so are you!" Kagome smiled, she knew it was his way of saying that he was worried.  
  
"What did the kitsune want any ways?" asked Inu Yasha as he sat on the floor. Kagome's happy expression suddenly turned to sadness, "He was spending time with his human mother." "WHAT? What I smelt was a full blooded demon, not a hanyou! How is that possible?" Kagome crossed her arms, "All he told me was that his body belonged to the Shuichi but his soul belonged to...oh darn! What was the name?"  
  
Inu Yasha whiffed the air and began to growl, "Well you might as well go and ask him now 'cause he's coming this way."  
  
********  
  
As Kuwabara and Kurama entered the Shrine Kurama halted, "That hanyou is here. Be careful and try to act normal." "Right," replied the brave teen before he tripped over an animal lying on the ground. "Merrrrrow...." it moaned. Kuwabara instantly was at it's side wailing, "Boyo! I'm soooo sorry!" The over weight cat looked at the familiar face and purred. Kuwabara petted fat kitty and quickly joined his companion again.  
  
"Kuwabara, maybe you should consider being a vet," chuckled Kurama. Suddenly a young boy's voice rang from the not too distant shrine, "KUWABARA-SAN!" Suddenly, a little boy tackled the overgrown teen, "I caught you off guard again! Do you ever expect to beat Uranmeshi like that!" The child stood disappointed by his senior when he rose from the ground. "Hey, Shrimp! How is every thing!"   
  
Souta looked over to the other man with him, "You know Shuichi?" Kuwabara nodded, "Yup, him and me are pals, too. He like's video games too and I'd thought I'd show him the master!" Souta grinned, "Well, I don't give free lessons. If you really want to learn from the best you have to pay!" Kurama smiled and waved an american dollar in front of the boy, "Will this do?" Souta snatched the dollar, "American money? Ok! you got your self a deal!"  
  
Kuwabara turned to the kitsune, "Why, American money?" Kurama dusted his uniform, "It's worth alot more here than what it says on the paper." The boy suddenly grabbed Kuwabara by the arm, "Come on! There is someone here that I want you to meet! He's so cool!" Botan floated invisibly above the shrine recording the team's every advancement.   
  
Souta barged though the sliding doors dragging poor Kuwabara's arm as if it was a ragdoll but, all the child would say was, "You gotta see this!" Kurama slowly followed behind the old friends, he knew this hanyou would probably put up a fight when he saw him. Inu Yasha was about to open the slide door when suddenly Souta slammed it open, "INU YASHA!" squealed the boy, "This is my friend Kuwabara!"  
  
It was then that Inu Yasha came face to face with the ugliest human he had ever met. "What the hell happened to you?" The Inu growled, "Got hit with the ugly stick one too many time?" Suddendly the teen towered over the silver haired hanyou, "Who you calling ugly, MUTT?" Kagome placed her arms on her waist, "Souta? Who is this guy?"  
  
"This is Kuwabara! You know the guy that saved form the thugs!" Kagome looked at the two men glaring daggers at each other, "Inu Yasha stand down, this is Souta's friend." "NO WAY!, " he hissed, "He called me a MUTT!" Kuwabara snarled, "Oh excuse me, Pound Puppy!" Inu Yasha bounded toward Kurabawa, "What the hell did you call me!" Kagome had enough, "Inu Yasha, 'SIT'!"  
  
'SMASH!' In an instant, Inu Yasha's face was planted into the wooden floor. Kuwabara stared at Kagome, "Whoa! How did you do that!" "It's the charm on his neck Kuwabara. It's spell makes Inu Yasha succumb to the power of gravity with just a single word from it's caster. In this case, it is the word 'Sit' am I correct Kagome?"   
  
Kagome faced the door way which her brother dragged in his 'hero'. The boy with blood red hair form earlier that day stood there with his brilliant eyes gazing at her. "Hello again, Shuichi. I'm sorry about-" "It's all right Kagome. Miko's naturally don't trust Youkai so it wasn't entirely your fault." Inu Yasha rose from the floor and dashed toward the teen at the door.  
  
"It WAS you I smelt wasn't it? What the hell do you plan to do with Kagome!" Kurama eye's suddenly flamed with anger, " I am not going to do any thing to her. I came here to speak with her." "You mean, you weren't here to learn from me?" asked Souta. Kurama smiled at the boy, "Oh you don't have to worry about the dollar, it's yours. Kuwabara, could you take Souta out of here for the moment? I'd like to speak with these two, alone."  
  
Inu Yasha glared at Kurama, he hated this self-righteous, pig headed, demons. They always thought they knew every thing! Well, what ever Kurama was going to pull, he would not fall for it. Kuwabara turned to Souta, "Yeah, we can tell when we're not wanted, can't we Souta?" The boy nodded and the two left.  
  
"Now I can tell you the real reason I came."  
  
###########################  
  
I am so sorry, my past few chapters have been nothing but Chit-Chat. I promise that we will see more action and Hiei in the next chapter. Don't worry, every one will get main parts, right now I'm focusing on Kuwabara, yes, I like Kuwabara! :P Also I am doing this cause I want to focus on others later.  
  
TTFN! 


	5. The Spirit World

You all know the basics....  
  
I DO NOT OWN INU,  
  
NOR YU YU,   
  
PLEASE DON'T SUE!  
  
P.S.  
  
Thanks you all for the Reviews and  
  
Thankx AnImE-DEmOn1!! You Rock!  
  
########################3  
  
An Unlikely Fellowship  
  
Chapter 5: The Spirit World  
  
Inu Yasha bore his claws and growled at the pretty kitsune man, "Listen, if you do any thing to-" "I told Kagome this before and so I'll tell you. I do not wish to harm any one." Inu Yasha wasn't buying any thing this youkai was saying but he sat on the floor and glared at the male letting Kagome finally speak, "Well, please tell why you are here, Shuichi. Take a seat over at our table."  
  
The two sat at the table and began to discuss the matters at hand. "Miss Kagome," Kurama began, "I am a representative from the junior Lord of the Underworld, Koenma. Recently, we have detected something or someone traveling through the time stream and distorting it or in simpler terms, changing history.. From what I heard, it was miko that has been doing this but we could be wrong." Inu Yasha stood from his place on the floor and towered over Kurama.  
  
Kurama pretened not to notice the cocky Inu hanyou but rather, kept his attention on Kagome who just stared in shock as she heard Kurama speak. What he had been saying was true, she was a miko and she traveled to the past. Was that her that was disrupting time? She had to know. By now, she knew that Kurama meant no harm and trusted him.  
  
"HEY!" hissed Inu Yasha, "I know what you are plotting you bastard! You want to kidnap Kagome and this whole damn thing is just some stupid cover up!" Kurama smiled at him, " Oh really, so why would I take my time kidnapping her when I could have just swooped down and eloped with her when I first saw her?" Inu Yasha clinched his fist angrily, "ARE YOU MOCKING ME?"  
  
The kitsune chuckled, "I am not that way. Please, I am asking you to trust me." Kagome glanced at Inu Yasha, "Please Inu Yasha, what he is saying is true. Kurama you said that you not sure if it is me or not right? Is there a way to check?" Kurama nodded, "Yes, I can have the Ferry Woman Botan take you the Spirit World to be checked."  
  
"Wait, what will happen if it is me?" asked the worried Kagome. Kurama looked at her sadly and then at Inu Yasha, "Then, we will seal the portal you travel to the past with." That did it, Inu Yasha slashed down toward the kitsune. There was no way in hell that one stupid full-blooded freak was going stop Kagome from seeing him. "INU YASHA!" Kagome screamed in horror but to her surprise the hanyou stopped at the youkai's face.  
  
Kurama keenly glanced at the hanyou, "I knew that you weren't just some regular delinquent." Inu Yasha growled, "Oh trust me, if Kagome hadn't objected, I would have clawed through that pretty boy hair of yours." Kurama rose from his chair, "I think that the crowd has mostly gone away by now, Miss Kagome, please follow me." The trio walked out side to see a Young Woman with Sky blue hair to greet them.  
  
"Hello! You must be the miko! Nice to meet you! My name is Botan and I am a Ferry Woman of the River Styx!" Inu Yasha glared at the young woman, "EEEHHP!" was all she could say as she made her boat ore appear. "Well!" said Botan, "Hop on, so we can get done quicker!" The two girls mounted the paddle and shot off into the sky.  
  
Inu Yasha then gave his attention back to the kitsune, "You better keep your word! If not, then I'll-" "Listen, I'll stay here and IF we manage to harm her in any way then, you can beat me to your hearts desire." The hanyou grunted, "HMP! Good!"  
  
***********  
  
Yusuke sat in front of the old shrine as bored as he could be. "If we need any back up, then we'll call for you. For now, wait, here." Those were the words that Kurama had left him. "Damn it, I could have been watching a movie right now with Keiko. All this waiting around is really starting to piss me off."   
  
Suddenly the chi of another youkai zipped behind the teen. Yusuke quickly threw his fist in the chi's direction, only to have it seized by a smirking Hiei. "You're getting slow, ningen." It was the youkai's way of saying hello. Yusuke pulled back his fist and slid it into his pocket, "So, are you finally done with your beauty sleep? I see it hasn't made look any much different."   
  
Hiei eyes narrowed, "So, Kurama put you on "stand-by" also? I see now, he's being overly cautious again." The he turned his head toward the sky as the tiny figure of Botan and a young woman raced toward the Spirit World. "Hn. Well looks like he didn't need us after all. What a waste of time."  
  
Yusuke cracked his knuckles and headed toward the shrine's steps, "Well, shall we go see Mr. Perfect?" The fire youkai stammered, "Wait, I'll tell Kurama that we are coming telepathically. "Fine," muttered the teen.  
  
Hiei closed his eyes and opened a link to Kurama, "I assume that every thing is taken care of?" Kurama narrowed his eyes as he stared down at the grumbling hanyou that sat on the shrine's pavement. "Hiei," Kurama advised, "It would be best that you and Yusuke stay where you are. The hanyou is here and he is very hostile. If you two come it may make him more frustrated." Yusuke looked down toward his mid-sized friend.  
  
"What is it Hiei?" The teenage punk asked comrade. Hiei did not hear him, he was to busy whiffing the air, "A dog? Hn, Kurama you should be ashamed of yourself for putting your life on the line with one of those." Kurama chuckled as Inu Yasha rose from his place, "What the hell are you laughing about? Is there something funny bout me you'd like to share with my claws?"  
  
Kurama calmly stared at Inu Yasha, He wasn't afraid of the hanyou nor even a little worried. To Kurama, Inu Yasha just seemed to be overly protective friend of Kagome. He knew Inu Yasha had a gentle heart under the seemly tough-guy appearance, in fact, he reminded Kurama a lot of Yusuke.  
  
"I was just thinking you remind of a very close friend," the kitsune remarked. Inu Yasha hissed, "Isn't that nice. Listen Fox-rat! You just keep your bull to yourself and I won't chop you in to Kitsune sushi." "Kitsune-Sushi?" Hiei asked Kurama, "he isn't serious is he?" Hiei ended his link to speak with Yusuke however, the Spirit Detective was already up the stairs on his way to meet his friend and....danger.  
  
********  
  
Every thing was a blur to Kagome. On second she was gliding gently through the air with the odd girl and then sped strait into atmosphere. The speed was so great that Kagome had to close her eyes to keep them from getting air whipped violently into them. When she opened them, they where floating above a large castle. Botan turned to Kagome, "Are you all right Kagome?"  
  
Kagome spun to the sound of her name, "H-how did you know my name?" Botan laughed, "Ferry Woman of Styx, remember? That kinda makes me like the Grim Reaper. So, of course I know your name, silly!" Kagome gasped, "GRIM REAPER? No way!" Botan simply laughed and flew into one of the nearest windows chatting happily with Kagome.  
  
The two women finally reached a grand hallway covered in beautiful paintings and plants. Botan turned to Kagome, "Kagome, when you see Koenma-Sama please, don't call him a toddler, he hates that." Kagome raised an eye browl, "Toddler? Why is he a baby of some sort?" "Well, You'll see...."  
  
#########################  
  
Sorry for the long delay! I had a writer's block and homework. You understand right? Well any ways, I've been watching my brother playing Mega Man X 6 and the Japanese voice for X sounds like Inu Yasha's one! XD!  
  
Inu Yasha: You've gotta be kidding me...  
  
Mega Man X: She's not kidding. 


	6. I Am Not The One

Yo it's me again! ^__^ Trying my best to keep on updating so you all will be happy!  
  
My friend has asked me to make this a Kagome/Hiei fic but I want to know how you all feel about this. Like I said before, I kinda want this not to be a cross pairing but if you guys want it then I'll give it! ^_~* winks* Do you have other ideas? I'm all ears!  
  
#######################  
  
An Unlikely Fellowship  
  
Chapter 6: I am not the one.  
  
Kagome stared up at what lied before her. It was huge golden door with many oni engraved into it. She awed at the disturbing but strangely beautiful peace of art. "Well," Botan said to the young miko, "Let's go inside shall we?"   
  
The young woman gazed into the sunlit door, worrying what this Lord would be like and what Botan meant by telling her not to call him a 'toddler'. It didn't matter any more, she had to make a stand, Inu Yasha would hurt Kurama if she didn't go. Or worse, Kurama would hurt Inu Yasha.  
  
She proudly pushed the door open and walked into the room stating, "Koenma! I am here!" She stared off in front of her, there was an desk pilled with many papers and other office materials on it. "Hello, Kagome," said a voice from behind the overly large and expensive looking chair.   
  
The chair spun slowly around and form the other side of the chair a young teenage man with wavy brown locks appeared. For a moment, Kagome wondered why Botan told her not to mock but then she noticed a tiny blue pacifier in his mouth. "I've been waiting to meet you, Kagome. I've read so much about your travels with the hanyou Inu Yasha."   
  
Kagome's eye's widened, "Y-you know about that? Then how come you had to call me up here?" Koenma's eyes narrowed at the young woman, "I know your past, not future so, I needed to make sure that it wasn't you that was messing with time." Botan scratched her head in confusion, "Koenma-sama, how, may I ask, are you planning to test her?"  
  
The teenage lord quickly removed a Crystal form his pocket, "This is the "Shinning Hope" it will tell me what I want to know. How? Well it's quite simple, it will   
  
glow blue at the source of the problem." Kagome held her breath, she hoped it wouldn't be her, she didn't want to leave Inu Yasha.  
  
Koenma held out the crystal in front of him chanting a weird hymn. Suddenly, it flew toward Kagome circling the worried girl. "Please," she thought to her self, "Please don't let it be me." She unwilling opened her eyes as the voices of Koenma and Kagome where filled with shock. The crystal shined a bright blue color pointing towards the pocket of the young miko.  
  
Kagome trembled, "It-it is me isn't it?" Koenma shock his head, "No, but what ever it is, lays within your pocket Kagome." Suddenly, it hit Kagome. Of course it wasn't her that opened the gate! It was the Shikon No Tama! She quickly pulled out the bottle flask of the jewel shards that held them and showed them to Koenma.  
  
Before the Junior Lord could speak Botan shrieked, "AAH! The Shikon No Tama! Get rid of it, quickly!" Koenma quickly covered Botan's mouth, "HUSH! The walls have ears you know." Kagome looked started, she knew that many demons and humans wanted the cursed Jewel but people who feared it? Kagome quickly put the shard back into her pocket as the Shinning Hope followed it.  
  
"What's wrong, Koenma-sama?" asked a confused Kagome. Koenma narrowed his eyes, "Well then, now I can truly see that it wasn't you at all Kagome. The you-know-what, is feared by most of my followers. The only way for us to fix time is if we complete it and purify it!" Kagome glared angrily at the lord, "Why can't you just seal the well?"  
  
"ARE YOU NUTS!?!? The you-know-what has a mind and soul of it's self. I can not do any thing about what it decides to do with it's fate. Apparently, it has chosen you to wield it's destiny, Kagome." Kagome glanced at her pocket, "I've been doing a lousy job of it so far." Botan sighed and patted Kagome's back, "I wish I could help you Kagome-chan."  
  
Suddenly, a smirk appeared on the Junior Lord's face, "Are you sure about that remark, Botan?" Botan slowly turned toward her master, "What? What do you mean, Koenma-Sama?" "I mean, that the Shiko-erm-the-you-know what can only fix time if we totally purify it, right? Kagome needs all the help she could get, right?"  
  
"Oh-wait-a second!" Kagome and Botan interjected. The Underworld Prince would not hear of it stating, "This concerns not just the Feudal Area any more, it will effect every thing! And so, Miss Kagome, I'm sending my Spirit Detectives with you to the well!"   
  
"WHAT?"  
  
*********  
  
(TO YOU LAWYERS I DO NOT OWN Super Smash Bros.)  
  
Kuwabara glazed away from the T.V. screen just as it shouted, " This game's winner is LINK!" Souta laughed as he shouted, "I beat you sooooo badly Kuwabara! You've got to pick some one else to fight with besides Donkey Kong."  
  
The teen protested, "Donkey Kong isn't a whimp like Link! Come on, the guy wears tights for crying out loud!" Souta growled, "Oh yeah? This "WHIMP" kicked your butt! Link is so much cooler than ugly old Donkey Kong! Kagome even said so!" Suddenly a memory hit the orange haired wonder, "Wait sec, That's why Urameshi said I resembled him! I'm gonna kill, him!"   
  
##############  
  
I'm sorry, this chapter was kinda short. But I'll be sure to have a real nice chapter next time! Why? Here's a Hint-YUSUKE VS INU YASHA! ::Holds out fans:: WOOWHO! FIGHT!  
  
Please remember to review! 


	7. Battle of the HotHeads

::Sings:: I don't own INU~(Guitar plays)  
  
And I don't own YU YU~(Guitar Plays)  
  
SO~PLEASE~DON'T~SUE!!(Guitar roars)  
  
Hello! I bet your thinking WTF, Kirby-Chan! What was up with Botan being afraid of the Shikon no Tama? Well, I have been watching too much LOTR. The whole thing with the ring being possessive and feared, I thought I could do something like that for the Shikon no Tama. I had a huge brainstorm and basically typed it all out.  
  
I've been getting plenty of inspiration from watching Naruto. You all should check that out if you like Inu Yasha and Yu Yu Hakusho.( KAKASHI IS SEXY!)  
  
Please tell me who you want Kagome to be with.  
  
Note: To all you that a further a head of me in YYH. I know that Yusuke has Oni blood in him so he isn't exactly all human. ^_^ Yup, and I know bout his demon form, too.  
  
Any ways enough of my simple chit-chat! Time to move on with the story!  
  
##########  
  
An Unlikely Fellowship  
  
Chapter 7: Battle of the Hot-Heads...  
  
Inu Yasha glared at Kurama with his sharp yellow eyes. He knew that the kitsune was planning something but he didn't know what it would be. He quickly dashed up towards pointing his sharp claws to the teen's throat, "It's been 15 minutes, Where is Kagome?" Kurama flared his emerald eyes at the hanyou, "Be patient! Botan will return shortly with Kagome."  
  
The half-breed wasn't happy at all with this remark, "Listen, ass-fox! If you talk to me like that again, I'll just kill you." Kurama felt his stomach churn, the Youko part of him wasn't about to let a weak dog tear at his body. Kurama clenched his fist, telling him self to hold his anger. Suddenly, a voice roared from behind the two canines, "Hey, Dog-Breath! Touch Kurama and you'll have your mutt like face implanted into the cement!"   
  
Kurama's calm eyes suddenly changed to a worried state. What was Yusuke doing here? "Yusuke! I thought I told Hiei that I could handle this!" Suddenly, a youkai clothed in black appeared next to the intruder's side, "Forgive me Kurama. The foolish ningen acted on his own." Inu Yasha growled and returned his firey glare back toward the Kitsune, "So! Calling your little friends for help? You are pathetic!"  
  
Kurama returned the angered glare, "I do not break an oath! Yusuke, Hiei, leave now." Hiei sat on the ground, "Hm. I trust your abilities Kurama, I will not interfere with your affairs." Yusuke felt the urge to just punch the puppy and end this stupid mission. Why did they even put up with arrogant creatures like this Mutt any ways?  
  
"Sorry, Kurama. The doggy keeps waving this dinky claws and acting as if he is in command. If your fighting some one like him, I 'm not leaving!" Inu Yasha spun around and faced the raven haired boy. "You stupid human! Your the one acting like big-shot! Shut up and grease your crappy hair or something!" Yusuke cracked his fist, "Is that challenge dog-breath?"  
  
Inu Yasha walked away from Kurama crackling his fingers, "Damn right, it is! I'm gonna rip that ugly hair right off your stupid head." That did it, suddenly Yusuke zipped right in front of the Hanyou and power punched his face, knocking him right into the nearby tree. Inu Yasha quickly sprang to his feet flying at the Spirit Detective, returning the punch to his own face.  
  
"YUSUKE!" Yelled Kurama, "We were told not to fight with the hanyou! Stop this unnecessary bout!" Yusuke didn't care, it was a while sense he had fought some one this strong. Kurama wouldn't ruin his fun just yet. Inu Yasha how ever, was repulsed that a mere human could knock him off his feet. He would show this weakling who had the most power.  
  
Inu Yasha tore his claws into the Spirit Detective's school jacket barely missing his skin. Yusuke reciprocated by filling his fist with a strange aura and upper cutting the hanyou. Inu Yasha fell backwards but caught the ground feet. Wiping the crimson blood that trickled from his lip, Inu Yasha spat, "Not bad you grease-monkey. But let's see how you handle this." Suddenly, the inu hanyou shot into the air screaming, "Claws of Steal!!"  
  
The hanyou dove straight toward Yusuke. The teen hadn't expected this from the mutt and once more escaped the death blow from the Hanyou's powerful claws. However, the Spirit Detective had not escaped unharmed, the tiny razors cut into to Yusuke's chest releasing a flow of shinny red. Quickly, Yusuke met Inu Yasha's attack by driving his right arm into Inu's stomach.  
  
Once more, the hanyou was shot away from the ningen. Yusuke dashed toward Inu Yasha preparing to blast him sky high when suddenly Kurama tackled the unsuspecting punk bringing him to the ground. "KURAMA!" hissed Yusuke, "Let me up!" The Kitsune slamed his fist in to the teen face, "NO! Yusuke you have to get a hold of yourself! You should be ashamed of your reckless behavior!"  
  
Yusuke's eyes burned with rage, "Who do you think you are my mother?" Hiei walked up to the young man laughing in amusement, "Kurama has a point, you attacked a lot like the moron, Kuwabara would."  
  
********  
  
"AAACHHHOOO!" sneezed the confused Kuwabara. "HAHA! Some one's talking about you behind your back Kuwabara!" Souta giggled. "DAMN IT, URAMESHI!" Shouted the enraged "moron" as he stormed out of the house.  
  
********  
  
Inu Yasha rose from the ground where he landed and glared at Kurama. "I didn't say you could help me!" Kurama and Yusuke stood and faced the hanyou. The crimson teen frowned gently the inu, "Forgive me, I did not want this to happen." "What? And just when this little dance was beginning to get fun?" remarked Inu Yasha.  
  
Yusuke growled, he wanted to pummel this runt so bad but Kurama had to ruin it. Inu Yasha wasn't about to quit just yet. He raced toward the intruders only to be halted by angelic voice shouting, "SIT BOY!" Just as Yusuke promised, Inu Yasha's face was implanted into the cement however, it was not by the Spirit Detective's hand.  
  
It was Botan and Kagome, they had just returned from the Spirit World to view the fight. "I swear, Boys. You turn your back on them for a minute and they cause a riot." Yusuke could stop laughing at Inu Yasha, he found it amusing that the dog could actually "sit" on command. Kagome walked over to Inu Yasha, "Inu Yasha! I thought you weren't going to fight!"  
  
Inu Yasha growled as he glared at Yusuke beginning to explain but was interrupted by the Kitsune, "Forgive me, my comrade Yusuke, thought I was in danger so he attacked him. Inu Yasha was just defending himself." Kagome smiled at Kurama, "It's Shu-I mean Kurama."  
  
Inu Yasha mumbled and sat Indian-style on the cement, "I didn't need your help!"  
  
Hiei was extremely bored with the hanyou however, this girl had a strange spirit engery flowing through her veins. He cautiously watched her, making sure she wouldn't do any thing funny. "Well now Yusuke, this sure isn't the way you should be treating your new assignment, " Botan giggled as Yusuke stopped his laughing. "WHAT?!" Yusuke and Inu Yasha both screamed.  
  
"That's right Inu Yasha, these people are going to help us collect the jewel shards!"  
  
Suddenly, the stupid looking orange haired boy dashed out of the house, "URAMESHI! I KNOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN SAYING ABOUT ME!" Yusuke grunted, "Say what? Listen Kuwabara, We are REALLY busy at the moment!" He turned to Botan, "We have to help Doggy-breath here?"   
  
Botan glanced at the hanyou but quickly turned back to Yusuke, "Not really, we are mostly helping Kagome. There is an enemy in the Feudal area that we need to protect her from." Hiei crossed his arms and grumbled, "Now we're just a mere body guard squad?" Kagome turned toward Hiei and smiled, her creamy brown eyes shinning with thankfulness, " In a way, but you won't have to worry much about that!"  
  
Hiei's blood red eyes glared into Kagome's as if to question her friendliness but he only replied with, "Hm." Inu Yasha protested, "Kagome! I don't want to team up with this scum especially grease-monkey!" Botan glanced at her comrades, "Well, not all of us have to go. If you wish to stay then you can." Kuwabara stood by the doorway, he hadn't a clue where they where going...BUT, if it meant that they would be protecting a cute girl he didn't mind at all.  
  
As much as Yusuke wanted to cremate the dog he couldn't refuse the offer of learning more about the mutt's skill. If he was to ever fight the dog-brain again, he wouldn't have any surprise attacks he'd worry about. Kurama had already wished to help Kagome so this was no problem with him. Hiei was curious about the Chi he felt from Kagome, although he didn't say that out loud, he agreed to assist the young woman.  
  
"Well," Botan asked, "It seems like every one wants to help. When do we start Kagome?" The young miko stared at her house and then turned to her new allies, "Tomorrow at noon."  
  
######################  
  
Another Chapter done, people! I hope you are enjoying it. Do you have any suggestions? Ideas? Please tell me! ^__^ 


	8. Down The Rabbit Hole

Ok...I'm back from the pit known only to humans as.....HIGH SCHOOL EXAMS!!! O.o() It's my senior year and my parents have been getting on my ass bout my grades so I haven't been writin', Gomen! Gomen! Well for the moment, I will not pair any one with Kagome until I get further in to the story and get more people to give me advice....or maybe you guys think I'm better off alone...I don't know but, this is what I decided.   
  
Any ways, here's the chapter you all have been waiting for even though it was a little rushed...(Drumroll) That's right down the well!  
  
########  
  
An Unlikely Fellowship  
  
Chapter 8: Down The Rabbit Hole...  
  
Yusuke growled to himself as he leaned against the old shack. Waiting really ticked the teen off and right at the moment the increasing heat from the rising sun made him even more restless. He clenched his fist and slammed it to the wooden frame of the old well shrine.  
  
"Hey," growled a familiar voice, "Stop throwing your fist around like some caged gorilla. Oh wait, you ARE a grease-monkey so I guess you can't help it." Yusuke glared up into the tree where that DOG Inu-what's-his-face was perched. "You sure your mother wasn't a pigeon or something? Cause you really like to hide up in trees, mutt-boy."  
  
Inu Yasha grumbled as he sprang from the branch, "What was that?" Yusuke smirked, "Oh? I thought with your super doggy-ears that I wouldn't have to repeat myself." "You two sound like a pair of idiots trying to figure which one is more moronic. Do me a favor and Shut it. Besides, it's only 11:52 what are you two doing here so early?"  
  
Inu Yasha turned toward the old shrine's roof, sitting on top of it was the odd demon with the crimson eyes. "Hiei, You should be asking your self that question!" mocked Yusuke. "If you have something to say dwarf! Come and say it to my face!" Hiei ignored the puppy's useless barking and spoke to Yusuke, "What can I say, I wanted to get here first." Inu Yasha shouted angrily to the fire youkai, "HEY! Do you think that just cause I'm a Hanyou that you can ignore me!?!"  
  
Again, Hiei knew he'd be wasting his time if he spoke to the mutt so he laid back on the roof's shack soaking the warm sun light. If it was one thing Inu Yasha couldn't stand it was snobby full-blood youkai. Well, he was going to teach this runt his place or, that what he would have done if Kurama and Kagome did appear just then.  
  
Inu Yasha jaw-dropped, "Kagome! What are you doing with him?!" Kagome smiled, "Well, it just so happens that Kurama doesn't live very far from the shrine so, he wanted to meet up with me." Inu Yasha zipped toward Kurama with his fist flying, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL!" "Sit!" Suddenly, the hanyou slammed into the pavement. Yusuke began laughing, "That never gets old!"  
  
"What the hell was that for Bitc-" "Because Kurama is a friend. I know you don't trust others easily but give him-no, all of them a chance. Sorry, but you wouldn't have listened to me if I just said stop." Just then Botan appeared on her paddle with Kuwabara huffing and puffing close behind. Kagome smiled, "It looks like we're all set! I'll go get my bag. Inu Yasha, could you explain to them how to go through the well?"  
  
The half-breed was not to happy at all with her request, he hated these people and why tell him to explain something that wasn't very hard to figure out any ways? Wait a second? That was it! If he couldn't be rid of them he might as well embarrass the heck out of them.  
  
"Feh," The dog man grunted trying to look as believable as possible, "All right, listen, in order for you to jump through the well with out getting harmed is to do a chant and dance. It looks really stupid but trust me, people have died traveling through that well and not in a pretty way either."  
  
Yusuke growled at Inu Yasha, "Why are you telling us this? I thought someone like you would enjoy giving us pain." Ha! Those idiots where beginning fall in his trap. "Trust me," mumbled the Hanyou, "I don't crap what happens to you but, Kagome does. If I let you guys die she'll do than sit me. If you don't listen to spell, you will die." All of the others nodded in agreement...except for Hiei and Kurama.   
  
Inu Yasha smirked and said, "Repeat after me, IMA- FRAG- GIN -BAKAMOFO -WITNO -LIFE!" The Spirit Detectives thought this spell sounded a little awkward but slowly they chanted the so-called spell just Kagome walked in. Both Kagome and Kurama found this hysterical. Hiei however just glared at the half-breed and his shallow minded comrades. "You all are fools, "He muttered, "You all just said you were fragging stupid mofos with no life."   
  
  
  
"WHAT!" shouted the infuriated Yusuke and Kuwabara as they dashed at Inu Yasha. Mutt-boy evaded the attacks and sprang into the well only to be engulfed by it's blue light. "I'm going to kill that dog and send his corpse to Korean restaurant!!!" screeched Kuwabara as he and Yusuke leaped into the well after Inu Yasha.  
  
"Wait for me Yusuke!" Botan yelled as she followed the hot-heads into the well. Kagome and Kurama chuckled as Hiei grunted, "I can't believe they fell for such a stupid trick. Maybe the hanyou is smarter than them." "Well, I think we should wait a minute before jumping into the well. It will be crowded if we do," giggled Kagome.  
  
********  
  
Shippo sat sadly at the edge of the well, it had been a day sense Inu Yasha went down into the well and the little kit was beginning to wonder if something had happened to Kagome. Suddenly, Inu Yasha flew out of the well laughing victoriously. Shippo smiled because he knew that if that bully came back then Kagome was sure to follow.  
  
"Where's Kagome, Inu Yasha?" asked the Child youkai. Inu Yasha just continued laughing as angered voices rang from the well. "GAWD DAMNIT!" screamed Yusuke as he, Kuwabara and Botan squeezed together in the dried hole. "Why don't you use your grease and squeeze your way out monkey boy?"  
  
Shippo knew he was being ignored so he peered into the well, "Wow! Who are these people Inu Yasha?" The hanyou smirked, "A bunch of morons that Kagome has to drag along!" That was the last draw, Yusuke pushed himself out of the tight space and, using Kuwabara as a boost, leaped out and giving Inu Yasha a well deserved slam to the face. "BASTARD!" Then teen roared to the hanyou as it flew into a nearby tree..  
  
"WOW!" Shippo gawked, "You must be really strong to do that to Inu Yasha!" Yusuke spun around to meet the beady eyes of a tiny Kitsune pup, "Huh? Who are you kid?" Shippo puffed out his chest proudly and stated, "I am Shippo the great Kitsune! Are you a friend of Kagome?" Yusuke shrugged, "Not really, I just met her yesterday." Suddenly he was tackled by Inu Yasha who began to pummel his face, "Hey, monkey! Did you forget about me?"   
  
Kuwabara and Botan crawled out of the dried water hole. "You jerk, Urameshi! My back was sore!" Botan held back the orange haired teen just as Kagome and the other two demons appeared from the well. "SIT!" she screamed as Inu Yasha slammed in to Yusuke's body, "Oh my-I'm sorry Yusuke!" Suddenly Kuwabara, Kurama and Botan burst into laughter." Hiei couldn't tolerate this stupidity any more so he leaped into nearest tree.  
  
Sango and Miroku dashed to the scene just as Yusuke pushed the hanyou's body off him. "What's going on here Kagome?" Sango insisted. "Kagome sighed...this was going to be a long day.  
  
******  
  
Ok, if you didn't get the joke bout the Korean restaurant and Inu Yasha's corpse...in Korea some of them eat dog meat. My brother always mutters that to our annoying neighbor dogs so I thought I might as well stick into one of my stories. I'll try to update sooner next time but I have alot of stuff to take care of first. Once again, I'm sorry for the late update. 


	9. And the plot unfolds

Sorry for the rushed chapter everyone. I had my reasons but now time to get on with business!  
  
#######################  
  
An Unlikely Fellowship  
  
Chapter 9: And the plot unfolds...  
  
In the early morning breeze a figure clothed in white trotted cautiously up the mountain before. Some may have confused him with an angel, the long silver hair and deep god like voice would melt any young maiden who be entranced by his handsome form. But the man was more than he seemed, one glance at his demonic yellow eyes would tell any one that.  
  
To say he was just a normal youkai would insult his very spirit. He was a youkai lord, Sesshomaru taiyoukai. As his silk like strands blew gently in the sweet scent of the wind, he slowly stroked his cotton like tail that sung around his shoulder. "This feeling, can it be...?" He quickened his walk into graceful stride and leaped elegantly as a stag would through the forest.   
  
Soon he saw his destination before him, a cave that dug into the side of the great mountain. His golden eyes glared into the domain as his rang, "Seiko! Mountain Mistress! Sesshomaru calls you!" A loud and angry roar emanated from the dark cave and presently, a tall figure emerged from the shadows guided by a tiny fairy.  
  
She light showed that she tall and muscular woman, 6 foot 5 to be exact. Her skin was covered with light brown fur and short cherry colored hair that bearly touched her shoulders. However, her faded green eyes revealed that she was a very old and wise youkai.  
  
Her raccoon-like tail trashed about her violently, as she rested the giant tools that rested on her back to the ground.   
  
"Well, Well," her voice was even more powerful as her looks, "Sesshomaru-domo. What brings you here, pup?" Pup?? Well, it was how she greeted all those children that she once cared for and he was one of them. Sesshomaru smiled with a fanged grin and greeted his old war tattered nana, "Seiko-sama, I have felt an odd presence in the breeze lately, Do you think...the gathering has begun?" The mighty woman tilted her head to the air giving it a sniff. "It seems like it's time. I have not been out of my dwelling for so long."   
  
Sesshomaru golden eyes narrowed, "Then it is almost completed?" Seiko brought a clawed finger to her lips, "That's a secret." Suddenly an annoyed look appeared on Sesshomaru's face, his old nana all ways loved to tease him like this all time when he was younger. However, he was a adult now and wasn't in the mood for her jokes. Suddenly, a loud and jolly laugh rumbled from the older youkai, "You still can't take a joke can you?" She once more picked up her gigantic tools and turned toward the little fairy perched on her shoulder, "Chi, lead the way."   
  
Chi was the name of the young fairy. She had long light green hair and emerald eyes. She wore a tiny blue kimono with tiny pink flowers with beautiful butterfly like wings that sprouted out of her back. Chi bowed politely and fluttered with a shinny white light that surrounded her. "It's been so long sense I had any one visit but you won't be disappointed Fluffy!" Sesshomaru let out an angered growl from his throat. He HATED her little nick-name with a passion.  
  
If that half-breed ever heard it, he wouldn't stop using it! Well, if it came to that, Sesshomaru could always kill him. Suddenly, the tunnel revealed a huge cavern. Many different demons and creatures that scurried about a huge white ship. The ship was a marvel, it had tiny fins on the sides, a huge balloon with helicopter like propellers. "It just needs it's final touches and then my Swan can take flight."  
  
Sesshomaru awed in the beauty of the pearl white airship, "I see, but are you sure that this one will fly?" Seiko laughed, "What do you think I have been perfecting for the past 700 years? My teeth? She will fly." "Then, are you going to use this to get to the gathering?" Suddenly the old youkai woman swung the giant wrench into arms as she walked to her ship, "Sesshomaru, " her voice was gentle now, "I am old, my body may not quite look it but, I can bearly swing my wrench, Masa."  
  
She strode gently along side the Swan's prefect wooden frame, "All what this old Raccoon-Dog wants to do now is live the rest of her life with out worrying 'bout another one of those battles. I'm going West, to explore the Earth in it's prime.. If you wish to go to the gathering, this old fart of nana will take you, but you'll have to find another way home. I am not going to come back, ever."   
  
Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, "I can all ways find another way home. How long before the Swan takes flight?" The rusty green eyes of Seiko narrowed, "Three weeks, give me three more weeks."  
  
For the moment Kagome deiced not to burden Kaede with such a big group so they trotted though the woods where Kagome thought some jewel shards would be. On the way Kurama told stories about the background of his group and their journeys.  
  
"Wow!" Sango cheerfully exclaimed, "Demon hunters from the future? That's great to hear." Miroku nodded, "Yes, and I see that there are also demons willing to help out other humans as well." Kurama smiled, "Well, Hiei wasn't willing at first but I guess he's starting to get used to us." Hiei grumbled at Kurama's remark. "It's almost ready!," Kagome announced to the group as she finished up the food she was cooking.   
  
Yusuke crossed his arms and glared at Inu Yasha who already was staring daggers at him, "What are you looking Mutt-Boy!" "Feh, I couldn't help but wonder how stupid your green outfit looks on you, are you trying to be a grease elf?" "Now boys," Botan interrupted, "We just got every one settled down let's not start another fight."  
  
Miroku slowly inched his way beside Botan, "I must agree with the beautiful maiden." Botan spun around happily, "That's so sw-" Suddenly she felt a hand rub smoothly along her back side, "AAAAHHH! HENTAI!!!" In a flash, Botan made her trusty boat ore appear to punish the houshi, "My Butt is not public property!" As soon as Botan finished whacking the crap out of Miroku Sango spoke, "I apologize for Miroku. I was going to pound him my self but you did a good job on your own."   
  
Botan proudly brought up her arm making a tiny mussel, "Well, I'm not much of a fighter, but when it comes to defending myself, I do a pretty good job." Miroku slowly rised from the ground, "Forgive me, you were so beautiful I couldn't help myself but, now that I see that you are a strong woman, " Miroku grabbed the ferry woman's hands, "Will you bear my child?" Before Botan could whack the monk again Sango upper cutted him.  
  
Botan smiled at Sango, "Well, Sango, it seems you and I will become friends really fast!" Kuwabara and Yusuke by this time were laughing their heads off while Kurama's expression of surprise still lingered on his face. Inu Yasha scolded the houshi, "Damn perv! You deserved that!" Kagome handed an instant ramen bowl to Shippo who had been eyeing Kurama for the longest time. "Here Shippo-Chan, blow on it so you don't burn your tongue." "Kagome? I'm confused, Kurama-San smells like a kitsune but he looks very human."  
  
"A kitsune?" Kagome knew that Kurama was youkai but she wasn't quite sure what kind he was. Suddenly the gentle green pools of Kurama's eyes looked over to Kagome and Shippo, "Yes, I am kitsune little one. You have a sharp nose." Shippo stood with pride as he pounced over to the Crimson haired teen, "Well, I have been practicing!" The child began to slurp on his noodles, "Do you want some of my noodles Kurama-sama?" "SAMA?" Inu Yasha growled, "You bearly know the guy and you call him Sama?"   
  
Kurama smiled, "Inu Yasha is right Shippo, I don't deserve such a huge title." Shippo crossed his arms, "Why not? You smell like you are a silver Kitsune! My father always told me that you should always give them respect!" Kurama's smile disappeared into a sad frown, "Not all should be praised little one, some where very selfish and cruel." Kagome gazed sadly at the Humanized-kitsune, she felt a feeling of shame flowing from his soul.   
  
"Shippo-chan, Kurama doesn't look too well, come sit by me for awhile."  
  
Kurama smiled at the young-miko his eyes shining as if to say thank you. Kagome returned the smile and began to serve the others their food. The rest of the night was fairly peaceful, except for the occasional arguments between Yusuke and Inu Yasha.   
  
Kagome was the first to wake up that morning, Every one seemed so peaceful in their sleep, even Yusuke who seemed to always be angry. She looked around the camp, some one seemed to be missing. 'OH NO!' Kagome thought as she quickly paced over the camp, Kurama, Inu Yasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, the funky dude with the orange hair, Botan, Yusuke seemed to be there. Then it hit her, 'Oh no! Mr. Hiei!'   
  
Quickly she picked up her bow and dashed into the forest where she felt his aura. "Mr. Hiei?! Mr. Hiei? Where are you?" Suddenly, she felt a hand cover her mouth, "Stupid Ningen!" the voice whispered behind her, "Be quite our you'll become it's next meal." She gazed out before her and saw an odd bug like youkai crunching on the corpses of human thieves.  
  
Kagome felt her stomach churn as the creature chopped on the head of one of the bodies, slurping the grey brain while it oozed dark red blood from it's opening. Slowly she felt the hands leave her mouth as the figure stood beside her. It was Hiei. "W-What is that-that thing?" Thought Kagome as she felt her body tremble all over.  
  
"That is a Mantis-youkai, as you can see, she's feeding. Most likely she is preparing to hunt next for her children. We are lucky, if these morons didn't come this way, she would have slaughtered us in our sleep." Kagome felt her heart fly as the creature tore off the arm of one of her meals. "Why didn't I feel her presence?" Kagome said to her self. Hiei's fire like eyes glared at the creature, "There's some thing strange about this one, her power seems to be boosted, I too wouldn't have sensed her if I didn't smell the blood of the humans."  
  
Then Kagome saw it, there embedded into the creatures forehead was a Shikon Shard....  
  
###########  
  
OOOOOOO! Things are starting to get interesting? What the hell is up with the Swan? What is "The gathering"? Will Kagome and Hiei become desert for a hungry bug? Got any ideas? Please share them! 


	10. The Dragon of the Darkness Flame

Thank you all for your reviews! The more reviews I get, the faster I write! Yes, Sesshomaru is going to play a very important role later in the story for all you fans of Fluffy.  
  
Less talk more writing! On with the story!   
  
###########################  
An Unlikely Fellowship  
Chapter 10: The Dragon of the Darkness Flame  
  
"There's a Shikon shard in its forehead! That's why we couldn't sense it!" Kagome whispered to the fire youkai beside her. Hiei's crimson eyes narrowed as he glared at the insect's forehead, he couldn't see it with his blasted normal eyes.   
  
Slowly Hiei removed his bleach white bandanna from his forehead, "I can see it now, the aura of a demonic spirit in that bug's head." Kagome slowly turned to the shorter man, "You can see-?" Suddenly, her eyes caught the shinny deep purple of the Jagan embedded into the youkai's forehead, "A-a third eye?"  
  
Hiei grunted in a annoyed tone, "I'll explain later, I think the creature is beginning to become aware of our presence." Suddenly the mantis cackled, "Do you think I am a fool, bastard son of the Ice Maidens? I felt the your miko bitch a mile away!" Kagome shot a look of surprise, _His miko bitch? What did that bug mean? Wait, did it mean-? No way! She didn't belong to him! She wasn't just some piece of property!_   
  
Hiei growled at the insect's insult, _How dare she! The damned bug didn't know who she was dealing with, even with the enchanted jewel shard, he was a hundred times stronger than her!_ Suddenly, his thoughts where interrupted by an angered female voice, "STUPID BUG!" It was Kagome, she was already had a bow locked and ready to fire, "**I'M NOBODY'S BITCH!**"   
  
The young miko fired, smacking the bug in the forehead, knocking the shard from it's place. The Mantis wasn't killed she simply roared in pain and prepared to attack, "I don't need that shard to kill you, ningen!" The bug dashed at Kagome with razor like blades ready to strike. Suddenly, Hiei sprang in front of Kagome blocking the creature's attack, "What are you doing? Grab the shard and get out of here, onna!"  
  
Kagome didn't take any time to complain she dashed at the crystal piece and began to flee. "Nooo!" screamed the Mantis woman as she knocked Hiei to the side and scurried toward the young woman. "Damn!" Hiei yelled as he took off after the enemy and the human girl. Kagome ran as fast she could however, the mantis was faster. _ I'm not going to make it, I'm going die! Someone help me!_ She closed her eyes, preparing for the blades of bug to strike her.  
  
Suddenly young miko felt her body lifted off the ground and bound by strong arms. By the speed of the breeze who ever it was very fast. _ Inu Yasha?_ Kagome opened her eyes to look upon her savior. It was Hiei. "Hm, are all you ningen slow? Did the insect whore harm you?" Kagome sighed, _ What was up with this guy? One second he's insulting her, the next he's asking her if her was all right._   
  
"I'm all right, but she's still after us!" Suddenly the Mantis woman appeared in front of the two, "Now you will pay for my wound! MY CHILDREN! If you hear your mother's plea come and kill these fools!"  
  
In few seconds the air was filled with dog sized mantis youkai, all of their black beady eyes locked on to the two comrades. "What are we going to do?" Kagome shrieked as her arms unknowingly squeezed around Hiei's neck. "Onna, we are going to die if you don't give me some air breathe!"   
  
Kagome angrily loosened her arms as Hiei sprang into the air still griping her. "What are you doing?" Kagome screamed as Hiei lifted her. "Listen well, onna. I'm am going to throw you, if you value your life down fall any where in front of me!"  
  
"WHAT!?" The girl screamed but it was too late, instantly the fire youkai chucked her high into the air. "The girl! KILL THE GIRL!" The freaky insect shouted to her children as she and her mob of bug children flew toward Kagome. Hiei smiled, he knew that she was what the bugs wanted and they where exactly where he wanted them.   
  
Quickly, He unwrapped the long white Band-Aid that covered his a right (correct me if I'm wrong!) arm reviling a purple snake like scar. Suddenly, a dark, shadow like flame danced about the wound, giving off a terrible amount of energy. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"  
  
Shippo woke with a start, a sudden fear for Kagome began to race through his veins. He looked beside him, she was no where to be seen. With a scream Shippo dashed toward Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha! Wake up!" Inu Yasha had been having a nice dream and didn't want to escape from it yet. "Damn it Shippo! Shut up for five more minutes!"  
  
The kitsune pup's eyes filled with tears as he screamed, "Kagome's not here! She's gone!" "Feh, she probably went to go take a bath, there's a hot spring not far from here. You worry too much if she was in any danger I would have smelt-" "Hiei is gone as well!" Kurama shouted toward Shippo as Inu Yasha fell in surprise out of the tree..  
  
"Damn it Kurama! Warn some one before you go shouting around like that!" shouted Inu Yasha. as he pulled himself from the cool bed of moss that cushioned his fall. "Kurama-san, could you please go look for Kagome? Inu Yasha is being a lazy old dog!" Suddenly the hanyou zipped by the kit and pounded him in the head. "WHHHAAAAAAAA!" Shippo cried waking up the rest of group.  
  
"LAZY? I'm the one who does all the fighting here! I need my sleep." Kurama sighed and patted the younger fox on the head, "Shippo, I know it's fun to tease Inu Yasha but it hurts his feelings and that's why he hits you." Inu Yasha interjected, "The little brat doesn't hurt my feelings! He's just annoying!" Again Kurama sighed and gently stated, "When a child is annoying or loud one shouldn't strike them. It could cause brain damage in the future."  
  
Inu Yasha growled, "Who died and made you the child care expert!" In that moment a log was thrown at the Hanyou."**SHUT UP MUTT-BOY!** There are still some of us that need sleep!" Inu Yasha turned to face his new arch rival, Grease-Monkey. Before the two of them could start their daily dose of "Flirting" (Much sarcasm here) Kuwabara yelled, "Oh no you guys...I just got a really creepy feeling coming from the north. I also sense Kagome and Hiei's energy there."  
  
Inu Yasha and Kurama suddenly took off in a flash as the others where left clueless. "Let's go Houshi-sama!" yelled Sango as she sprang onto the back of the now transformed Kirara. Miroku quickly joined the huntress as Yusuke ran after them. "Wait for me!" Kuwabara shouted in vain as he huffed and puffed after his comrades.   
  
Shippo stared off feeling quite left out when suddenly, the gentle arms of Botan picked him up. "Don't worry Shippo-Chan! We'll get there faster then they could ever go!" Instantly, she made her boat ore appear and mounted it. "Wait!" Shippo cried, "What about every one's things?" Botan sighed as she and the kit began to clean up every one's "little" mess.  
  
Inu Yasha raced as fast as he could toward Kagome's scent. Why did she leave the camp? Did that damn He-He or whatever he was called had something to do with it? Was she kidnapped by him? If that was the case he'd killed all of these so called Detectives and the that hurt Kagome would die the most painfully.  
  
Quickly he looked to his side, that damn fox Kurama was right there with him. When Inu Yasha first saw him, he thought that he was just some wimp but now that he could see that the Kitsune-man could keep up with him made Inu Yasha wonder. Suddenly, the sky was filled with giant insects swarming toward something.  
  
Before He could make out what it was, some thing in his gut made him stop in his tracks. A feeling of fear told his instincts to stop. Kurama too, had stopped but his attention was to the sky. "Hiei," was the only thing Inu Yasha caught as black roaring flame devoured the insects in the sky. What ever it was...gave the hanyou he creeps.  
  
"Sango! Look!" Shouted Miroku as they saw the sky get blanketed with a dark eerie force, Kirara hissed as she stopped in her tracks, glaring at the shadowy flame. Yusuke ran by the two of them shouting, "Keep going! It's just Hiei!"  
  
Sango stared in awe at the attack, "By kami, what a terrible power."   
  
Kagome's eyes widened with shock as she saw the huge mass of dark energy totally engulf the mass of bugs. At first it seemed almost the opposite of Miroku's wind tunnel but then some thing caught her eye. The tip of the blast seemed to bear the likeness of a dragon's face as it's mouth gaped open.  
  
As quickly as it appeared, the energy disappeared. Kagome then remembered where she was thrown. She let out a scream of fear as she watched the ground come closer and faster to her body. Suddenly, Her body was caught once again in the arms of the fire youkai as he landed safely on a strong branch of a nearby tree.   
  
Kagome clung to the body that held her. She almost died and this man saved-Wait a second! He was the reason she almost got killed in the first place! "Onna, you can let go of me now." Kagome's face instantly turned red with anger as she royally bitch slapped the three eyed wonder upside the head.   
  
"Is that all you can call me? Onna this, Onna that! My name is Kagome! ** KA-GO-ME!** You almost killed me back there! What where you thinking!" Hiei was surprised and at the same time angry, no woman ever had the guts to slap him. "Well Ka-go-me, If you take a look over there, you'll see why I choose to throw you and use my dragon in the air."  
  
Kagome's face turned to look behind her, a tiny village was not too far. "If I would have used my dragon on the ground it would have destroyed that ningen town. I don't need more of a criminal record than I already have. Besides Yusuke and Kurama would have killed me if I do that." Suddenly, Kagome felt awful, Hiei had done what he did to protect innocent lives.  
  
She softly rubbed the cheek she slapped, "I'm sorry. I thought-" Hiei growled as he took her hand away from his face, "Hm. Don't apologize, Onn-eh-Kagome." Suddenly, a red blur sprang on to the branch. It was Inu Yasha, and he wasn't too happy, "You got a lot of explaining to do He-He!"  
  
#########################################  
WHOA! This has got to be one of the longest chapters I have ever written! Any ways if you guys think I should add some thing or change any thing please tell me! Give me your opinions! 


	11. SIT BOY!

Hello! How do you guys like the story so far? Sorry for the hold up! I have been away for about a month. Now to mention I nearly got killed. Oh well...Sorry again and I'll try to update more! I need to ask some of my fellow writers how they got so many reviews. Not that I'm complaining, Thankx again for all your reviews, I love you guys!!!   
  
If you have suggestions or facts you like to tell me just email me or write your opinions on my review sheet.  
  
#############################  
  
An Unlikely Fellowship  
  
Chapter 11: SIT BOY!!!  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome shouted with joy as she spotted her doggy like friend. Hiei's blood red eyes focused on the hanyou's enraged face. Hiei wasn't one for giving into another's remark but still, the dog needed to learn to remember one's name, "He-He? I'm sorry half-breed, there is no "He-he" here." "What was that munchkin? Drop Kagome and let's settle this like men!"  
  
The fire youkai smirked sensing the hanyou's anger, "Baka, if I drop her now her body will be crushed by the impact of the fall." With the young miko still in his arms he gracefully leaped from the tree branch and landed on the ground. Hiei then released the girl from his arms as she stepped lightly back on to the earth.   
  
Instantly, Inu Yasha was by Kagome's side, "Kagome? Are you hurt? Just tell me what that creep did to you and I'll-" "Inu Yasha, Hiei saved my life and the lives of that village over there!" Suddenly, the dog-man was in shock. Hiei just smiled, "You didn't see that one coming did you, Hanyou?"  
  
Inu Yasha's surprised face turned to anger this was when Kurama decided to come out form behind the tree closest to the group, "Now Hiei, we mustn't talk to our comrades like that." Hiei couldn't refuse the request of his best friend, so he turned away and simply muttered, "Hn."  
  
Kurama strode over to the young woman his kind green eyes full of relief, "I'm glad to see that you and Hiei are unharmed, Miss Kagome. You had all of us worried." Suddenly, Yusuke and Kuwabara burst through forest, both ready to punish any thing that showed aggressive nature. Inu Yasha glared at the two ningen, "Gawd you morons are slow! Or where you pussys just waiting for the danger to pass?"  
  
"SHUT IT!" shouted infuriated Yusuke as he prepared to pummel the mutt to death.   
  
Kuwabara held back the swinging arms of his best friend, "Chill, Urameshi! At least Kagome and Hiei are alright!" Knowing that Kuwabara had a point, Yusuke plopped on the ground and panted, "Ah...You ain't worth it, poodle." Just then Sango and Miroku arrived on the back of Kirara. "Kagome! Thank Kami! We felt that horrible aura and thought the worst!" Shouted Sango as she sprang off her cat to make sure her friend was alright.  
  
Miroku dashed his way over to the women, "Stop! Don't move! There is a evil presense a foot!" As soon as the two women looked away Miroku took this chance to "check" for "injures". "HENTAI!!" The girls screamed as soon they felt the houshi's "wandering hands". "The hell?" Yusuke murmured as he watched the two women beat the monk in to a bloody pulp. Inu Yasha snarled, "Serves you right, Ya damn pervert!"  
  
After awhile, the group made it's way back to where they had stayed the night before. As soon as most of the group marched ahead Inu Yasha pulled Kagome to the side and screamed, "So what was that all about?" Kagome blinked in a confused manner as she paused her walk and then asked innocently, "What was what?" The dog man paced back and forth, "YOU KNOW! Running off with that He-GAY-or-whatever-the-hell his name is!" Kagome glared at him, "I didn't run off with Hiei! He was gone from camp this morning and I thought he may have   
  
been in trouble!"  
  
Suddenly the yellow eyes of the half-youkai blazed, "Then why the HELL were YOU in HIS arms?" The young miko stiffened her arms to her sides, preparing to lecture the hanyou, "Like I said before, he saved me from a mantis youkai that I almost got eaten by! When he found out she was faster than me he carried me away so I wouldn't get hurt! Not to mention   
  
that THING, had a jewel shard!" "Oh yeah? Where's the shard, Kagome? I don't see it!"  
  
Kagome took the shard she received and flashed it in Inu Yasha's face, "HERE IT IS! NOW WILL YOU STOP BOTHERING ME ABOUT IT?" Kagome began to march towards the others when suddenly, Inu Yasha gently grabbed her shoulder, "Kagome, I'm sorry...just please...don't ever do that again." Kagome smiled at the hanyou, "So, you where worried about me?" Inu Yasha flustered, turning his face away from her so she wouldn't see him. He wanted to say something, but the right words did not come to his head, so all that came out was, "I-I couldn't find the shards with out you, that's all!" Kagome once again let anger take over her mind but this time all she said was, "SIT!" punishing the dog to the forest floor.  
  
As Kagome angrily stomped away Kurama(Who had been eavesdropping behind a tree.) knelt down by Inu Yasha, "Me thinks you need to learn how to speak to women, Inu Yasha." "Shut up" muttered the hanyou as lay limp on the ground.  
  
Kagome growled as she kicked at the nearest tree. HOW DARE HIM! Her running off with HIEI? Inu Yasha was just acting like a spoiled, jealous puppy dog! What the heck? He was the one who always ran off with Kikyo! Maybe that dog got a taste of how she felt! Kagome shook her head and thought, 'I shouldn't be thinking like that. Besides, Hiei doesn't look like   
  
it, but I bet he's really a nice person. I can't just think of him as some sort of revenge on Inu Yasha. Maybe, we can be friends.'   
  
The raven haired beauty poked her head through some lush green bushes to gaze back to the camp. Sango was sharpening her boomerang as she chatted away with Yusuke about battle tactics. Miroku and Kuwabara seemed to be debating about the things they liked about women. Suddenly, Kagome was tackled by a tiny orange blur, "KAGOME!!" As soon as she got her barings the young miko patted the kit that was sitting on her lap, "Hey, Shippo!"  
  
Botan smiled as she strode over to help Kagome up, "He's very energetic. I had trouble claming him down!" Kagome grinned as she patted Shippo on the head, "Well, I'm surprised you lasted this long Botan, Inu Yasha would have pounded him!" "Damn it, Kagome!" shouted a voice coming from the woods, "Now she's going to think I'm child abuser!" It was Inu Yasha followed by Kurama. Sango smiled as she picked up her Hiraikotsu, "Well, now that every one is here we should get going. We've still got plenty of hours of sunlight left."  
  
Kagome looked around, "Wait! Where's Hiei?" "HIEI, HIEI, HIEI! Is that all your going to be talking about Kagome?!" Inu Yasha snarled. Suddenly a black blur landed by Shippo, making the child do a mad dash to Kagome's side. "I'm here," said Hiei as he strode towards Yusuke. "Listen! Wandering around isn't safe for a shorty like yo-" "SIT BOY!" Kagome angrily shouted. She about had enough of his child like behavior, "Grow up Inu Yasha! Everyone I feel a jewel in that direction. Let's go."  
  
"Sesshomaru-Sama!" shouted the screeching voice of a hideous imp like figure. He hopped from different rocks. "Sesshomaru-sama! Where are you me lord?" With out warning, the imp was stuck on the head with round pebble. "Who did that!" roared the squeaking voice of the imp, "Show yourself you bloody cow-" "Jakken," a cool and threatening voice growled, "Be quiet." The imp found himself getting a death glare from two golden eyes. "S-sorry me lord, but I think I found the area where the black energy was released."   
  
Sesshomaru's empty glare soon turned into a sadistic smile, "Well done."  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Sesshomaru had left from Seiko's mountain when his noble, but moronic, servant came bounding up the path to greet him, "Well? Did Seiko-sama accept to be your partner for the Gathering of Titans? She is very powerful." "Fool," growled the inu as his white teeth glinted in the sun, "Seiko is cursed. She will begin to age within the next year." Jakken stared blankly at his lord, "Meaning what, Sesshomaru-sama?"   
  
"Okka-san is dying..." said a sad, soft voice from Sesshomaru's shoulder. "EEeep! Don't move my lord! There is a fairy sitting on your shoulder! I'll kill-" Sesshomaru kicked at the imp, "Chi, as well as all the other of Seiko's comrades have been put under my care, she is to keep Rin company. As for Seiko, she will not be joining me in the Gathering, if she wishes to live the rest of her life in peace then I will support her as she did for me when I was a child."  
  
Chi began to weep quietly, "Okka-san..." The imp growled at the fairy, "How dare you refer to Seiko-sama like that! She couldn't hav-" Sesshomaru glared at the imp, "Seiko has had a bad habit of taking care of any child she finds. They are then, HER children." Suddenly, Chi stood staring into the sky with fear. The taiyoukai followed her gaze into the distant lands before them. "Chi, what do you see with your fairy eyes that fears you?"  
  
"The bugs..." she shuttered, "They are hungry..." Sesshomaru glared as he spotted the tiny dots that surfaced from the trees, "They will not harm you. They know better than to eat any thing that belongs to this Sesshomaru." Chi fluttered by her lord's ear. "N-no, there is something that's even more hungry than them....dark..." Suddenly, the sky turned an ink black as a feeling of terror filled the imp and the fairy.  
  
Sesshomaru's golden eyes filled with awe as shadowy flame sprung from the treetops. The dark flame soon morphed into a dragon like figure as it swallowed up the army of mantis youkai. As quickly as the monster flame emerged it dissipated back into the sunshine. Jakken fell to his knees as Sesshomaru asked the fairy, "Chi, do you know what that was?" The fairy shook her head and fluttered to hide in his silver hair. "We must leave me lord!!" Jakken squealed as he began to flee. Sesshomaru quickly gripped the imp by the hem of his robe, "No, I want to see where it came from. What ever it was, it has no right trespassing in my lands."  
  
End Flashback  
  
As Jakken and the proud inu lord reached a certain area, Sesshomaru halted as he smelt the air. His eyes glowed with rage as he muttered, "Inu Yasha..." The imp quivered at the name, "Are you sure me lord? That it was hi-" "No there is another with him; I do not understand this sent but the miko is also here with him. Wait..." He strode over to another area, "Two other ningen and a kitsune..." Jakken dashed to his lord laughing, "The runt?" "No...It smells like Youko."  
  
"B-B-BUT YOUKO KURAMA IS D-DEAD!!! He was killed by that hunter!" Sesshomaru smirked as he turned to walk away, "Now I am very interested. Come Jakken, let us return home." "What for Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
"So we can perpare to pay my brother a visit."  
  
##########################################  
  
LALALALA! Chapter 11 is done! 


	12. A Close Call

Kirby-Chan: Hello! I AM ESTATIC!!! 52 REVIEWS!!! I am so I happy, I can scream!  
Simon Belmont: Hey, Mika! When are you going to do a Castlevania story? I need a job!  
Kirby-Chan: TOO LATE!!! I'm all ready starting a fic with a Belmont! -(I don't own Castlevania! HA!)  
Simon: WHAT!!! WHY NOT ME!!!  
Kirby-Chan: Because you came form the late Renaissance! And I need some from around the feudal area of Jap- DARN IT!!!  
Simon: Huh?  
Kirby-Chan: I don't want to spoil any thing for my readers!  
Simon: ::waves to readers:: Well, that means Mika is plotting something for a new fic. Until then, Enjoy this chapter-  
Kirby-Chan: ::pulls out Website address:: And these pretty pictures of Simon and other Castlevania people I found!! (I don't understand the language but the pictures are nice!)  
Simon: NO FAIR!!! I don't pull out websites with your picture on it!!!!  
Kirby-Chan: You need more fan girls. ::to readers:: The guy with red hair is him! Sorry for wasting your time! Here's the Chapter!!!  
  
#####################################  
  
An Unlikely Fellowship  
  
Chapter 12: A Close Call  
  
The powerful glare of the huntress scanned the land in front of her. She was a watcher and preferred to be prepared for any attack that would come from an on coming enemy. She had a strong body, beaten and some what scarred from the many battles she had fought over the long years. Yet, the warrior's face was gentle and very beautiful. Her long raven hair danced with wind as she carried her favorite weapon, the Hiraikotsu. Her hand softly stroked the fur of her trusty pet, Kirara as she carefully checked the whole surrounding area.   
  
As soon as she saw that the cost was clear, she turned to her group of friends that trotted close behind her. "Come on every one!" Sango called, "There is a clear path we can take!" The first of the group to meet up with Sango was the young houshi, Miroku. As holy as he may appeared, this "monk" had a problem with "touching" beautiful women. However, Miroku had a close connection with the huntress and made sure that it was him that got to her first.  
  
He glanced out to where the huntress scouted and said, "Odd, I sense no youkai nearby. Kagome-sama, didn't you say you felt a shard this way?" The young miko strolled to her comrade's side nodding, "Yes, I am certain that I felt one this way. It's faint, but if we keep going straight we should run right into it...however, something does not feel right." Miroku turned to the rest of the travelers and walked to Kuwabara, "Kuwabara-San, could you tell me what you feel coming from in front of us?"  
  
Inu Yasha growled at the houshi's request, Miroku had only recently gotten known this big dork. Now he was asking the moron's opinion. On the other hand, Miroku knew Kazuma Kuwabara wasn't the smartest nor the most handsome man on the planet, but Miroku trusted his spiritual awareness more than his own, he needed a second opinion and Kuwabara was the best choice to get it from.  
  
Kuwabara glared into the fields suddenly, he felt some thing squeeze in his stomach, telling that something was definitely wrong. "There's something out there, and it feels really creepy. Houshi-sama, are you sure you want to go there?" Yusuke patted the back of his friend and laughed, "Come on Kuwabara! Don't be a puss!" Kuwabara stomped at the teen, "I didn't say n'thing 'bout being "scared"! I was just saying we gotta be careful!!"  
  
The fire youkai glared at the tall ningen with his crimson eyes, "Hn. Then let's go and meet this threat. I tire of all these meaningless conversations." Inu Yasha stepped beside Hiei and mocked, "Maybe you should stay behind. We wouldn't want to lose you in the tall grass." Hiei smirked and welcomed the challenge, "Oh no, I can manage myself. I'm just worried that you might find that sniffing the butts of other dogs maybe more enjoyable." "You little bastar-" Just then a large stick was thrown into Hiei as a voice yelled, "You two better SIT down and calm down!"   
  
Inu Yasha instantly plummeted to the ground, causing the nearby Yusuke to start laughing. The fire youkai glared at the miko with burning eyes, "Onna, stop throwing things!" Suddenly, another large stick was hurled at him as Kagome shouted, "MY NAME IS KAGOME NOT ONNA!!" Botan figured she would have to stop the group from killing each other so she hovered on her boat ore above them hoping to get their attention, "I can quickly shoot above the area and get a glimpse at what we're dealing with!" Before she could get the group's approval, Botan raced into the air to scout ahead.  
  
Yusuke growled, "Damn it, she's going to get herself into trouble I just know it!" With that Yusuke dashed into the fields after the ferry woman. Sango mounted Kirara and nodded in agreement, "Yusuke may need back up! Are you coming everyone?" Like a flock of wild geese, the group ran off one after another into the crisp, yellow fields.  
  
Botan flew above the fields looking for any disturbance. Oddly, she felt as if she was being watched so she stopped turned around...Nothing. With a sigh of relief, Botan began to start her scouting quest when suddenly, A large mole like creature sprung from the ground, opening his jaws as if to snap her out of the air. Botan screamed as she barely dodged the   
monstrous teeth of the mole youkai. As fast as her ore could take her, Botan raced back toward the others shouting, "It's in the ground! Yusuke, the monster is in the ground!!"  
  
Yusuke stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Botan zooming away from a giant mole, "Hang on Botan!" "Yusuke-san! Don't that thing will kill you!" shouted Miroku as Sango gripped the Hiraikotsu, ready to swing it at the beast.   
  
Yusuke spat in the dirt and hissed, "Not if I kill that damn thing first." To Sango and Miroku's surprise, Yusuke held out his finger in front of him as the demon speed closer, and closer.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Screamed Inu Yasha as he tried to reach to him first. Suddenly, a blue-white aura appeared at the tip of Yusuke's finger. The creature rose from the soil once more, gaping it's mouth open to shallow Yusuke whole. Yusuke just smirked as he shouted, "Hey, fur face! I hope your hungry cause I have a Rei Gun Special with your name on it!" With   
that a large white energy shot from Yusuke's finger engulfing the creature as it disintegrated into dust.   
  
Inu Yasha tripped in surprise as Miroku and Sango's jaw dropped. "H-his attacks are almost like Kagome-sama's!!" Miroku gasped. "WHAT THE HELL?" shouted Inu Yasha to Yusuke, "You didn't tell me you shoot freak' in laser beams from your fingers!" Kagome smiled as she ran over to Yusuke, "That was amazing! you guys really are some thing!" The Spirit   
Detective smirked with pride, "Feh! Hey, Kagome, call it a hunch but, I think that thing was the one with a jewel shard."   
  
Kagome nodded as she scanned the area with her miko energy. She was the only one in the group that could feel the jewel shards no matter how strong their spiritual senses where. Sure enough, there was a jewel shard in the heap of dust. "Found it!" She called as she dashed over to it's area. As she reached to pick up the jewel shard the ground around her caved in as she fell into the dark hole. "Miss Kagome shouted Kurama as he and Hiei dived in after her.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Shouted Inu Yasha as he sprang in after them. Shippo, who had been sitting on Kuwabara's shoulder, cried as he watched the rest of the group jump in one after another, "Ahh! What are we going to do Kuwabara?" Right on que, Botan landed on to the ground and before she knew it, Shippo was shoved into her arms as Kuwabara leap into the   
  
hole shouting, "Wait there!" The ferry Woman and the Kitsune pup glared at one another. "Shippo-Chan, I think they are trying to keep us from all the fun!" Shippo puffed out his chest in anger, "BAKAS!"  
  
Kagome fell endlessly into the deep dark pit. She was used to floating down the well but this felt different. No matter how much she wanted to stop gravity it pulled on her even more until...'CRACK!' She had plummeted painfully to the ground. 'How come all these things happen to me?' she thought to herself as she tried to push her self off the ground. A sharp stinging pain form her arms and legs kept her from doing so. A hot river of tears streamed down her face as she lay limp on the ground.  
  
'Things can't get any worse.' she thought as she rolled in agony on to her back. As if on que, the group around her started moving and quaking. Suddenly, moles youkai the size of dogs emerged from the ground. Then it hit her, where was the jewel shard? She turned her head to her right hand. Crimson liquid trickled from it as from where the shard was jabbed into it.   
  
'Just my luck,' she thought, 'They are going to eat my favorite arm first.' Kagome stared up to where she fell from. A sweet and beautiful smell then flooded her senses, as it seemed to rain flower petals. The creatures stopped in their tracks bumping into one other in confusion. 'That's right!' Kagome thought, 'Moles are blind and are dependent on their noses for food!' "ROSE WHIP!" Shouted a voice as a thorny green vine ripped into one of the moles. The other mole youkai smelt the blood of their fallen brother and rushed over to devour him.  
  
Kagome felt her body being lifted off the ground, "Onna, how many times are you going to have to get yourself in trouble?" Kagome winced in pain and grunted painfully, "My name...is...Kagome, Hiei." "Hn. Don't waste your energy speaking. Kurama is dealing with those...things." "KA-GO-ME!!!" shouted a familiar voice. Of course, it was Inu Yasha and the   
first thing he did was run over to her. Inu Yasha growled when he saw her once more in Hiei's arms. "What took you so long, half breed?"  
  
Hiei handed the young miko over to the hanyou, "Get her out of here before those rats smell her blood." Inu Yasha nodded and sprang back out of the hole. Kurama elegantly leaped from on mole to the next, killing any thing that moved toward him. One by one, more moles borrowed out of the floor and walls of the holes, feeding on the dead. "HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango's giant boomerang smashed and tore through the creatures. Miroku knocked away any beast that neared Kirara and Sango. "Rei Ken!" Shouted Kuwabara as he slashed the many creatures with the energy sword. Yusuke of course, was blasting any thing that moved.   
  
"There are to many of them!" Shouted Sango as she clung to her boomerang. "Then we should retreat for the time!" Kurama called to the rest of the group. "Hn. And I was beginning to enjoy our killing spree." With that the group retreated from the hole as the ground below them soon was covered in mole lings. As they reached the surface the found that Inu Yasha had laid Kagome on the ground while Shippo scurried about her body crying his eyes out. While Inu Yasha was threaten Botan saying, "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! HEAL HER NOW!"  
  
Botan glared at the hanyou, "I can but with her bones misplaced she'll be crippled! I won't do that to her!" The rest of the group came over to them. "Kagome-Chan!" screamed Sango in horror as she knelt by her side. Kurama pushed his way to Kagome and began to examine her. His keen eyes studied her features and he turned to the others, "I will be able to help her but, I'll need Botan's help." The older kitsune gently took hold of the miko's arm and snapped it a certain way. Kagome screamed in agony as the dog-man grabbed the fox by the shirt, "What the hell are you doing to her!"   
  
Kurama's eyes flashed golden as he lifted the inu into the air with one arm. Then with a deeper and colder voice, the kitsune spoke, "Back off you damn, puppy! I'm setting her bones back to where they are supposed be. Interfere again, and I'll shall not be as merciful." The other then decided to leave the fox alone as she worked on Kagome. After the hard part was done, Botan began to heal poor Kagome.  
  
Kurama yawned as he turned happily to the others, "I'm impressed, she took it all very well. She should be fine." Inu Yasha raised an eye browl at him as he glanced at the fox's eyes, "What the hell was that? Your eyes changed." "It was just my demon self, Youko. He too seemed worried about Kagome. Your harsh actions made us both angry." Sango eyes widened, "Youko? As in Youko Kurama? But he's dead!" Yusuke and Kuwabara began to snicker.  
  
Miroku nodded, "Yes, as I recall, there was a great kitsune thief by the name of Youko Kurama that stole from and killed many innocent people at will. It wasn't until a powerful holy warrior came and destroyed him." Shippo smiled when he knew that they where talking about a kitsune, "Youko?! My dad used to tell me many stories about how powerful he was." Hiei walked over to Kagome as he replied, "Hn. He is the one and only Youko. Though, he didn't exactly die."  
  
Kurama shook his head in agreement, "With the last of my energy I hid my soul in a scared tree and slept until I had enough strength to get a body. But believe we should leave before the moles have a chance to regroup." "All done!" called Botan with glee, "Kagome just needs a good night sleep and she'll be as good as new!" Kagome lay on the ground in a deep peaceful sleep. Kirara knelt by Kagome as Inu Yasha lifted her on to the cat youkai's back. "Let's hurry!" Kuwabara mumbled, "That hole just keeps on bugging me." Yusuke had enough, those stupid moles had given them so much trouble today. They almost failed their assignment because of those fur balls plus, they smelt really bad which pissed off Yusuke even more.   
  
Once more the teen approached the hole, down below, the creatures began to climb on top of one another to reach the outside. Yusuke held out his finger in front of him as he roared, "REI GUN!" This time an even bigger energy ball shot from his finger as it ripped into the hole devouring the youkai in it's white light. The whole group turned to the young man as he causally trotted back to the others but all he said was, "They where pissing me off."  
  
Inu Yasha roared with laughter as he joked, "The hell, grease-monkey! I was just about to kick their asses myself!" Yusuke smirked, "I'm sorry, maybe next time I'll some for you. Stupid Dirt rats!" Miroku rubbed his temples, "......Bakas. Well at least now we won't have to move to far." With that the team once more began their long journey.  
  
Little did they know, that Sesshomaru was prepared to being a journey of his own. One that would end when they   
  
would meet.  
  
####################################  
  
HOLY!!! That's a lot to happen in one chapter!!! O.O()


	13. Prelude To The Gathering

Kirby-Chan: Chapter 13? Bad Luck Chapter right?  
Simon: Mika....you have more than 70 reviews. I won't call that bad luck.  
Kirby-Chan: Hush you! Any ways, Thank you all for your reviews! (Extra thanks to you Camille and starangel4899! You guys wrote a whole lot of reviews!) And I can't believe I found some one that liked my old stuff!  
Simon: Either can I.  
Kirby-Chan: No more Blah! Blah! On with the chapter.  
  
An Unlikely Fellowship Chapter 13: Prelude To The Gathering  
  
Sesshomaru glared off into the horizon. The sky bleed a crimson shade as the sun pierced into it. Yet, out of the burning red sky a pure, bright blue wave would always over come it. The taiyoukai closed his eyes and dreamt of happier times.  
  
"Oi, Pup! What are ya doing up so early?" A younger Sesshomaru turned to his nana with his yellow eyes full of wonder, "Seiko-san? Where are you and father going?" The Raccoon-dog scratched her ears and crouched down by the child, "Your papa didn't tell you? There is a place in the west where all the strongest youkai lords face off to protect their lands. They do this so that they won't have war with each other. If we all had a war, there would be nothing left, see?"  
  
The pup's golden eyes narrowed at his nana, "Seiko-san, you aren't a lord. Why are you going?" The warrior woman threw her head back in laughter, "Well, the rules are that you bring at least one other partner with you, so you can take turns. I live on your dad's land so this is how I repay him for his kindness." The young child glared hardened, foreshadowing the great lord he would one day become, "But Seiko-san, don't you think it's unfair enough for them to fight father by himself? If you go too, they wouldn't be able to fight back."  
  
Again the old nana roared with laughter at the child's statement, "Well, I guess that's why your papa chose me to fight with him." her eyes lowered with a tint of serious flare, "We won't lose...That I can promise you. You need to take care of your mum and your servants while we're gone." With that, the female youkai rose to her great height. Her green eyes scanned the tiny child as she flung her giant wrench over her shoulder, "One day, you'll go and protect your lands just like your father. You look so much like him, it's scary. But...there's one thing that's different..." The child's pride took a downfall, he wanted to be just like his father, why would he be different? The raccoon-dog continued, "Your eyes are just as strong as your mum's."  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes sparkled, "My mother's? Is that good?" Seiko patted the child's head gently with her giant hand, "You kiddin'? When your mum gets angry, those eyes scare this piss out of any thing that looks at them!" Softly a gentle voice giggled from the hallway, "Seiko-chan, I prefer you not use that language around Sesshomaru. If you're not careful, you'll get the same glare from me." Seiko smiled and greeted the Mistress of the castle, "Gomen, I guess I should watch my tongue, sis!" Sister and brother was what the raccoon-dog called the rulers, they treated her as an equal and cared for her as much as she did for them.  
  
"Make sure my husband doesn't get into too much trouble, Seiko-chan." Called the taiyoukai queen as Seiko turned to leave. "Feh, bro will probably be the one telling me not get to rough. I'll tell him what you said though!"  
  
"Sesshomaru-Sama!" called a sweet voice, "Sesshomaru-Sama, Rin wants to show you something!" Instantly, a tiny ningen girl skipped by the inu youkai's side followed by the tiny white light of Chi the fairy. The girl, which was Sesshomaru's ward was probably one of the sweetest things ever known. She had long raven hair and a beautiful smile that seemed to shine with happiness when she decided to show it. Rin, which was her name, pulled out a shinny quartz stone from her pocket, "Rin and Chi where playing treasure hunters in the garden and LOOK! Real treasure!"  
  
The Lord of the Western lands looked at the stone with no change in his cold, seemingly emotionless expression. Suddenly, the imp servant, Jaken burst on to the great balcony. "Ningen! Fairy! I told you not to bother Sesshomaru-sama!" Chi smirked as she sat on her human friend's shoulder, Then, the two girls stuck their tongues out at the imp. "WHAAA?! Did you see that me lord! The ningen is learning to be a trouble maker because of the Fairy!"  
  
Sesshomaru did not show it but, he was always amused by the little girl. He choose the forest fairy to care and play with Rin because they had the same free spirit. Plus, Chi was Seiko's favorite and most loyal of all her foster children. The lord turned and spoke to the two girls, "Chi, tell me. Why are you and Rin being scolded by Jaken?" The tiny fairy bowed her head and fluttered by the Lord, "Gomen...Jaken was angry because we were digging in the garden. It's my fault, please punish me and not Rin-chan."  
  
Sesshomaru rubbed his temples in slight annoyance, "Did you dig up the entire garden?" Rin shook her head, "No Sesshomaru-sama! We only dug around the rocks not Sesshomaru-sama's nice plants!" The taiyoukai then looked back at the quartz crystal, "Then, is this "treasure" for...this Sesshomaru?" The two girl's nodded their heads with joy. "Does Sesshomaru-sama like Rin and Chi's present?" Sesshomaru kept his cold look but nodded in agreement, "This Sesshomaru approves of your gift but, don't dig in my garden any more." The Children happily shook their heads and scurried back too their game.  
  
The taiyoukai looked down to the green imp, "Jaken, I will be leaving now. Keep an eye on them until I return." Jaken growled but none the less, bowed and accepted the task willingly. With that, the Lord elegantly leaped off the balcony and bounded into the forest...where Inu Yasha was....  
  
Kagome opened her eyes as the warm sunlight brushed against her face. A warm fuzzy blanket covered her cushioned her from the hard ground. She turned and looked around the camp. Everyone appeared to be sleeping, especially Inu Yasha, who was sleeping against the tree that was right beside her. 'The sun is just beginning to raise,' thought Kagome, 'It still is early.' "Hn. So you finally decided to waken?" The young miko's eyes drifted to the branch that was above her.  
  
Hiei, the fire youkai glared back at her. Kagome smiled and saluted him happily, "Good morning to you too Hiei!" The figure clothed in black simply closed his eyes and turned his head away from her, "If you would call it a good morning. Kurama and Shippo left early to get you some herbs in case you felt any more pain. I'm guessing that Botan's magic did the trick though." Kagome tilted her head in confusion, 'Pain?' Suddenly her memory of the other night came flooding back to her.  
  
The miko beauty hugged herself and shuttered, The pain almost seemed to try again to take her then, a throbbing sting came from her right hand. The Shikon Shard was still embedded in her... Quickly, she tried to squeeze it out but her skin had already covered the hole. Her gasp of pain was heard by the Forbidden Child. He snarled, "What on earth are you trying to do, woman?" She looked at him with pleading eyes, "The shard got shoved into my hand. I can't get it out!"  
  
Hiei growled in annoyance as he looked around for any one that may be awake. Seeing that no one else was awake to help the miko onna, he sprung out of the tree and grabbed her right hand. After studing the situation the youkai's crimson eyes meet hers, "Hn. It's in there pretty deep. Maybe I should wait until Kurama gets here with the herbs."  
  
By this time, Miroku had woken up but stared into the sky listening to the sounds around him. "Please, Hiei! I really want it out of me. It just keeps on hurting more and more!" "Hn. You say so but, you act as if this isn't your first time with-" The perverted monk's eyes shot open with pure shock. Obviously taking the conversion the wrong way, he sprung out of his futon and grabbed his staff shouting, "NOOO! Kagome-sama don't do THAT with a youkai!" Hiei and Kagome just stared at the hoshi. "Hn. Well then baka, If you have any experience in the medical field then please, be my guest and take the shard out of her hand yourself."  
  
Miroku smiled sheepishly and sat back onto his futon. "I'm sorry...I thought...never mind..." Hiei glared at the houshi for a minute, then returned his attention back to Kagome's hand. Turning to look at his own hand, his index finger and thumb bore claws. "At least these blasted things are useful for something." Again he looked the miko in the face and growled, "Don't look at your hand when I do this." Kagome turned her head toward where Inu Yasha was sleeping as Hiei quickly drove his sharp claws into her dainty hands. All most with lighting speed, Hiei retrieved the jewel from it's resting place. "Ow!" Kagome said as she cradled her hand.  
  
Hiei gazed at the shard as it dripped with the miko's blood, a horrible squeeze came into his mind as the shard turned a purple color. The shard then felt as if it began to tempt him, voices were calling, telling the fire youkai to take it and use it's power. Suddenly, a woman's voice screamed in his head as the scent of Kagome's blood filled his nose. Instantly, the fire youkai hissed at the cursed thing and slammed it to Kagome's left hand. " I don't want to touch that damned thing ever again!" Before Kagome could ask Hiei what happened he leaped into the nearest tree. At Kagome's touch, the shard changed back to a pure blue color. Miroku took this time to take out a clean white cloth and wrap it around her bleeding hand. Kagome looked at the shard with wonder, "Damned?"  
  
Miroku sighed as he tied off the bandaid, "Remember the story about the shikon no tama? Midoriko's soul as well as the souls of those youkai are in there as well. Hiei must have felt them." "Kagome!" shouted Shippo leaping on to Kagome's lap, "Are you feeling better? Kurama showed me some herbs that can help!" Kurama soon followed the kit into the camp site with herbs in his arms, "Good morning, Miss Kagome and Miroku-san. Are your wounds feeling better, Kagome?"  
  
The young miko nodded but showed the kitsune her hand and explained how she got the wound. Kurama simply sighed in annoyance and begun to undress the band aid to apply the herbs, "Hiei is extremely reckless and some what cruel, when it comes to females. I hope your hand won't suffer too much." The girl shook her head, "No, the shard was hurting more than this, I'm just glad he got it out." Kagome looked off into the tree the fire youkai leaped into, 'He really must not like me all too much...so much for being friends.'  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes slowly opened as the voices around him became recognizable. As his eyes adjusted to the light a tall male figure stood before him, "For a mutt, you sure sleep alot. Get up, Kagome is making breakfast." Inu Yasha growled, he knew who this voice belonged to, "Go to hell, Yu-suk-eggs. I'm usually up before any one." Kuwabara happily slurped away at the cup of noodles, "This is great Kagome-chan! My favorite flavor, too!"  
  
Kagome scratched the back of her head as she stated, "It's just ramen. Nothing special." Kuwabara quickly drove his chop sticks into the paper cup, "Yeah, well, my sister always finds a way to burn the noodles...I don't know if that is even possible but...well, never mind." Kagome stood and handed a cup of noodles to Yusuke and Inu Yasha as she scanned the area, "Where's Hiei? He's going to miss breakfast."  
  
Inu Yasha snarled at the name as he gave Kagome a angry stare. Yusuke just made a shooing motion with his hand, "Don't worry bout Hiei. He maybe kinda short but, he's a tough cookie. He likes to wander and check things out. Just leave his food out and he'll get it." Kurama nodded, "Yes Miss Kagome, Yusuke is right. Don't worry about Hiei, he's probably regaining his composure. He's not used to being around so many people at one time."  
  
Kuwabara suddenly rose in fright, "Guys? Do you feel that? Something really powerful is coming right towards us!" Kagome sensed the area, "Inu Yasha! It's Sesshomaru!" "Sis-show-ma-who?" Yusuke asked in confusion. Botan screamed and hid behind the battle ready Sango, "The legendary Lord of the Western lands!? Oh dear!" Yusuke spat on the ground and glared off in the direction he felt the aura, "What the hell does he want with us?"  
  
Inu Yasha unsheathed his magic blade and growled, "Not us, me. He's my half brother." Kurama's eyes suddenly showed signs of nervousness, "Sesshomaru's brother?" He removed a rose from his long red hair as he prepared the rose whip as he thought, 'Maybe, it's not just Inu Yasha he's coming for...I pray that he can't smell me. I would be a danger to everyone if he knows who I am'  
Shippo hid behind Kagome as she prepared an arrow. Kuwabara bore his spirit sword as Hiei quickly reappeared beside him. Suddenly, Out of the bushes bounded a figure clothed in white and red. The upper torso had black armor piece covering the elegant robes His long, silver hair danced about him as his brilliant golden eyes blazed at the group before him. He stood with an undying pride as he slowly strode toward the travelers. Yusuke was the first to break the silence of the Lord, "What the hell do you want, Fuzz-brain?"  
  
Sesshomaru stopped his glide and glared at the human boy. Normally, Sesshomaru would have killed this ningen but there was something different about him. His stern brown eyes showed no fear of him what so ever and a great power emendated from his body. "Either you are extremely brave or incredibly foolish, ningen." Inu Yasha decided to intercept his brother's conversation, "What do you want Sesshomaru? You are not going get MY sword plus, you're out numbered if you want to fight."  
  
Sesshomaru growled at the hanyou, "I have no business with you, Inu Yasha. I have come to speak with the Forbidden One and Youko." Kurama and Hiei came forward. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he looked at Kurama, "So, the great thief Youko didn't die after all, instead, you leach off a ningen body. Such a fate is worse than death." Kurama emerald eyes narrowed at the Lord, "I enjoy this body." The taiyoukai bore his claws, " You do not sound like Youko I misfortune of meeting. Never the less, I have an offer for you and the Koorime's forgotten child. Join me in the gathering and you will be greatly rewarded."  
  
Hiei snarled at the Lord of the western lands, "I do not care if your lands get over taken, it's your problem, not ours." Kurama nodded, "I do not care for treasure any more. I decline." Sesshomaru's aura burned with fury as he eyed the group, the scent of a death messenger came to his nose as his eyes locked on to Botan. She was the most defenseless out of fellowship and probably cared for well.  
  
In a flash, he zipped over to the Ferry woman with a clawed hand to her throat, "This Sesshomaru believes he has made an offer you can't refuse." Sango prepared her hiraikotsu, "Botan-chan! Let her go!" "Join me, or I will kill the Ferry woman!" Botan's pretty eyes became like glass as tears rolled down her pale face. Yusuke roared in rage, "YOU BASTARD!" Kurama's arms fell to his side, "Dog! Spare Botan! She has nothing to do with you!"  
  
"Three days, that is my offer. Come to the mountain of Seiko the Raccoon-dog and I'll see if your woman of death doesn't die herself." With that Sesshomaru retreated away with a frightened Botan as she screamed, "HELP ME!!" Kagome didn't think about herself any more, she took off running after her new friend as the rest followed her lead. "Botan-Chan!!" She cried when she couldn't feel the aura of her nor Sesshomaru any more.  
  
"Damn it!!" Inu Yasha yelled, "My damn brother had to take the healer!" Kuwabara grabbed the hanyou by the shirt, "He isn't going to kill her is he? Tell me that he won't kill her, Inu Yasha!" Inu Yasha's face filled with pity as he eyed the worried face of Kuwabara, "With my brother...I really don't know Kuwabara."  
  
############################################################  
  
Oh no! Botan has been kidnapped! What will the team do? What will the future bring?  
  
Will I ever get a life?  
  
FInd out next time! 


	14. Hate is such a strong word

Kirby-Chan: First of all, Sesshomaru talks about himself in third person sometimes in the Japanese version. Hehehe! I think it's funny! Second, I have a message to tbiris, I would never EVER kill off Botan-chan. I love her too much!! ::Cries:: Why would you even suggest that! BOTAN!!! WHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!  
Simon Belmont: And if she got any ideas, I'd beat the snot out of her! Number one: It's not Mika's place to kill off characters that aren't her own. Number two: Botan is cute!  
Kirby-Chan: ::Glares at Simon:: Simon, number two is one of YOUR reasons... College is starting soon...::teary eyes:  
Simon: Deal with it.  
Kirby-Chan: Well, just wanted to tell you all that my updates my take a little longer now.  
Simon: She'll get over it.  
Kirby-Chan: ::cries:: WHAAAAA! I don't want to be an adult, yet!  
Simon: Oh brother, um....let's get on with the chapter.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

An Unlikely Fellowship

Chapter 14: Hate is such a strong word...  
  
"Botan!" Shippo wailed as he curled up by Kagome's lap with tears streaming down his eyes. Yusuke turned to Inu Yasha, "Listen, you guys can go a search for the shards if you want to. I need to find Botan!" Inu Yasha growled in abjection, "Hey, I may not care what happens to you but, Botan got into this mess because of MY brother. I'm going to help you guys!" Sango walked forward, "Plus you don't really know which one of the mountain belongs to Seiko the Raccoon-Dog. I, as well as the rest of us, wish to assist you! Besides, Botan is our friend as well."  
  
"Thank you." Kurama said as he bowed to the group in respect. Hiei growled as he stood apart from the group, "I for one don't wish to dragged into some pointless tournament." Kagome rose from where she sat, "What are you saying?" The fire youkai turned his face away from the miko as the others stared at him, "Hn. What I am saying is...it's not my problem." Yusuke clenched his fist in rage, "Damn it, Hiei! This no time to be an ass! Botan is our friend she-"  
  
(NOTE: If you have been watching Yu Yu Hakusho, Hiei can (and will) be a dick at times. This is just one of them.)  
  
Hiei's fiery red eyes glared at the teen, " I was sent here to be a body guard, not a hero. Plus, she's YOUR friend, not mine-" Yusuke and Inu Yasha were about to pound the dwarf into the ground when a loud, SLAP! echoed through out campsite. Hiei's eyes were widened with shock as a red hand mark was imprinted onto his face. Kagome stood over the fire youkai with pure rage in her eyes, "HOW DARE YOU! YOU-YOU HEARTLESS, SHELFISH, COWARDLY JERK! Stay here if you like! I don't want to be protected by someone who doesn't care about any one but himself!!"  
  
With that Kagome picked up Shippo and marched off, leaving a surprised group of travelers behind. "Wow," Miroku said as he placed a hand over his heart, "That is a side of Kagome I have never seen. I almost had a heart attack." Sango glared at Hiei and stuck her nose in the air as she gladly followed her friend. The rest of group soon followed after the enraged women until all that was left was Kurama and Hiei.  
  
Kurama took pity on his friend, "Hiei, please. I know you really feel bad that you couldn't help Botan but, did you have to bring out your anger like that?" Hiei didn't turn to his friend but bowed his head in shame. The kitsune knelt by him, "Hiei, come with us. Botan needs us the most right now and making the others hate you won't make Sesshomaru stop playing dirty." Hiei rose from were he sat and walked away from the kitsune as placed a hand to his face, "Hn. It doesn't hurt my face...I've been struck a lot worse...why do I feel so...horrible?"  
  
Kurama smiled as he looked at his friend, "Because, Kagome has a kind heart and you are feeling the pain you inflicted on it. She's a woman Hiei, you need to be more gentle." Hiei growled and turned to his comrade, "Why don't you march off with the rest of them? I am the heartless jerk after all." The kitsune chuckled to himself, "I know you better than that, Hiei."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"LET ME GO!!" Squealed Botan as she kicked and thrashed about in the taiyoukai's vice grip. "You really want to die, don't you, bitch?" Said Sesshomaru as he flung the annoying Ferry woman over his shoulder. Botan pummeled the dog lord's back as she roared, "Bitch? How dare you! You smelly old mutt!" Sesshomaru snarled at the ferry woman's remark and hurled her into a near by tree. Before Botan could recover, Sesshomaru brought a poison claw to her face, "Bitch, if you ever call me that again you shall be punished."  
  
Botan winced in pain as she was once more flung onto the fluffy shoulder of Sesshomaru. "My friends will come for me!" The taiyoukai smirked, "Good that is what I want." Botan placed her hand to her face, "Why Hiei and Kurama? Why not any other youkai?" Sesshomaru leaped over a brook and coldly replied, "Because, the other youkai you speak of are weak and stupid. Your "friends" have remarkable power, including that so-called Ningen."  
  
"So-called? You mean Yusuke?" The ferry woman looked at the dog lord with anger, "What do you know?" Sesshomaru growled at the death woman, "I know what my nose tells me. He isn't exactly human nor is he exactly a dirty hanyou." Botan rubbed the bump that bothered her head, "So, if I'm a GOOD little girl, you won't kill me and you will take me to my friends in three days?" Sesshomaru coldly chuckled as they approached a winged creature, "You catch on quite well, Bitch." Botan growled at the lord as they mounted the animal, "My name is Botan, not bitch!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome angrily marched through the forest ahead of the group. Yusuke totted over to Inu Yasha and exclaimed, "Yo, does Kagome act like this a lot, Dog-breath?" Inu Yasha's yellow eyes glared at the teen, " Kagome is a nice person but, once some one pisses her off she won't give up until they apologize." Yusuke's gave the dog man a mischievous look, " I take it you know by personal experience." "Shut up Grease-Monkey!" growled Inu Yasha as he shook his fist at the Spirit Detective  
  
Miroku smirked as he took this time to interject, "Oh, Yusuke. When Inu Yasha and Kagome fight it's like an old married couple!" The hanyou spun around and stared the houshi down, "What the hell do you mean by that!" "It means that you have the hotts for women that can purify your ass, Dog-breath!" Yusuke smirked as he continued, "Kagome and Inu Yasha sitting in a tree!! K-I-S-S-" Inu Yasha bore his claws and dashed at the teen, "BASTARD!!!"  
  
Yusuke glanced at the puppy's "Dinky finger nails" and laughed, "Hey, if you want a Spirit Gun bullet up your ass, just go ahead and try me!" Kuwabara turned his head toward the back of the group as he looked at Kurama and asked, "Did Hiei go back?" Kurama shook his head, "No, He just doesn't want to be seen right, now." Kuwabara muttered, "Serves that dwarf right, he shouldn't have even thought about saying something like that." Kurama bowed his head, "Yes, Hiei how ever, is sulking at the moment. I think he feels bad for what he said."  
  
Kuwabara instantly roared in laughter, "Hiei sulk? HAHA! That's a new one! I've seen him growl at people when he knew he was wrong, but sulk?" Sango turned her head and began focusing her attention to the kitsune and tall teenager. Kurama smiled as he noticed her gaze. "Well," began the fox, "It is my theory that Miss Kagome is the one who brought it upon him." The huntress stopped in her tracks, "I for one know youkai are very hateful creatures, especially the forbidden children of the Koorime. Actually, I am surprised that Hiei would have a heart at all."  
  
Kurama eyes narrowed at Sango, "And why would you say such things, Lady Sango?" The huntress rang her fingers through her raven hair, "My great grandfather fought one by the name of Kyou. If they even survive being throw form their island, the forbidden ones are often rejected, so they are full of hate and bloodlust." Kuwabara shuttered at the thought, "Eee..and I thought one Hiei was bad enough. How strong was this, Kyou?" Sango's gaze drifted toward the sky, "Kyou was called by many, "Death Bringer". He destroyed many villages. My great grandfather fought Kyou, and almost died at his hands. He was rescued by a powerful man with Holy powers, much like Kagome."  
  
Kurama froze in his tracks, "Was there any account of what this holy man looked like?" Sango shook her head, "All that I know was that he was from the far West. A barbarian to say. Why?" Kurama waved his hand, "It's nothing. Oh, and don't worry about Hiei. He'll get over it." The huntress growled as she scoped the trees, "Yes, I guess so."  
  
Kagome's mind burned with anger, 'I thought Botan was his friend! How cruel! Poor Botan is stuck in the hands of that darn Sesshomaru and he won't fight for her! JERK!' "Kagome-onee-chan?" a voice called to her from her arms but Kagome was still lost in her thought. 'How can any one just be so heartless! I HATE him!' "Kagome?" the child like voice rang to her once more as the young miko still wandered in her thoughts. "Hate...? No, he did save my life twice already...' Her voice awakened to reality sighing, "I guess, I was just so frustrated with him. After all he did for me, I thought....."  
  
Shippo looked at the young beauty stating, "Are you talking about Hiei? He was mean wasn't he? But you got pretty mean yourself! I am proud of you, Kagome!" Kagome smiled at the kit and guilt fully replied, "Thanks Shippo." Inu Yasha bounded away from Yusuke and next to Kagome, "Hey...you ok?" The miko smiled at the hanyou, "Yeah, I feel a little better now, Inu Yasha. Why? Were you worried?" He turned his head away from her, "Feh, Well...I was...a little bit." Kagome's eyes brightened as she gazed at Inu Yasha and to her surprise, he smiled at her.  
  
Miroku gazed into the horizon, "It's getting late. We have been walking the whole day in the dark for awhile now so, we should stop for tonight and rest up." Yusuke glowed with determination, "But, Botan is still out there. She-" Kurama placed a hand on Yusuke's shoulder, "I know Sesshomaru won't do anything really horrible to her. She is part of a deal is she not? Have some faith, Yusuke." With that, the group began to set up camp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Botan sat by the taiyoukai with her arms crossed and nose in the air. She was getting sick of this stupid dog and ignorant attitude. Maybe, if he got distracted some how, she could easily fly away on her boat ore and make her escape! Botan smiled at her flawless plan, this mutt would not use her to get her friends to do his bidding! Suddenly, a smell of blood and smoke filled her as the sight of a large castle burned.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes burned with rage as he scooped up the ferry woman and dashed toward his castle. "What in the hell happen here!" Called the enraged Lord of the western lands. One of the palace youkai soldiers limped over to his master, "It was that bastard fish king from Europe, me lord! He knew you left us, so he attacked while you where gone. The castle will be alright, the rest of soldiers are already putting out the flames."  
  
Sesshomaru dropped Botan and in a panic he grabbed the solider and mournfully growled, "Where is Rin?" The solider shook his head, "I am sorry...I was here the entire time, I have no idea." Sesshomaru glared at the ferry woman and then turned to the palace. After deciding what was more important, he dashed in to his home. Botan dusted her self off and took to the air on her boat ore. She was about to fly away when something caught her eye, a little human girl was huddled by herself by the far corner of the great walls of the palace. The young woman gasped in fear for the child so she quickly flew over to her, "Little girl? Are you alright? It's dangerous here, you must escape!"  
  
Rin looked up form where she sobbed and saw the beautiful blue haired woman staring back at her, Rin's eyes streamed with tears as she hugged the nice lady, "Please!" cried Rin, "You have to get Sesshomaru-sama! Jaken is hurt and Chi...Chi is-Chi is-HE ATE HER!!! Whaaa!" Rin buried her face in the woman's kimono and wailed. Botan gently patted the girl's head as her eyes gazed up on to the wall in front of her...there a message was written in blood...fairy blood...  
  
Botan narrowed her eyes in disgust as she read:  
  
Sesshomaru lord of the western lands of Japan,  
  
Come to the gathering to fight me,  
  
or else, next time I will kill your ningen child.  
  
-Balorog Lord of the Fomori

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The camp was still and calm that night, Kagome had trouble sleeping even with Shippo cuddled next to her. She sat up and eyed her friends. Inu Yasha was the closest to her. He protectively clenched on to the Tetsusaiga in his slumber. Kagome smiled at the hanyou. She was glad that he was getting along better with the newest members of the group, that meant Inu Yasha could have more friends than just her, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Miroku.  
  
She was especially happy that Inu Yasha was getting along with Yusuke, the two of them had similar personalities, so it was natural that they wouldn't get along at first. Kuwabara was becoming one of Miroku and Sango's favorites and Shippo clinged to Kurama. Kagome giggled at the thought, Shippo had missed the company of his own kind and Kurama was so sweet to him. She loved how Shippo would trot closely behind the older fox as Kurama would just smile. Then her thoughts went to Hiei...Hiei didn't seem to get along well with any of the others.  
  
Miroku and Sango didn't seem to like him because of his attitude, Shippo avoided him out of fear and Inu Yasha....Well, Inu Yasha hated Hiei's very presence around her. She remembered the events of earlier that morning and sighed, "May be I was a little too mean to him." Suddenly she heard a soft chuckle come from behind her, "Well it seems that I am not only one that can't sleep." Kagome jumped and quickly turned toward the voice. Standing there in the moonlight, was the crimson teen, Kurama.  
  
She gave a sigh of relief, "Oh, you gave me a scare there, Kurama." He smiled kindly and crouched down beside her pulling out some crisp red apples from his pockets, "Would you like one? They're fresh." The young miko slightly pinkened at her cheeks and took one, "Thanks." The human kitsune's emerald eyes softened as he cooed, "Your welcome." The two sat in silence, for awhile, only the sounds of them crunching on the sweet apples was heard. Kagome stopped and stared off into the sky, "Kurama-kun, do you think I was a little hard on Hiei?"  
  
Kurama turned his gaze to the sky as well, "Miss Kagome, you where hurt by what he said. You did as you felt. As for Hiei, he doesn't want any one to see it but, he has a big heart as well. The truth was he was ashamed that he couldn't help Botan, so he made it seem like he didn't care." Kagome folded her arms over her legs and sighed, "He sure does a good job at making himself mean." Kurama looked at Kagome, his glaze more intense and forgiving, "Hiei, has known nothing but hate for a long time Miss Kagome." The raven haired beauty waved her hand as she smiled, "Kurama, please, it's just Kagome."  
  
Kurama's face brightened with amusement, "Well, Kagome, Hiei hasn't had a family like the rest of us. The fact is...oh never mind. I better not say to much or he will hear me." Kagome's cheeks brightened, "I thought-" The Human Kitsune stood from his spot, "No, Hiei feels guilty, so he stayed. He's not far, in fact." He walked over to Kagome and placed a soft hand and her head as she blushed, "Kagome, I think I shall retire, good night." With that the fox walked over to his bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
Kagome clenched her chest as her heart throbbed gently. 'Don't be silly, he was just being nice.' She told herself, 'A nice drink of fresh spring water should do the trick.' With that Kagome got up with out trying not to arouse the sleeping Shippo and strolled to the nearby creek. She knelt by the edge of the brook as cupped her hands as she scooped up some water and brought it to her parched lips.  
  
With out warning, some thing landed next to her making Kagome "EEp" in surprise. As she turned to see who or what it was that startled her, a pair of blood red eyes looked back into hers. Hiei turned his face away from her as she stared at him. Slowly, he pulled out his blade from his sheath. Kagome's eyes widened in fear, was Hiei this mad with her? She gasped for air she closed her eyes preparing for a blow.  
  
Then a ring of dropped metal was heard in her ears. She opened her eyes to see the sword laid in front of her. Hiei got down on his hands and knees and bowed his head, "Listen," he muttered, "If you're angry with me then punish me and get it over with." Kagome's face filled with shock, "What?" Hiei raised his head to her, "Ermm! You heard me!" Kagome glanced at the sword laid by her feet, "Are you crazy? I'm not going to cut you up just for something you said!"  
  
Hiei rose to a sitting position on his knees, "Don't listen to that fox! I don't want you to change you opinion just for something he said! I know you hate me so get done with your rage with me now!" Instantly, Hiei's face was caught gently by two silk soft hands. Kagome gazed in to his Ruby eyes, "Hiei," she said in a soft, sweet voice, "I do NOT hate you and I won't punish you any more than that slap you got today."  
  
She continued, " Hiei, I know it was wrong for me to-" The forbidden child's eyes flared, "Don't! I don't want to hear that. I was the one that offended all of you blasted ningen. Don't apologize." The young miko sadly gazed at the youkai, "Hiei...I'm sorry. Can you please be my body guard again?" Hiei finally pulled his face away from her soft hands and stood, "Hn. Didn't I just say not to do that?" Kagome handed him his sword, "Hiei..." He glared at her with annouyace, "WHAT!?" Her chocolate eyes filled with care, "Would you consider being one of my friends?"  
  
The fire youkai's face filled with surprise, no one had ever said that to him. Still, he swallowed his pride and turned away from the ningen miko to hide his slightly pinkened cheeks, "Hn. Whatever, Lets just go back to camp." With that Hiei trotted into the campsite with a satisfied Kagome walking behind him. 

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

There you go people, A bit of Kagome/ Inu Yasha

Kagome/ Kurama

and Kagome/Hiei! ::Evil smirk:: I am going to leave you guys guessing! MWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Chi has been murdered by some unknown "Demon King" that calls himself Balorog. Who is he? What does he want with Sesshomaru?  
  
Question time!!! Ok you may be asking Kirby-Chan, What the hell is a Fomori?  
  
Well in Celtic mythology, the Fomori are demons that live in the impenetrable darkness of the sea's depths and in lakes and dark pools in the upper world. They were once ruled by Balor (He was the King of Demons), who provided them with food (Take a wild guess what that was). After Balor's demise they returned to their waters and prey on people, taking the form of sea-monsters or any other type of lake spirit.  
  
Balorog is my play off of the name Balor. He's a villain I made up so you won't see him any where in the myths.  
  
Ok, Pantom Kitsune brought up a good point to me. If Yusuke does have demon blood why didn't Inu Yasha smell it in him? Cleary he smelt Kurama and Hiei but why not Yusuke?  
  
Well, I read that Yusuke isn't all hanyou but carries the blood of an oni. This means that one of his ancestors was, in fact, a full-hanyou but not him. Merrr....and if I am wrong you can correct me. Heck, even Kurama and Hiei call Yusuke a human. So after reading my Inu Yasha manga I found out the only reason that Inu Yasha had trouble using the Wind Scar(Kize no Kitsu)(Is that spelled right?) was because he couldn't smell it at first. Sesshomaru had a better nose so he was able find it easier. (Inu Yasha Graphic novel 14, page 19.)  
  
If you want to correct me on any thing please email me! And thank you PK! (o.O Can I call you PK, Pantom Kitsune?) for bringing that point up...Heck, at first I didn't even notice it! O.o() I am a bit of an air head.......  
  
oxoxoxoxoxoxoox is my new spilt thingy instead of all the # number and star symbols.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! IT'S WHAT KEEPS ME GOING!!!**


	15. Twists and Turns

Kirby-Chan: Yo! YO! Mika here! And this is the 15th chapter!!! w00t!  
Simon Belmont: Throwing confetti and in a dull voice:: Yeay, 15.  
Kirby-Chan: That's right! I am on a roll! Things are starting to get spicy, who am I going to pair Kagome with? ::evil grin:: I just leave that for you guys to guess.  
Simon Belmont: Um....Maybe you should keep it Inu Yasha and Kagome. Keep it too the original story.  
Kirby-Chan: Yeah I thought about that, and I do like Inu Yasha/Kagome as couple! BUT Can't I have a little fun?  
Simon Belmont: Alright, but I really think-  
Kirby-Chan: YOU ARE NOT THE AUTHOR!!! I AM!!! I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT!! WHAHAAHAHAHA!  
Simon Belmont: ::hides:: She's scarier than a vampire. Read the chapter before she really hurts me!  
  
NOTE: ' (insert words here)' are thoughts and " (insert words here)" is speaking.  
oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxox  
  
An Unlikely Fellowship Chapter 15: Twists and Turns  
  
"Hiei..." The fire youkai glared at beautiful young miko with annoyance burning in his ruby red eyes, "WHAT!?" Her's filled with care as she gazed at him ever so gently, "Would you consider being one of my friends?"  
  
Hiei growled as he sat in one of the trees that over looked the camp as he watched the sleeping form of the woman with long, wavy, raven locks. 'She is so confusing. That onna...one second she hates me, then she welcomes me with that stupid smile of hers! Me be her friend? Hn! It makes me so angry....' The forbidden child placed his arms behind his head and turned his gaze toward the branches of the tree.  
  
'Good morning my friend.' called a voice in Hiei's head, 'The weather is so nice here, doesn't it remind you of the demon world?' Hiei snarled and turned his head to the body below him, 'What do you want, fox?' Kurama greeted his friend with a warm smile, 'It's good to see that you came back to us. Kagome forgave you didn't she?' "Hn." Stated the fire youkai, 'That is none of your business.'  
  
The kitsune in tensed his gaze over to the sleeping girl and the hanyou that slept next to her, 'Hiei, do yourself a favor and don't get too close to Kagome.' Hiei burned with fury at his friend's thought, 'Why on earth would I want to get close to a lousy ningen? You can be so foolish, Kurama.'  
  
'I mean it, Hiei. Can you not see that she is in love with Inu Yasha? And Inu Yasha seems to love her as well? It maybe fate.'  
  
Hiei growled looked away from his friend, 'I don't care about them! And what about you? I saw the way you talked with her last night. Don't tell me things that you are even guiltier of!' Kurama bowed his head, 'Kagome is very charming to our kind. But that is why I am telling you to watch yourself. I will watch myself as well.'  
  
Hiei swelled up with anger as he rose from the branch, 'I am going to hunt.' Kurama frowned, "Hiei, please keep in mind what I said." "Hn." With that, Hiei bounded away into the forest. "What do you mean to keep in mind what you said? You didn't say any thing, Kurama-san!" The Kitsune looked down at his feet and was greeted by the stare of the young Shippo. "Good morning, young one," Kurama said with tender smile, "Hiei and I don't have to speak to one another to have a conversation."  
  
The kit eyes filled with awe, "You mean telepathy? COOL!!" Sango rose from her slumber and stared at the two kitsunes. She smiled as Kurama knelt down to the ground and patted the youngster's head. Suddenly, she felt a warm stroke on her back side that made her jump. "Ahh..." purred the voice below her, "Such a wonderful feeling..." "HENTAI!!!!" screamed Sango as the whole camp woke in a start as the huntress pounded the hoshi.  
  
"DAMN IT MIROKU!" roared Yusuke as he too began to pound poor Miroku. "But I didn't do any thing to YOU!" Miroku squealed as the teen Spirit Detective rammed his fist in to him. "You made Sango scream and that woke me up from a nice sleep!" "FORGIVE ME!" Miroku begged. Kuwabara just scratched his orange head and muttered, "Um, don't you think he's had enough beatings, Urameshi?" Inu Yasha growled, "If you ask me, he needs more. Damn pervert..."  
  
Kagome smiled as she crawled out from her blanket, "Good morning everyone!" Shippo bounded away from Kurama and into the miko's arms, "KA-GO-ME!" Inu Yasha smelled the air and growled, "Hiei's been around here! I thought that bastard went home!" "Oh no, he apologized to me last night." Kuwabara and Yusuke froze in their tracks as their faces swelled up. Suddenly, the whole camp was baffled by the two boys' laughter.  
  
Inu Yasha growled, that damn hybrid demon was around Kagome when he wasn't looking, again. It infuriated the hanyou like nothing else and Yusuke and Kuwabara's stupid gawking wasn't helping his temper. "Are you sure it was Hiei?" Joked Yusuke, "I don't think he ever apologizes for any thing!" Kagome stuck her tongue out in disagreement as she let go of Shippo, "WELL, it WAS Hiei and he DID apologize."  
  
Inu Yasha punched the nearest tree next to him. It snapped in half and fell to the ground. "Whoa," said Yusuke as he stopped laughing, "Who pissed in your drinking bowl this morning?" Inu Yasha snarled stomped away from the ground, "OH HELL WITH IT ALL!" "Inu Yasha!" Shouted Kagome as she raced after him. Miroku and Sango sighed, "Here we go again." Kuwabara blinked, "I am soooo confused....What just happened."  
  
Kurama chuckled, "A lover's quarrel. I'm guessing we should let them be for a while." Suddenly, a freshly killed deer was plopped out before Sango and Miroku's feet. They looked puzzled until they saw the glinter of the ruby red eyes of Hiei. "Hn," he muttered, "It's food, cook it and eat." With that he sprang into the tree and watched them. Miroku scratched his head, "Ano..." Kurama smiled as he walked over to them, "It's an apology present. Let's not waste it."  
  
The Huntress smiled and began to clean the meat of the deer. Hiei scanned the campsite, Kagome and Inu Yasha where not present. With an odd tingle in his heart, Hiei growled and closed his eyes.  
  
Botan sat in the huge bed room with the tiny girl resting her head on her lap. Botan ran her fingers though her beautiful blue hair and sighed, "Three days. Oh Yusuke..." Then her thoughts went to the evening's events as she closed her eyes.  
  
Flash back  
  
Botan held on to the tiny ningen girl tightly, the smell of death surrounded the area. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over Botan as she felt a cold chill run down her spine. Her violet pools shook in terror as they met the angry golden glare of Sesshomaru. Botan shrieked as she threw herself in front of the little girl. "PLEASE!" Botan begged, "Please don't hurt, her!"  
  
Sesshomaru roared in anger at the susgestion and pushed her away from Rin, "Bitch! Stay away from Rin." Suddenly, the little girl ran to the lord's side and grabbed his leg. "Sesshomaru-Sama! Please! Jaken-Chi-they-where -I-saw-WHAAAAAA!!" Cried Rin as tears bucketed from her eyes. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red as he strode over to Botan. "What did you do?" The Inu lord raised his clawed hand to punish the woman. Botan screamed in horror but surprisingly, the little girl threw herself on to Botan, "NOOOOOOOOO!" Cried the delicate ningen girl, "Sesshomaru-Sama, the nice lady protected Rin! Please don't hurt her!"  
  
Sesshomaru held back his anger as he saw Rin hug Botan tightly. He knew if Rin liked something, he would never take it away from her. His nose caught the scent of fairy blood and he gaze turned to the wall. After reading the threat Sesshomaru walked to a corpse of an imp. He removed the blade that was strapped to his side and swiped it on it. The creature suddenly gasped for air and stared at the taiyoukai.  
  
"My Lord Sesshomaru!" Called the imp in a panic, "It was him! Bal-" "Balorog, Yes I know. Jaken, Where is Chi's body?" Jaken paused in shock, "Before I blacked out that bastard, Balorog, was walking toward Rin. Then....all was dark." Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and coldly but calmly asked, "Rin, where is Chi?"  
  
Rin shook in fear as she clinged even tighter to the Ferry woman, "T-the monster came for Rin(hic)...said he was going to e-eat Rin. But Chi-onee-chan casted a light barrier around Rin to protect Rin. The monster w-was so angry, s-so(Hic) he-Chi-was-THE MONSTER ATE CHI!" The group remained silent until the furious roar of Sesshomaru rumbled the entire land. His eyes filled with red hatred as his claws prepared to kill. "BALOROG!!!"  
  
With that, the taiyoukai changed into a large, white dog, and bounded off into the woods. Only the sounds of mournful and angry howls could be heard. Jaken turned his attention to Botan and gawked, "A lady of death? You must be the pris-erm..guest Sesshomaru retrieved." Botan patted the child and fearfully looked off into the woods, 'I can't leave right now, he would kill me.'  
  
Rin shook in fear as she clinged to the Ferry woman, "Rin doesn't want to be alone. Rin will be scared tonight because Sesshomaru-sama will be gone." Botan smiled at the little girl, "It's alright, I'll keep an eye on you tonight." Rin smiled as she still hugged the nice lady.  
  
End Flashback  
  
When Botan opened her eyes again it was morning and Rin, was no where to be seen. She rose from the bed and looked around the room, "Rin-Chan? Rin-Chan?" She walked toward the door only to have it swung open in front of her. Botan jumped back in surprise as a young moth demon boy held out some garments. Botan blinked in confusion, "What are these for?"  
  
The boy bowed his head and in a whispered voice he replied, "Gifts from Rin. Also Sesshomaru-sama wishes for you to join him for breakfast after you have washed up." Botan's face swelled with anger, "That jerk! I won't eat with him!" Suddenly the boy froze in fear as an icy voice said, "Bitch, you have no choice in the matter. If it is what I, Sesshomaru, have commanded, then you must follow it." Botan stood as stiff as a statute as Sesshomaru appeared in the door way next to the boy.  
  
Sesshomaru growled at the lady of death, " "Jerk" am I now? You will not disrespect this Sesshomaru, Bitch." Botan roared, "Bitch this, bitch that! Is that all you have in your vocabulary besides "This Sesshomaru"?" The taiyoukai didn't like her answer at all, he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. "Never have I met a bitch this stupid. I will call you what ever I want, when ever I want when you are under my rule."  
  
Botan grabbed his arm, hoping to make him release her from his grasp. Suddenly, delight filled his eyes as he stated, "You reek, bitch." The ferry woman hissed at him as he dragged her down the hall and into a room with a giant hot spring. "Take a bath!" Instantly, he threw her, clothes and all in to the hot waters. Botan gasped for air as she resurfaced. Sesshomaru laughed coldly at her from the edge. Botan screamed in rage, "DAMN YOU! When you die, I'll be sure to send you to the lowest level of hell, you-you ASS HOLE!!"  
  
Sesshomaru gave the Ferry woman an evil smirk, as he turned and left the Ferry woman in the bathing room. She grabbed what looked like an old fashioned soap bar and hurled it at the door he just shut, "AND STAY OUT YOU CREEP!" Suddenly, tears filled her eyes as she looked at her drenched kimono, "Yusuke! Kurama! Any one! Please get me out of this place!"  
  
Inu Yasha marched ahead as Kagome chased after him, "INU YASHA!" She shouted to him. "Go back to your bastard child friend, Kagome!" He hissed at her. "That does it!" She growled, "SIT BOY!" THUNK! Inu Yasha plummeted to the ground as Kagome knelt next to him. "Inu Yasha, I told you before and I'll you again. Nothing is going on between me and Hiei." The hanyou glared at her, "Kagome, that guy...I just don't like him. It makes me so angry..." Kagome frowned at Inu Yasha, "Inu Yasha? Are you jealous? Of Hiei?"  
  
The dog-man turned his head away from the young miko, "Maybe...I was..." Kagome smiled at him, "Inu Yasha, I'm glad you care about me. However, have you ever noticed Hiei?" The hanyou growled in annoyance, "No, and I don't care." Kagome placed her hand on the inu's shoulder, "Inu Yasha, Hiei is lonely. Just like you where once, I want to talk to him so he won't be so hateful any more. He needs a friend."  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome's hands in his, "Kagome! Do you see how selfish he is? It's-" "Just the way you acted once. And you still do at times Inu Yasha. Listen, you have opened up more haven't you?" The dog-man growled as he nodded in agreement, "But Kagome..." He said as he brought his gaze closer to hers, She felt her heart pick up a pace as he continued, " I was really-" Suddenly, Kagome stood up in shock and turned away from the hanyou as he fell to the floor.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Said Inu Yasha as he pulled out the Tetsusaiga and prepared for battle. Kagome watched distant horizon as she stated, "I sense jewel shards, and they are coming really fast!" The Inu spat on the ground as he muttered, "Kouga..."  
  
oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Poor Botan-Chan! :: huggles her:: Be brave for us!  
  
This chapter was kinda more of a INU/Kagome for all you fans of it. . All you fans of the other pairings just wait for other chapters.  
  
As for Fluffy being really mean, come on, you didn't expect him to be nice to his prisoners.  
  
Bleh, the chapter was short this time, but I was running out of time so gomen, every one.  
  
Thank you all soooooo much! I have 100 reviews! ::tears of joy run down her checks:: No really, I was crying! Thank you gurlhushere13for being #100!! I know what you are saying. That's what I was trying to do in the first place! 


	16. Never Cry Wolf!

Kirby-Chan: WOOWHO! This is great! Also I am doing this for your guys sake. I may not update for awhile.  
Simon: That's right, poor little Mika is going to college!  
Kirby-chan: Yeah, Yeah don't rub it in....For the pairings, I have decided on making it a kinda love pentagon...of sorts...well kind of a hinting of it.  
Simon: ::pulls out holy whip:: NOOOO! MAKE IT JUST KAGOME AND INU YASHA DARN YOU!  
Kirby-Chan: O.O()() I still like Inu Yasha! But I thought you might do this Simon-kun...So I brought insurance.  
Kid Icarus: ::Drop kicks Simon:: Don't you dare touch Mika-sama! Or I'll go super angel on your ass!  
Simon: X.X You just had to bring Pit into this.  
Kirby-Chan: - Yep! Now both of you say it!  
Simon and Kid Icarus: On with the Chapter!  
  
oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
An Unlikely Fellowship Chapter 16: Never Cry Wolf!!  
  
Botan stomped angrily after the tiny moth boy as they traveled down the exquisite hall ways. The ferry woman had to change into the kimono that Rin had given her because of an incident with a certain taiyoukai. 'Damn that stink'in Sesshomaru!' she though to her self as she glanced at the fancy garments she wore. The kimono was a beautiful yellow with emerald and ruby like butterflies that seemed to dance on the fabric.  
  
Her violet orbs drifted toward the tiny boy youkai that was in front her and decided to ask him some questions. "Hey, are you a slave here?" The boy froze in his tracks and turned his gaze to her. "I was born to serve my master." Botan's stare narrowed, "I'll take that as a yes. That dam-" The moth child covered her mouth before a another word was said. "Please," he begged, "Watch what you say, he can hear you. If you anger him more, he'll do even worse things to you."  
  
Botan shuttered when she remembered Sesshomaru's punishment. "Ok, I'll do what you say for now...um..what's your name?" "Shikamaru," the moth whispered with joy as he took her hand, "Be wise and don't anger the master, ok?" The woman nodded her head as the boy led her in to the dinning room. The room was filled with beautiful cloths that streamed from ceiling to ceiling, priceless furniture and a huge table surrounded by huge fluffy pillows.  
  
There where only three that were seated at it, King of the Mongrels was at the head of the table sipping on some sort of drink. Next to him on the right side was the tiny sweet heart, Rin. The third person, Botan had not seen before. She was a giant warrior Raccoon-dog. By the looks of it, she was old and tired. Her beautiful amber-green orbs where filled with rage and grief. Rin took notice of Botan's appearance and sprang from the table to meet her new friend, "BOTAN!!"  
  
The lady of the death instantly was grappled by the tiny ningen girl. "You wore my present! I am so glad!" Botan couldn't help but smile at the little girl's kind heart. "Eh?" said the giant woman as she scratched her raccoon ears, "So when did you decide to pick a nice woman like that, Fluffy?" Sesshomaru growled at the woman's nickname as he crushed the cup in his hand. "Oi! I was jus' shittin ya. No need for that nasty like attitude. So if she's not your chick, then she must be the bait you are told me about."  
  
The tall youkai hybrid stood from her seat, and stretched her long, muscular arms. "The Swan is ready for take flight. And I will kill Balorog, got it?" The taiyoukai glared at his old nana with his golden orbs. "Seiko...your condition is getting worse. You are not even able to pick up Masa or Mune any more. I will kill that fool of a fish." A roar of rage filled the room as Seiko stomped the marble floor, "DAMN IT! CHI WAS MY CHILD! AND NOW SHE CAN'T REST IN PEACE BECUASE THAT FISH ABSORBED HER!"  
  
Sesshomaru rose from his seat and coldly threatened, "Seiko, you will NOT go after him. His strength is on par with me and I know very well that at your present state, you won't last a minute against me." Seiko fell back into her pillow and began to violently cough, "Fine, but rip out his heart for me..." Botan still stood in fear of the two youkai. They both had so much power...knowledge...and hate. Sesshomaru's gaze turned toward her, "So you finally came, wench."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
He knew he was getting close, He could smell the miko and the mutt now. He needed to get to them.  
  
For his pack's sake.  
  
Flash back  
  
Beside a great river bank a group of wolf youkai gathered to drink the fresh mountain liquid. Among them was the wolf prince, Kouga. He took great pride and care in his pack. They were the dearest family he had and he guarded them with his life. He sat down at the edge of the river bank listening to the happy voices of his family. One of the wolf pups scurried its way to his leader and yipped. Kouga smiled as his strong and gentle hand stroked the pup's head.  
  
The tiny wolf barked with joy as he spun around and ran toward the side of the river. Kouga brushed off his fur outfit and glazed in the wolf child's direction, 'He'll grow into one of the strongest of the bunch one day." Suddenly, the pup was grabbed by scaly clawed like hands and pulled into the water. Kouga gasped in shock as he dashed over to the water's edge.  
  
The rest of the pack was startled, something in the air didn't smell right. Kouga roared with anger, "Damn you! Come out and fight me you lousy cowards! How dare you feast on the young!" Instantly, odd, fish like creatures sprang out from the murky depths of the river, gawking and laughing. The wolf prince sprinted at the nearest one of the creatures tearing it in half with his mighty claws. More of the demons came from the water and attacked Kouga.  
  
The rest of the pack counter attacked the slimy, and disgusting beasts, enabling Kouga to fend off the increasing numbers of the youkai. Kouga sniffed and frantically looked for the tiny pup. "YIIIIIPPP!" howled the familiar voice of the pup. Kouga dashed toward the pup's calls until he saw a man with silk aqua green hair standing by the river....as if to wait for him. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? LET HIM GO!" The man tossed his hair in to the wind, revealing a handsome, but scale covered face. His black, fish like armor glistened as the man's fin, like ears rose from the green hair.  
  
"I am called Balorog of the Fomori clan. Pay no mind to my subjects, they are just hunting the weaklings." Kouga's eyes bleed red, "YOU BASTARD!" With lightening speed, Kouga lashed at the Fomori with his leg. The Demon simply jumped over the wolf's futile attack and leaped into the tree. "I would just kill you now, but I want to torment you longer, wolf." He removed a purple orb from his armor as his gray eyes focused on Kouga. Suddenly the orb was thrown into the water, turning it into a purple poison, "I know just by the stench of this tiny river that this is your water supply." Kouga gasped and growled at the creature as it continued, "Let's play a game. If can not find some one to purify the water, my men will leave your pack be, if not, then we'll feast upon their drowned bodies. Understood?"  
  
"Like hell I'll play your game, trout face! Come down here and fight me like a man!" Suddenly Balorog lifted the pup's head toward his bright white teeth. Kouga froze as the pup cried for help. "You will play my game, wolf. Or I shall feast upon the young one." Kouga stared off at his pack, trapped and out numbered by the Fomori. "Fine!" Growled Kouga as he sped off to find help. Balorog gently stroked the wolf pup's head as a female voice from behind him growled, "You are disgusting, Balorog!"  
  
The Fish King smirked at the cloaked figure below him that gazed up at him. "You know you can't oppose me kitsune. With my collar around your neck, you belong to me." "You know that there is no one alive that can clean that filth! The way you use people for your stupid games pisses me off!" "Hush, or I will show you no mercy, fox." The woman growled and sat below her "master", cursing and plotting a way to free her self from this cruel soul.  
  
End Flash back  
"Are you sure it's Kouga?" Asked Kagome as she turned to Inu Yasha. The hanyou spat at the figure closing in on them, "Yeah, I can smell that stink bomb from a mile away. Kagome you'd better move, I'm going to whack him with the Wind Scar." Kagome growled at him, "Inu Yasha! He has helped us out in the past! Are you two still going to fight this worthless battle?" Doggy-boy didn't move from his attack position, "Feh, that flea bitten wolf won't stop throw' in his punches, so why should I?"  
  
"Kagome!" Called a voice from the on coming twister of speed. "KAZE NO KIT-" "SIT!!" Kagome shouted in a panic as Inu Yasha smashed into the ground. Suddenly a figure of a handsome young man sprang over the fallen body of the dog man and clasped his hands with Kagome. "It's so good to see you again!" His long black hair blew gently in the wind as Kagome said, "Um....Hello, Kouga."  
  
The wolf growled as the dog man sprang to his feet. "Get lost!" Shouted Inu Yasha baring his razor like claws at Kouga. "I'm not going any where until I am able to speak to my woman!" "She's not YOUR woman!" roared Inu Yasha hurled himself at the wolf youkai. Kouga simply sprang out of the way and kicked the dog away in to a nearby bolder. "Stop it!" Kagome shouted at the two canines. Before the miko could continue, the wolf instantly was at her side, "Kagome, I really need to speak with you! If you don't mind..." Suddenly the wolf grabbed Kagome and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"Kouga! PUT ME DOWN!" Screamed Kagome as she began to kick and squirm in his grip. "No time to explain, just come with me!" With that Kouga dashed of with Kagome screaming for Inu Yasha. The dog man rose from his spot and dashed toward the thieving wolf, cursing. "Damn it! She should have let me blast that wolf to hell! Now she's gotten kidnapped again!" As Inu Yasha tired his hardest to catch them a black figure zipped by him shooting toward the kidnapper.  
  
"What the hell?" Inu Yasha said as his face filled with shock. Suddenly Kurama and Yusuke where at his side with Kuwabara huffing and puffing behind them. "Yo!" Said Yusuke as he saluted the Dog-man. "May we be of assistance?" Kurama teased. "Feh, That's if you guys can keep up to that wolf freak. How did you guys know any ways?" "We heard Kagome-Chan's cries and followed them!" Called Sango as She, Miroku and Kirara hovered over them.  
  
"We ain't gonna catch him like this!" Inu Yasha Roared as the others raced with him. Shippo's head popped out from Kurama's wild hair, "Don't worry! Hiei will knock him down for us!" Suddenly, Inu Yasha's thoughts went to the black figure that zipped past him earlier, "That was that He-He freak! HE'S THAT FAST?!" The hanyou's speed began to pick up, 'I won't let him get to her first!'  
  
Hiei mind burned with fury, he took his eyes off her for one second and then she got into trouble again. Damn hanyou-mutt, he probably couldn't take care of himself very well. Well, one thing was for certain, what ever ran off with the miko would find themselves dead in couple seconds. With the beautiful jagan eye reviled, he could see the offender very well.  
  
'Hn. It's a worthless wolf.'  
  
Studying the situation, Hiei could see that the canine youkai didn't seem to want to kill the miko, rather, he looked like he wanted something from her. The forbidden child hissed at the thoughts that ran through his mind, each one made Hiei's rage rise. By this time Kagome stopped complaining and asked the wolf, "Kouga, what do you want form me? We where in the middle of trying to rescue a friend of ours."  
  
Kouga growled in a worried tone, "Some demons from the far west have poisoned our water source with some curse! You have to try purify it or else my pack will become fish food!!" Kagome looked toward the youkai, "Why didn't you just say that in the first place!?! I wouldn't have screamed at you and had my body guards chase after you." Kouga froze when he reached an edge of a river, "Body Guards? I didn't see any-"  
  
Suddenly, the wolf was dropped kicked by a black figure that zipped about, causing him to drop the miko to the ground. Kouga instantly got up and stared at what hit him, a short man with jet black hair. "Who the hell are you, Shorty? And how the hell where you able to catch up to me?" Hiei ignored the wolf and turned toward Kagome, "Can't leave you alone for a minute can I, woman?"  
  
"HEY!" Roared the wolf prince, "Don't turn your back on me!" Hiei gave the lobo a smirk, "Hn. I was just thinking about how I was going to rip you to shreds. Damn wolf, what gave you the right to run off with the miko?" Kouga ran his fingers through the raven hair that danced behind him, "She's my woman. I have every right to do as I please."  
  
Hiei gave a disgusted look toward Kagome as she panicked, "Don't listen to him!" The forbidden child walked over to the young woman, gave a slight sniff, then growled at the wolf, "You lied. For that, I'll skin you and wear you like a fur coat." Kagome stood in front of Hiei, "Hiei, listen you can take me back as soon as I'm done seeing what's up with the water source." With that, she walked over to the river's edge and stared into the water.  
  
It was a vile, purple liquid that smelled like death. Kouga growled at the short man and then said to the miko, "The demons who did this called them selves the Fomori Clan. Basically a bunch a fish monsters." When Kagome reached to touch the water Hiei caught her hand, "Wait." The demon picked up a branch at his feet and threw it into the condemned substance. It instantly caused the branch to burst into flames. Kagome yelped knowing that could have been her fingers, "Whoa, thanks body guard!" "Hn."  
  
Suddenly, Kouga gave a sigh of relief, 'So, he's just the body guard. I thought he was into her or something.' Hiei looked at Kagome's back and saw a bundle arrows as well as a bow there. "Miko, can you place purifying energy into your arrows?" She gave a look to the forbidden Child as if to say, 'Well, duh.' The bastard child continued, "This curse can not be purified by touching it directly. I have seen it many times in the Demon world."  
  
Kagome clapped her hands, "I get it! My arrow should do the job for me!" Kouga gazed at the water with hope blazing in his eyes, 'Please work....' The raven haired beauty gripped her bow and placed an arrow in it's string. "Please!" she shouted as the arrow flew with the radiant light surrounding it. The arrow dipped into the damned river and suddenly, the river began to glow with the energy of the arrow. Kagome stared into the water as the energy raced like a shock wave, "Wow! I did that?"  
  
Hiei's ruby orbs narrowed as he turned toward her, 'Hn. As I thought...she is not aware of her own strength.'  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Kouga's pack was cornered by a smaller group of the Fomori. The rest of the demon fish laughed and mocked the tribe of wolves as they swam in the purple waters. "Look, the water doesn't hurt us! It's just like home!" One of the wolf demons sighed, "Foul creatures. If I live through this, I'll never eat fish again. " Suddenly a scream rang from the far side of the river. One of the Fomori began to burn in the river that quickly carried a white energy down it.  
  
Balorog roared at his men, "Fools! Get out of the water! You'll be killed!" However, most of the creatures couldn't escape fast enough, and burned in the holy waters. The cloaked fox woman smiled as she thought, 'It must be the legendary unicorn maiden! Like in the old stories! Ol' Butt fish is biting way more than he can chew this time!" Balorog glared at his slave woman and threw the pup away from him, "Retreat for now, men! Retreat!" With that the fish-like-men dashed off into the forest with super speed with some of the wolves chasing after the slower ones.  
  
The cloaked woman smiled to her self as she disappeared into the shadowy woods. 'Maybe' she thought, 'Maybe this is the prelude to my freedom.'  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"KA-GO-ME!!" roared Inu Yasha as he raced to the figures by the river, by this time, the dog-man had already out ran the others. Now he could see Kagome, thank god she wasn't hurt, as for the bastard child and the wolf, they would pay. "Inu Yasha!" Shouted Kagome with joy as she saw her first love coming in for her rescue. Then some thing caught her eye, an old tree stump the dog hadn't seen.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Watch out for that-" It was too late, the inu was so focused on getting to Kagome he forgot to look in front of his feet because in that second, he tripped on his face and began to roll uncontrollably into the river. SPLASH! Hiei sighed with disappointment, "Baka...I thought he would have seen that." Kouga on the other hand was baling, "Your lucky that I had my Kagome purify that before you did that!" Hiei's crimson eyes burned at the lobo's statement as he let out a low threatening growl. Inu Yasha sprung out of the water at the remark, clutching his sword, "SHE'S NOT YOURS!"  
  
Kouga ignored the puppy and turned toward Kagome with a thankful look in his beautiful youkai gaze, "Kagome, thank you. I have to go to my tribe now, so take care." With that, the wolf prince turned and began to run away, "Hey mutt-face don't you DARE lay a finger on MY woman while I'm gone!" Inu Yasha growled as the wolf shot off into the distance. His attention switched to the koorime, "Alright you lousy bastard child, how the hell did you get so fast?"  
  
Hiei turned away from the Inu, "Hn." Kagome placed a slender hand on the hanyou's shoulder as she said, "Inu Yasha, I'm glad you came to save me but, you don't have to talk to Hiei like that." "SO you're taking HIS side! Fine, stay with your bastard child friend, for all I care!" "Inu Yasha! I'm not taking sides! It's just not right calling him names like that!" The forbidden one muttered, "Hn. It's not an insult, it IS what I am after all. It's not a problem if one accepts what he is...Isn't that right, hanyou?"  
  
Inu Yasha froze, the 'bastard' had a point. Hiei had accepted who he was and seemed to have no desire to change that. But, he, the 'hanyou', always complained and hated what he was...That damn little freak. "Hn. It seems I struck a nerve. Next time, keep your comments to yourself." The fire youkai then zipped away toward the rest of the group. "Inu Yasha...." Kagome said sadly as she stared at her dearest friend.  
  
Suddenly, guilt filled the hanyou, he always hated how Sesshomaru talked down to him. Inu Yasha had sworn to himself not to treat any one like that...but, he did. Now he saw why the koorime said what he did to him. Because he, Inu Yasha, acted like Sesshomaru. The inu clenched his fist and turned to his best friend, "Kagome...I'm sorry."  
  
The young miko smiled at him, "It's all right, Inu Yasha. Let's go back to the others all right?" The dog felt a little bit of the guilt lift from his shoulders, Kagome always knew what to say.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Kid Icarus: Oh my Gosh! The chapter's not over yet?  
Simon: ::whacks the angel boy:: Shut UP! I'm trying to listen!  
Kid Icarus: WHY YOU! For that, I'll show every one how they drew you in Captain N!  
Simon: O.O()()() NUUUUUUUUUUU.........ANY THING BUT THAT!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Botan strode over to the seat next to Rin. She didn't care to look in the mutt king's direction at all, in fact, she would pretend that he wasn't even there. Sesshomaru knew what the ferry woman was trying to do, but it didn't matter to him. She was merely a tool for getting what he wanted. The bastard that wielded the Jagan, the human boy with demon blood and...Youko Kurama. That damn fox that had caused him so much trouble in the past.  
  
Some how, he would always find away to sneak past his father's best guards and then get to the most valued treasures in the castle. He remembered how time and time again, he, the great Sesshomaru would be out foxed by the silver kitsune. Many times they had fought in the place walls and even if he had won the fight with the fox, he'd still find a way to escape from the dog...sometimes WITH the treasure. Even the great taiyoukai King had the misfortune of being out smarted by Youko.  
  
But now, that fox would bend to his will, Sesshomaru had something of his. But something else bothered him, his instincts told him that he also would have something that Balorog feared in he kept the lady of death in his captivity. For the moment, He would have to wait to see what it was.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Inu Yasha woke from his slumber on a tree branch. The moon was still out which meant it was still late. He peered around the campsite making sure that every one was accounted for....well, every one that was important, that is. Hiei had left the group earlier that afternoon, saying something about taking his mind off some things. Although Inu Yasha felt a little sorry for what he said to the Forbidden Child, he was even happier that he wouldn't be around Kagome.  
  
They had also ran into some lower class demons that day, He finally got to shove his powers down Grease-Monkey's throat. Shippo hung all over Kurama that day, so Inu Yasha didn't get pestered by the kit. Kuwabara had Kirara in his arms constantly telling it how much it was 'a good kitty'. To top it off, Sango pounded Miroku a couple times that day and that seemed to lighten every one's mood. It was all most a perfect afternoon.  
  
Some how, Inu Yasha felt as if some one was coming toward the group of sleeping campers, and it wasn't Hiei...somehow, he felt as if he knew this feeling. His gaze turned toward the moon, only to catch a glimpse of a pearl white dragon that seemed to be carrying a blue soul. Inu Yasha's senses woke, there was only one person he knew with those.........  
  
Kikyo.............  
  
oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox  
  
Wow the chapter is finally finished!  
  
I am so proud at my self!  
  
Suggestions and feedback are nice! And I love getting them from you guys!  
  
(To FK) Guess who the fox lady is. (smirk) Send her info again by, email ok? 


	17. Heart

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters.  
Nor do I own Inu Yasha or any one there.  
Also I don't own Ria the Kitsune.  
  
Kirby-Chan: I am in a writing mood. I have to practice for College Writing after all!  
Simon Belmont: Damn it! Why'd you have to put Kikyo in the story!  
Kirby-Chan: Simon...This isn't a story where Inu Yasha runs off with Kikyo. No INU BASHING HERE!  
Simon Belmont: Ok. So when are you going have Inu and Kagome get together?  
Kirby-Chan: Ano.......not in this chapter....remember what I said last chapter...this is going to be a love pentagon.  
Simon Belmont: ::enraged:: WHAT!!!! ::unleashes wave of purifying energy:  
Kirby-Chan: O.O!!!! Pit! Save me from the angry vampire killer!  
Kid Icarus: Hm...I think you should be punished for the Inu/Kagome fans sake for this chapter.  
Kirby-Chan: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU...........::gets punished by ticked off Simon:  
Kid Icarus: ::smirk:: Looks like I'm in charge! On with the chapter!  
  
oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
An Unlikely Fellowship Chapter 17: Heart  
  
He gazed at the mutilated demon bodies that laid before him. Damn lower classes, it was their own fault that they tried to mess with him when he was in a bad mood. In any case, it helped relieve his mind from her...  
  
xxxxxxxxFlashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
'Fox.' Kurama's mental senses picked up, the Koorime wanted to speak with him. 'What is it Hiei?' It was not long ago that the fire youkai retrieved the young miko, Kagome from being kidnapped. The kitsune had noticed that Hiei was acting different ever sense then. Had some thing happened? The fox wished he had ran with the dog, but something told him that it would be better if he stayed behind with the humans. Besides, at the time, he had Shippo with him and Kurama didn't want to put the kit in any danger.  
  
'Hn. There's something I need to do. Tell the others not to follow me.' With that, the forbidden child zipped away from the group of travelers. "Huh?" Yusuke said as he saw his comrade disappear into the nearby woods, "Where's Hiei running off to?" "Who cares?" snorted the Inu as he continued his march with Kagome. Miroku the hoshi turned toward the elder kitsune, "Do you have any idea Kurama-san?"  
  
Kurama felt the glow of everyone's eyes upon him, as if to try to look into his very soul for the answer, "He told me that he needed to do something. That is all." The kit, who had been sitting on Kagome's head bounced on to his new found idol's shoulder, "What do you think he's going to do Kurama?" The elder kitsune gazed off into the direction the hybrid ran off to, "I believe something is bothering him. He must be trying to get his mind off it."  
  
Kagome sighed as she thought to herself, 'I wonder if he is upset at what Inu Yasha said. But then again, it didn't feel like he was bothered because that." Sango brushed her long ash-colored bangs from her unworried face, "He is the forbidden Child of the Koorime, maybe being with so many of us wore him down." Kuwabara snuffed the fresh air, "Nah, something's really got to be bothering Shorty or he would have just taken it out on us."  
  
Inu Yasha growled, Hiei was a jerk, why did everyone care about what the little shrimp did? Yusuke scratched his slicked head, "Let him do what he wants, he'll come back." The other agreed and continued their way toward Seiko's mountain.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxEnd Flashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
His mind was driving him insane, Why? Why was he acting like a fool? Why was it, that when that wolf called the miko HIS woman, his blood boiled? "Hiei, do yourself a favor and don't get too close to Kagome," was what his friend advised him. Just the thought of that statement drove him up the wall. When he tried to figure out why he was so frustrated, it just enraged him even more.  
  
His fist rammed into solid ground. Why? She was just a stupid ningen. How was she able to do this to him? Damn, her.... What really made him want to explode was how she felt about that whiny puppy! He could see it in her eyes when ever he was around her. That mutt didn't even respect his own being, he could tell, the way the dog froze up when he called him a hanyou.  
  
(Note: This is going in Hiei's mind. I don't think of Inu Yasha like this! Bare with me Inu Fans! ::Simon beats her again:: GOMEN!!)  
  
How the dog dwelled in his own self-pity drove the Koorime insane. WHY? Was it perhaps....he was jealous of the half-breed? NO! He would never, ever admit that he was jealous of the moronic mutt. But, then again, Kagome did love the dog....he shouldn't care about her. Ningen were just stupid, useless, spoiled creatures. Yes, that's all they ever were....spoiled.  
  
Sensing that he was returning to original state of mind, Hiei decided to return to the others. The blood red pupils of the fire youkai moved toward the night stars. It was late, that meant the others where asleep by now. Suddenly, something caught the ruby gaze of the forbidden child. A small, snake like dragon creature floated in above him carrying what looked like a blue colored flame.  
  
The Koorime knew this type of creature very well, they where soul snatchers...maiden soul snatchers. Most likely, they where feeding their ugly, old demon mistress. Hiei smirked as he thought of a old demonic hag clinging on dearly to her worthless life. 'Hn. Maybe I should put the hag out of her misery before I return back. But first...'  
  
The short but, handsome youkai sprang gracefully into the night sky. His pearl white blade flashed with the light of the moon on to the unsuspecting soul snatcher. The creature screeched as it's last breath as it fell to the forest below freeing the woman's soul happily away into the heavens as if to thank the Koorime for his deed. Hiei watched the blue flame on the safety of an old oak branch until it was no longer visible. He then changed his mission plan and zipped toward the smell of the soul snatcher's mistress, little did he know at the same moment, Inu Yasha was heading in the same direction.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Kagome woke up in her bed, cold. Some thing didn't feel right. Her chocolate orbs scanned the campsite, Where was Inu Yasha? Was he in danger? She gazed about the trees, looking for her favorite hanyou. There was still no sign of him. Then she saw something she didn't expect, a black blur that zipped past the campers and once again into the forest.  
  
'Hiei?' Kagome thought as she found her self chasing after the figure, 'Maybe he knows where Inu Yasha is?' She knew she couldn't keep up with him, but, her woman's intuition told to just head east.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Inu Yasha sniffed at the air, Kikyo was defiantly close by. Although she was now just a figment of clay and dirt, the miko was still Inu Yasha's first love. As he began to close in one the undead miko many more white dragon creatures appeared at his side. Sure enough, in the clearing, The undead woman laid at the trunk of a tree almost like she was asleep.  
  
Instantly, her cold angry eyes shot open as she reached for her bow, "Inu Yasha, Was it you that murdered one of my servants?" The dog gave a look of sadness to the miko, he would never harm her let alone her creatures, "Kikyo, I would never..." Kikyo's long black hair gilded in the cool night breeze, her eyes still full of disbelief, "So, why have you've come Inu Yasha? Do you want to die now?"  
  
Grief filled the hanyou's golden eyes as he slowly approached her, "I wanted to see you...that's all." "Then why aren't you with my reincarnation? Surely she does a fine job as my replacement ." Again pain burst into the inu's soul, instantly he knelt before her, "Is that what you think? Is that why you are so angry? Kikyo I would never replace you...never." The miko tossed her head back laughter, what a foolish dog.  
  
Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around her holding the undead woman to his heart, "Kikyo, please. You must believe me. I still...I still..." Unexpectedly, a roar of pure rage filled the once peaceful area. The tiny dragon's barked in fear as a dark, burning aura surrounded the area. Inu Yasha threw himself in front of Kikyo, ready to take on who ever caused this threat. His golden eyes met the deadly glare of crimson....  
  
Hiei had seen Kikyo and him together....and he didn't like it one bit....  
  
xxxxxxFlash Back in Hiei's eyesxxxxx  
  
Hiei had followed the tiny snake dragons silently, hiding his scent not to arouse the foul beast. Suddenly, his nose caught the smell of the hanyou. He froze in the tree as the dog-man leaped quickly past him. 'Hn, I didn't know the hanyou liked hunting the soul snatchers. This will be amusing to watch.' Surprised, Hiei caught the smell of someone else behind him, Kagome?  
  
What was she doing out so late? Perhaps she was hunting with hanyou. As the young miko appeared from the bushes, her eyes caught the glimpse of the white soul snatchers. The Koorime watched as the girl's face suddenly fell to her chest and sped back the way she came. Something else bothered the forbidden one, a odd smell filling the air....salty...was it...tears?  
  
Why had she started to cry? Humans made no sense to the fire youkai what so ever. Maybe she was trying to stop the hanyou from killing the creatures because she took pity on them. Yeah, that probably was it, the young miko seemed to be that kind of person. The Koorime felt the odd tingle in his heart again...did he really pity her that much?  
  
Something didn't seem right at that moment....Why hadn't the hanyou killed the old hag yet? Maybe the mutt underestimated his opponent. Hiei decided that he would have to go and see for him self. He expertly leaped from branch to branch, careful not to make a sound. Then he heard voices...one was definitely the hanyou...the other...Hiei had to move in closer.  
  
The Koorime found himself staring into a clearing in the forest. The mutt was there and so where the soul snatchers...But their mistress was no old hag....instead it was a young clay-made woman. What was Inu Yasha doing with her? Didn't the dog love Kagome? "-why aren't you with my reincarnation? Surely she does a fine job as my replacement." He heard the woman say. Reincarnation? Did she mean Kagome?  
  
"Is that what you think? Is that why you are so angry? Kikyo I would never replace you...never," the hanyou said. Replacement? Was that all Kagome meant to him? Just a substitute for a dead woman? The fire youkai felt a tiny flame inside of him begin to grow... Then the dead woman began to laugh...was she mocking Kagome's position? That zombie bitch...she would pay......  
  
Out of the blue, Inu Yasha threw his arms around the laughing clay miko as she stopped and stared at the hanyou. Claws, dug into the old oak branch as the bastard son of the ice maidens became even more infuriated. He played with Kagome's heart....She mocked Kagome's pain....He was with her.....they both had to die. Letting out his fury in a loud overwhelming roar they now saw where he was hiding...Good, they would know who sent them to hell.  
  
xxxxxxxEndxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"HIEI?" said the hanyou in a surprised manner. "So, it was you that killed my servant. Dirty, bastard child," growled Kikyo as the Koorime sprang out of the tree. "Hn. That's a funny remark coming from one made out of dirt." Inu Yasha glared at the fire youkai, "What do you want? This is none of your concern!" "I have nothing to say to you, dog. Move out of the way so I can send the zombie to hell."  
  
The hanyou growled at Hiei, "What do you have against Kikyo?" The flaming orbs meet one other. "Simple," the forbidden spat, "This thing is supposed to be dead. I am just going to send IT back where IT belongs. Burning in the lowest level of hell," he slowly brought up his right arm, "Or would you rather I feed your soul to my dragon?" "BASTARD! I won't let you touch Kikyo! You'll have to kill me first!" The fie youkai's eye narrowed as a smirk appeared on his face, "Gladly, hanyou. For what you have done to Kagome is unforgivable..."  
  
Suddenly the hanyou realized why Hiei was angry, he did it again...he broke Kagome's heart again. She must have seen them together and Hiei must had seen her upset. Wait a second? Why would Hiei care? Yusuke told him that Hiei hated everyone but then again...he was always hovering around Kagome...But still, the hanyou would not let the Koorime kill Kikyo. "You're too slow mutt!" roared Hiei as he removed his katana to behead him.  
  
"HIEI!! NOOOO! STOP!!" Screamed a figure as it appeared behind the Fire youkai and held on to him tightly. "Please, don't kill Inu Yasha or Kikyo...don't get angry..." Hiei felt the rage leave his body as the blade of his sword stopped right at the hanyou's neck. Warm, wet tears splashed against the back Hiei's shirt as raven hair spilt all over it. It was Kagome...she must have truly loved the hanyou if she spared his life for breaking her heart. When Hiei realized this...a sharp pain pierced his heart...  
  
"Hn." Was all he said as his sword dropped to his side while he still glared at the zombie and hanyou. "Thank you, Hiei..." whispered Kagome as tears still bucketed from her eyes. "Kagome...." said Inu Yasha guiltfully. Kikyo felt her hatred rise for her reincarnation...She could have died right then with Inu Yasha but she had to come and ruin it. Her tiny servants warped around her as she flew off. "Kikyo!" shouted Inu Yasha toward the undead miko as she disappeared in to the night.  
  
Kagome let go of Hiei and knelt on the ground with her head lowered. "Kagome...I" was all the dog man made out before Hiei growled at him. "It's all right Inu Yasha...I...I understand..." Inu Yasha felt horrible, how could he do this to Kagome...he cared so much for her and this was what he did to her. Again he felt the blaze of Hiei's eyes still upon him. "I'm sorry, Kagome." Inu Yasha sadly muttered as he strode back to camp.  
  
"Why?" grumbled Hiei, "Why didn't you let me kill them?" Kagome clenched the soil in the ground, "They where in love way before I came into the picture besides....I..." she felt the tears start to fall again as she fought to fight them back. The fire youkai sighed in annoyance then muttered, "Hn....It's alright to you to cry, miko." Suddenly Hiei found the arms of the young miko around him once more as she cried, "Thank you for being my friend, Hiei."  
  
A strange feeling over came his ice cold heart...a warm...tingling pull in his heart as he closed his eye and muttered, "Hn...Let's go back..."  
  
Kirby-Chan: What did you think? Kinda sad and kinda kawaii at the same time.  
Simon: Oh I know what will be kawaii...Me throwing a bunch of knifes at you!  
Kirby-Chan: Simon...I promise to have a chapter for you and the Inu/Kagome fans out there.  
Simon: Ok! ::To Inu/Kagome fans:: Don't worry! I'll MAKE her change!  
Kid Icarus: ::putting band aids on Mika:: Poor Mika-sama...I promise to protect you...next time.  
::Naraku appears out of nowhere:: Author, you will put me in the story or else.  
Simon:: ::glowing eyes:: OR ELSE WHAT DEMON? I PURIFY AND KICK YOUR ASS?  
Kid Icarus:: Correction, Simon. We both purify and kick his butt!  
::Naraku squirms away because of Simon and Kid Icarus:  
Kirby-Chan:: I apologize to you Inu/Kagome fans...And to you Hiei/Kagome fans I hoped you liked the chapter.  
Kid Icarus: By the way....Who is Ria?  
Kirby-Chan: You'll just have to find out, Pit-chan. 


	18. Hardship and Healing

Mika: First of all, I'd like to say I am sorry for not updating in a while. College and my full time job have been a major source of stress. Also, I had a huge writers block for a long time and no cable to watch Yu Yu and Inu. I finally got inspiration from Naruto and Thank you all for waiting patiently. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An Unlikely Fellowship Chapter 18: Hardship and Healing

Her soft ruby eyes scanned the campsite cautiously, all the fish youkai seemed to be asleep and Balorog wasn't any where to be found...that meant that she could have some time to her self. The cloaked female kitsune softy crept out of the clearing. Deep into the lush green forest she trotted smelling the fresh, non-fish tainted air. "Beautiful..." was all she said as she removed the hood her head. The moonlight shined gently upon her snow colored hair that sprinkled ice blue at it's very tips. The kitsune's pale ears also had the ice color smoothed out at their tips.

She was a sight to see, beautiful but...sad... Her dainty clawed hands reached up to her slender neck. There, a gruesome collar gripped tightly around it. Because of the accursed thing, she was a prisoner to the famori king; a slave forever to fight for him until he was killed. It seemed to her, that the damned fish could never die, that she was forced to be his weapon until she died. However, hope filled her scarlet orbs tonight, the blessing at the river told the young kitsune that she had a chance. Maybe, if she could find whoever purified the river and convince them to join Sesshomaru's team, every thing would be perfect.

She pulled out a long golden chain with a ruby crystal attached to the end of it, the same magnificent color as her eyes. A dear, dear friend had given this to her along time ago...when she was still free. A silver tear fell from her eye as she remembered her past with this dear person. He was a loner most of the time, wild, cunning, and extremely handsome to her. The greatest demon thief there was...but...he was taken from her...murdered. A holy warrior from the west had slain him.

Her eyes glowed a fierce blizzard like blue as she swore revenge on the damned ningen. She closed her eyes and leaned against a tree. A memory of her foolishness haunted her...she had tracked the one who killed her friend to a distant western land. She had been so angry that she almost murdered the innocent children that came form that man's clan. At the time, she didn't care...she wanted to wipe them all off the face of the planet. Then the warrior came, baring his holy power in a rage.

"Why have you come, fox? To feed off my family's children?" Her eyes had blazed with a deep ice flame as she yelled to him, "FOOL! I DO NOT EAT CHILDREN! I HAVE COME FOR REVENGE FOR MY FRIEND THE SILVER ONE!" The warrior's cobalt orbs filled with sadness, "I am sorry, vixen. Your friend was doing evil to the defenseless...you do not have to go the way he did...it is a path only to end in one's own misery." The kitsune opened her eyes, how right the warrior was...she should have listened to him. But no, her heart was full of hatred and she lashed out at him with her katana. The warrior easily knocked her away into the river...He was merciful...but the demons in the river where not.

They beat her nearly to death, she had already been overwhelmed by the holy warrior and couldn't fight the lesser demons. They dragged her under the currents until they threw her to their king, Balorog. Balorog saw the power in her and made her a salve fighter for the Gathering...Damn him... Her thoughts went back to her dead friend as a sad sweet song rose from her lips...

"I listen to the wind and watch as the water rushes by.  
I see you off in the distance and I know I am home.  
I see your loving smile, and I hear the voi-"

"Now why don't you ever sing that to me, fox?" interrupted a cold, evil voice from the trees. The kitsune's eyes flashed ice again as she hissed, "Go to hell, Balorog." The fish king laughed as his green hair dangled behind him, "In due time, my slave. What is that horrid thing around your neck?" She growled at the oversized salmon, "Idiot, it's the slave collar you put on me." His eyes teased her as they wandered to the golden chain, " No, I am rather fond of that, I was talking about that golden chain your clinging so desperately to." He sprang down from his perch with a hint of annoyance emanating from him, "Another male gave that to you didn't he? Foolish woman, you belong to me and only me."

She roared in pure rage at him, "I BELONG TO NO ONE!" Suddenly she felt her breath escaping from her as the collar began to tighten around her neck. Balorog smirked at the woman as she fell to the ground trying to rip the collar from her. While she was distracted with that, the fish king tore the beautiful chain from her neck. "Eh...a male fox's scent...how disgusting..." With that, Balorog threw the necklace into the forest as tears of hate and sadness bucketed from the Kitsune's coughing figure on the ground. "Y-YOU BAS-BASTARD!" She cried as she reached for her katana. Once again the vixen was overcome by the collar's power on her.

"Remember, Ria! You belong to me!" Roared the famori as a chain of pure energy appeared in his scaly hand as it wrapped around the poor girl's collar. "Now come, we are leaving!" He laughed as he dragged the weeping Ria with him. The golden chain, still clinging tightly to the ruby crystal, glistening in the moonlight as if it was crying it's self.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shippo danced in the early morning sunlight, he was so happy to be with Kagome and Kurama. He had learned so many new tricks from the silver fox already. He bounded over to Inu Yasha with joy in his eyes, he didn't admit it, but the hanyou was like a big brother to him. "Inu Yasha!" He called hoping to get the dog's attention, "Look at my new trick that Kurama showed me!" Inu Yasha didn't even notice the kit, he felt horrible and the last thing he wanted was to play with a brat.

"Inu Yasha! Come on! It's really, really cool!" The hanyou snapped, "I DON'T CARE SHIPPO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" The kit's eyes filled with tears, why did he have be so mean all the time? Suddenly, fist pounded into the hanyou, knocking the doggy-man right off his feet. Inu Yasha angrily rose to his feet as he glared at the perpetrator, Yusuke. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR GREASE-MONKEY?" Yusuke's brown eyes seemed to glow a deep red, "That was for being an ass-hole to a kid, mutt! What the hell is up with your, 'I feel sorry myself' attitude all the damn time? It's really starting to piss the hell out of me!"

"Feh! Like you would understand cave-man! Your so called tough-guy attitude isn't as flattering as well!" Yusuke prepared a fighting stance, "Oh really? Well at least I don't take my anger out on little kids!" Inu Yasha froze and lowered his head, "...Yeah...I guess you're right for once, gorilla-brains." Shippo smiled at Yusuke who smiled back, even though Yusuke was a good for nothing, he always seemed to respect children. The spirit detective arched an eye brawl at the hanyou, "Could the reason your so down have something to do with Kagome? She's been acting strange."

Inu Yasha's eyes popped open, grease-monkey hit it right on the nail. "It's none of your business..." "Keh, you can be so whiny you know that? Instead of being such a pussy bout it, why don't you say you're sorry?" The inu growled at the Spirit detective, "It's not that simple!" Yusuke smirked as his eyebrows raised with mockery, "Really? Did you run off with another woman, Dog-brain?" Inu Yasha tripped over with astonishment, The ningen had hit the nail once more.

"You weren't with Kikyo again last night where you?" asked Shippo as an aura of anger surrounded him. Yusuke turned around and faced the inu, "Kikyo? Who the hell is Kikyo? You aren't two-timing Kagome are you?" Shippo bounded on to Yusuke's shoulder, "Well, from what I have heard from Miroku, Inu Yasha Loves them both!" The hanyou sprung from the ground and dashed toward the kit but halted as he saw where the little kitsune had taken refuge, "Shippo! Mind your own business!"

Yusuke shot a death glare at the dog, "You know, Kagome cares a lot about you...If I were you, I'd pick the one I have the strongest feelings for and stop leading on the other. It won't hurt the other girl so badly that way"  
Inu Yasha grabbed the street punk by the collar of his shirt, "And what the hell would you know about women? I bet you're GAY!" Yusuke's aura blazed, "What the hell did you say?" The dog man smirked as he smelt the anger rise from Yusuke, "I'll put into terms you'll understand monkey. U-R-G-A-Y!" Yusuke's body shuttered with rage. Feeling the sense of danger, Shippo bounded off Yusuke's shoulder and ran to the safety of Kurama's arms crying, "KURAMA-SENSEI! Yusuke is going to kill Inu Yasha!"

Suddenly, the sounds of a gruesome battle begun. "Geez, what did Inu Yasha say to Urameshi this time?" Kuwabara asked as he approached the two foxes with Sango and Miroku. "YUSUKE! INU YASHA! We have no time for this foolishness!" Shouted Miroku as he charged into the fight separating the two with his rod.

Sango sighed as she muttered, "Inu Yasha has been much more childish recently." Kuwabara scratched the back of his head as he replied to his friend, "Nah, I just think that having Urameshi here bothers him. I mean, the two of them are very much alike. And I mean, very." "Sit." Called a voice from behind the group. Suddenly, Inu Yasha plummeted to the ground. Yusuke growled as he stomped away from the hanyou and the houshi, "Serves you right! I was just trying to help!"

Miroku sighed as he stared at the hanyou sulking on the ground, "I swear, the two of you act like spoiled children." Sango nodded as she and Kuwabara continued an forward. As Kuwabara passed the hanyou he shouted, "Try to cheer up, man!" "Inu Yasha..." said a soft voice. The dog-man raised his head to met the soft stare from Kagome, "Please don't fight with Yusuke." Inu Yasha rose form where he had fallen, not breaking the gaze between the two if them, Yusuke's words echoed in his head as he finally whispered, "Kagome...I...I'm...Sorry."

Kagome's face brightened a bit as she smiled at him. "Thank you, Inu Yasha. It's all right, don't worry about it!" she said in a cheery voice. Inu Yasha felt the stone in his heart lift, Kagome was so forgiving. Heck, maybe Grease-monkey did know or thing or two about women. He would have to thank him later. "Ahem," said a voice from in front of them, "We mustn't keep the others waiting shall we?"

It was that damn fox, Kurama. Inu Yasha's faced glowed red with embarrassment and bashfulness, the foxes had seen the whole thing. Quickly the hanyou raced away with Shippo bounding closely after him. Kagome's smile faded back to the sad face as she began to continue her walk, only to have her arm gently seized by the concerned Kurama. "Kagome," he cooed softly, "Tell me, what is wrong? You seem very upset."

'That mutt was with another woman last night, fox,' Echoed Hiei's voice inside Kurama's mind. Kurama's eyes widened with shock, 'Hiei, how do you know this?' 'Hn,' grumbled the koorime's voice, "How do you think? I was there.' Kurama's voice filled with pity, 'I see...where are you Hiei?' 'Away, I need to be alone, right now. Fox, do me a favor.' 'Yes?' asked Kurama with curiosity. 'Confront the miko...' The kitsune's attention suddenly was caught, 'Of course, but why me?' There was a slight pause in the mental connection when Hiei muttered with sadness, 'Because...I...I do not know how...'

'Hiei,' Kurama said with concern as he tried to contact his friend, however, the Fire youkai had cut the connection. "Kurama, you don't have worry it was nothing re-" "Kagome...I'm sorry about what happened to you." Kagome suddenly found herself in the warm embrace of Kurama, "Don't be sad, Kagome. You are not alone and you'll never be alone." Warm tears streamed from Kagome's beautiful eyes, she was happy to have such wonderful new friends.

A black figure watched silently from the trees as he masked his presence. Kagome was alright now and that was all that mattered to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Botan walked slowly down the unseen path lead eagerly by Rin. In front of them, the Giant of Raccoon-dog and the pompous lord of the western lands strode together as they drew closer and closer to a giant mountain. "Botan-oniichan...Rin has a bad feeling." Botan smiled at the little girl and patted her raven head, "It's alright Rin-chan. You've got me here," she paused for a moment and glared at the taiyoukai adding with much sarcasm, "and the "GREAT" Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru growled in deep threatening tone. How dare that wench, no one spoke to him like that. He would have to punish her later.

Suddenly, the rumble of the jolly laughter roared form Seiko, "You better watch out Fluffy-sama. She sounds dangerous!" Sesshomaru glared at his old nana with bitter anger in his golden eyes, "I told you, Seiko. Never call this Sesshomaru, Fluffy." Seiko simply smiled with her fanged teeth, and turned her gaze toward her mountain home. "Here we are, Home sweet home!" Lifting up her humungous Hammer, Mune, she struck a certain part of the mountain wall shouting, "Mother's home!"

With a loud rumble, the wall came lose and many different types of children running out to the old raccoon, hugging and kissing their foster mother. Botan smiled, to think that there would exist such a kind old youkai that would take in any type of child. People like her where rare, even in the Spirit World. Seiko smiled at Rin and purred, "Rin-chan, why don't you go and play with my children? They are all very nice and well behaved." A random girl with cherry pink hair and pointy ears raced up to her, "Yeah, come and play with us Rin-chan!" Rin was ecstatic, there where hardly any children for her to play with in Sesshomaru's palace. Quickly, she ran off with the group of children just as a short and extremely muscular man approached the elders.

"Seiko-sama, we actually went way above schedule for the Swan. I believe you will be pleased," the dwarf announced. Sesshomaru strode forward to the blacksmith, "How much is completed?" The dwarf smirked as he stroked hairy beard, "It is done." Sesshomaru's golden eye glinted with pleasure, "Good, then I shall have to collect my fighters." He turned to Botan with a wide smirk appearing on his face, "Well then, Bitch. Shall we leave, now?" Botan growled as the Lord of the Western Land strode toward her, Quickly she placed her hands behind her back, making her trusty ore appear. There was no way in hell that this dog would use her. As soon as the taiyoukai stood in front of her, she slammed her boat ore across his head, knocking him to the ground.

Seiko and her dwarf friend stared in shock as the lady of death then quickly took to the sky at top speed. "Lord Sesshomaru!" the dwarf cried, "Are you alright?" The lord spoke nothing, but a low and extremely angered growl emanated from his body as he rose from the ground. Seiko turned toward her tiny friend, "Get inside now...before he kills you." The dwarf shook his head and ran into the mountain hideout. Sesshomaru turned toward his old nana, his eyes bleeding red with hate.

"Sesshomaru," Seiko said softly, "Calm down. Don't do any thing stupid." Suddenly the lord's body changed into a giant white Dog, howling with rage. Seiko growled sternly, "Sesshomaru-sama, don't do it. She was just protecting her self." The Dog roared at the raccoon-dog and bounded away after the tiny grim reaper. Seiko sighed with worry, "Oh kami, please don't let him kill her. I'm too, old to stop him myself."

Botan raced through the trees sensing the enraged dog lord quickly catching up. "Botan you idiot! You just had to hit the Lord of Western Lands didn't you? Yusuke! Where ever you are, PLEASE HELP ME!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok Here's the scope peeps...It maybe a long time before I update this story again. I have a basic Idea of where I want to go with it but I just have no inspiration to write it for the time being. BUT I will have some new stories up soon and I'm sure you'll enjoy them!


	19. A Truce Made in Hell

Mika: O.o()() OMG! An update? Can it be true? Has the writer's block of Kirby-chan finally been lifted? 

Thank you all for waiting. I'm am very sorry it took so long. I have had a very rough time and finally things have settled down for now. You guys rule!

If you guys have been reading my stories, you can tell that I really, really like Hiei/Kagome stories. i ALSO have a huge thing for Kagome/Sesshomaru and Kagome/Kurama... I don't know why but I like 'em.

If you guys have any ideas about stories and you don't want to write 'em I'll be glad to help...when I have the time that is. There is only one type of Crossovers that I don't do...Live action shows or movies crossed with anime or videogames. It just doesn't click with my mind. I know, I am a pain in the butt. A VERY BIG PAIN THE BUTT!

Simon: (SNORE)

Kid Icarus: What the hel-erm-Heaven! Just get on the story.

Mika: . . And if I refuse?

Kid Icarus: Then I'll tell Orochimaru that you're really Sasuke in disguise.

Mika: Damn...

ox ox ox ox ox ox ox ox ox ox ox ox ox ox ox ox ox ox

An Unlikely Fellowship Chapter 19: A Truce Made in Hell

Balorog stared at the strange group of travelers for some time now. The young woman with the odd clothing sparked his senses in a frightening manner. This girl couldn't be one of the demon hunters he had trouble with back in his Western home land. Heck she didn't look like any fighter. So why did she carry their aura? He glared at the males. One of them was a monk, carrying a golden staff while eyeing the warrior woman with lust in his eyes. Heh, he had good taste at least.

The ugly looking orange haired boy also carried an intimidating aura. Not as strong as the girl but way stronger than the monk and huntress. There where two kitsune, a youngling and an adult. The young man wearing the green had a strange scent about him, the Fish King couldn't decide weather or not he was a human, demon or maybe something else. He stayed silent as his yellow eyes followed the patrol man that leaped from tree to tree. His nose told him that the watch man was a forbidden one. This was an odd group indeed... However they did not bother him as much the one person he was just dieing to meet, Inu Yasha, the brother of his arch-rival Sesshomaru.

Ria also watched the group with amazement the young man with the red hair smelt so familiar it was scary. 'Youko?' she thought as she grasped her slave collar. If only she wasn't this sardine's slave she would have ran up to the young kitsune and demand to know who he was. Her thoughts where interrupted by the voice of her captor, "Well my pretty little slave, do you know what lies before us?" She glared at him with her beady red eyes and muttered, "Inu Yasha, the hanyou brother of the Lord Sesshomaru."

Balorog cooed with pleasure, "Good, now I need you to be a good little bitch and attack them. Drive them away from each other so that the hanyou and the girl are alone." Ria sighed in a angry manner, "You're a fool, Balorog. I can't take them all on at once by myself and you know it!" "Hush, my pet." cooed Balorog in a whispered and taunting manner, "I have a new ally. One that knows how to deal with this group easily."

Ria shuttered in fear, "You mean...You actually took on HIS offer?" Balorog smiled wickedly as he pulled out a shikon shard out of his ink black armor, "What can I say? It was an offer I could not refuse." He turned toward a figure that waited patiently behind him, "Miss Kagura, I leave this job in yours and Ria's beautiful hands."

The figure emerged from the shadows revealing a youkai woman with sharp red eyes and ebony hair. She pulled out her fan and giggled, "Well, shall we go, fox-girl?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama watched carefully as Hiei sprang from one tree to the other. The kitsune knew the fire demon was on edge for the past hour but neither he nor the Koorime could figure out why. Something was not right. Inu Yasha also smelt the area in a panicked manner, "Damn it!" He muttered, "I smell Naraku all over the place! Sango are you sure that this Seiko isn't one of Naraku's lackeys?" The Huntress turned around, "Yes I'm sure, Seiko-sama is said to be older than trees so she can't possibly work for him. We'll be at the foot of the mountain very shortly."

Suddenly the wind picked up as Kagome shouted, "Shikon shards! And they're right on top of us!" The group took their vision up to the sky as a familiar laugh cackled, "Well, well! Hello, Inu Yasha, it has been awhile." "Kagura," growled Inu Yasha as Yusuke studied the enemy. "Hmp, wait till I tell Jin that he's got a long lost sister." "Kagura!" Shouted Miroku, "You know it's foolish to take us all on by yourself! What is your scheme!"

She landed in front of the group, "Come on, houshi. You know I wouldn't be that stupid. Naraku has known about your new comrades for quite some time now. So we made a little truce of our own." Just then a fox woman appeared at the wind mistress' side. Her ruby eyes glazed at the group almost in pity. Inu Yasha removes Tetsusaiga from it's sheath, "An Ice Fox? Don't make me laugh Kagura!"

Kurama gasped in surprise, he knew this kitsune very well, "Ria?" The kitsune glared at the red head with pure rage, How dare he act like he knew her. That bastard that posed as Youko. "TOO SLOW!" Shouted Kagura as she waved her deadly air blade attack at the group. Inu Yasha blocked her assault with his gigantic blade as Yusuke sprang over him and nailed Kagura with an onslaught of speedy punches. Ria knowing that her comrade was in danger hurled a blast of razor sharp snow flakes at Yusuke.

"Yusuke, Look out!" Shouted Sango as she hurled her Hirakotsu to block the attack. Hiei sprang out of the trees behind the winter vixen baring his blade. The fox smelt him and formed an ice blade on her arm blocking the attack just in the nick of time. Miroku grabbed his beads ready to unleash his Wind tunnel when Kuwabara shouted, "Watch out! Freaky Bees!" Miroku wrapped the beads securely only to find himself surrounded by Naraku's Poisonous insects.

Kuwabara found this highly amusing however, now he could put his spirit fly swatter to good use. Kurama was currently whip lashing his way toward Ria when the shrill cry of Shippo pierced his ears. One of the insects had got a hold of the tiny kit. Fish Demons sprang from the trees tackling Sango. Kagome pulled out her arrows fired at the slimy fiends.

Kagura threw the Spirit detective away from her shouting, "You scoundrel! Didn't your mother teach you not to hit a lady?" Yusuke spat on the ground, "My mother is a drunk, she wouldn't give a damn what so ever!" "Yusuke!" shouted Inu Yasha as he swung the Tetsusaiga at the wind woman, "Get out of my way!"

Yusuke was barely able to dodge the attack while Kagura caught the full blast. "DAMN IT DOG-BREATH! Did you forget that I'M ON YOUR SIDE!" The hanyou snarled, "This ain't none of your business Grease-monkey!" Kagome fired a couple of more arrows at the on coming fish men only be grabbed from behind by a pair of strong armor covered arms, "Hello, miko. We finally meet."

Kagome unleashed her purifying energy only to have the voice laugh, "This armor loves holy power. In fact, you just given me a boost, wench!" Suddenly she was lifted off the ground and being whisked away by the strange demon. "INU YASHA!" she screamed. Inu Yasha and Yusuke heard her cries as Yusuke shouted, "Mutt! Don't just stand there! Save Kagome!" The Dog growled at the teen, "You haven't fought her before! She'll cream you!" "I fought some one like her! Now move your ass!"

Inu Yasha took off after Kagome shouting, "You better be alive when I get back!" Ria and Hiei met each others attacks almost perfectly, when they suddenly split by the crack of a whip. It was Kurama (with a frightened Shippo attached to his shoulder). 'Hiei' Kurama said to his friend telepathically, 'Kagome is in danger, you must rescue her. I'll handle, her.'

Hiei smirked, 'Of course, I can see that she must have been one of your old girl friends. You two have fun now.' 'That was not amusing, Hiei." With that Hiei sprang away as Ria prepared her battle stance. "Shippo," Said Kurama softly as he handed him a plant, "Take this shield Flower and hide. It will protect you while I battle." Shippo knew this plant very well, it was the same type of plant that his father had given him when they where attack by the Thunder Brothers. Shippo began to tear up as he fled into the bushes.

Kurama side stepped in front of the kit protecting his escape route if the vixen tried any thing. She brushed her white hair away from her face as she hissed, "You don't have to worry, boy. I don't attack cubs." His eyes met hers, "Ria why are you doing this? You where once a free-willed person." She roared at him, "I don't know you! Stopped acting like you know me, Youko poser!"

"But, I am Youko." "NO! Youko Kurama was killed over fifty years ago! I SAW HIM DIE!" Kurama held out his hand, "Ria, you have a nose. You know you can smell me." She blasted a rush of sub-zero air at him as her eyes flashed blue, "FAKER!" Kurama held out his hand, "Ria, where is the locket I gave you, dear friend? The red crystal on the golden chain? It was our symbol of friendship, remember?"

Suddenly tears streamed down her pale face. Whether it was anger, happiness or grief the kitsune male could not tell. "I can't believe you've turned into a human... And you left me for dead...now I'm just a slave to the dirtiest creature on the planet! I-I-I HATE YOU!" With that the vixen assaulted the crimson haired teen with vicious attacks.

As the battle raged on a figure in a baboon suite watch with wicked pleasure. "Everything is going according to plan. Soon I will be rid of Inu Yasha and that girl forever."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha called out while dodging various insects that came his way. "This way doggy." Called the voice of the Kidnapper as he sprang in front of him almost in a taunting manner. "BASTARD!" roared Inu Yasha as increased his speed. The man stopped at the edge of a cliff over looking a rapid river, "This looks like the proper area," Said the man as he turned to face Inu Yasha. "Proper area for what? What are you ploting?" Screeched Kagome who had been clawing and pounding him the entire time.

The Captor threw the miko to the ground with his mighty arm and spoke to the Hanyou, "Greetings Prince of the Western Lands, Inu Yasha. I hope you enjoyed my little welcoming party"  
"so, you're working for Naraku?" The fish tossed his pale face in laughter, "Work for? Nay, you foolish half-wit. We simply made a deal. If I destroy you and this woman he'll aid me in the Gathering to gain Sesshomaru's territory."

"Feh," the hanyou spat, "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Who the hell are you any way?" The fiend took a bow, "Pardon my rudeness. My name is Balorog Le Famori, lord of the Northern lands of the England. I shall be your Executioner."

"That's about the lamest thing I have ever heard but, if it's a fight you want then I'll sure as hell give it to you!" With that, the dog man flew at the Fish King with his razor sharp claws. The Fiend, just stood there as the claws of his opponent just simply bounced off his black armor, "What's the matter half- breed? Your big brother could have clawed this with one swoop."

"BASTARD!" Roared Inu Yasha as he began to pummel Balorog in rage. "I won't let you hurt Kagome!" The demon smiled as he zipped behind the dog man, "I won't harm a hair on her dirty little head...you and the other hand..." In a flash the Fish man grabbed the Tetsusaiga away from the Inu and held it in his own hands.

"Tetsusaiga? It's not rejecting him?" Kagome screamed in horror. The Fish man chuckled deviously, "Eating human children really does come in handy, I can use their flesh to hold this marvelous blade. You don't mind if I keep it do you?" Inu Yasha and Kagome watched in horror as the fish man's skin crawled with the faces of children, human and demon, screaming in horror.

"Die, Inu Yasha!" He shouted as he blasted the Wind scar at the helpless hanyou. Inu Yasha flew backwards as the blades tore into his flesh, as rivers of crimson bucketed from his body. 'No,' he thought as his body flung limply onto the ground, 'I can't die. Not like this. I have to save Kagome!"

His body began to burn with his father's demonic blood. He had to live, he had to destroy HIM to live. His thoughts went blank, his pain had gone...the only thing left now was the urge to kill. His fangs glinted as he licked his claws in delight. Kagome grasped her chest, oh no...not this again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei rushed though the trees in a panic, where the heck was Kagome and Inu Yasha? He could lock onto their scent because of the various demons that exploded near him. The scent of their blood cover his body. His mind began to become confused.

Suddenly hundreds of poison insects came out of no where, many of them stinging the koorime as he fought his way through them. The poison quickly crawled through his veins slowing the Forbidden one greatly. 'The Jagan you fool! Use your Jagan to find her!' His mind called to him.

He unveiled the Jagan as it's power coursed through out him. Kagome was near, he had to make it. Or was it already too late?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Balorog smiled as he watched the mad Inu Yasha dash toward him. As his target came closer he opened his mouth and sprayed the dog with a thick ink like substance, blinding the dog. Inu Yasha tore at his face trying to rid his senses from the goo. "Step one is complete. Now for step two..." Cooed the fish man as he stepped toward Kagome, "Simply beautiful fight wouldn't you agree miko?"

Kagome growled as she picked up a rock hurled smack dab at the Fish king's Face. Balorog hissed in pain as he dropped the Tetsusaiga and cradled his face, "My-MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Kagome made a mad dash toward the Tetsusaiga only to have her arm seized by a very pissed Balorog, "YOU WICKED BITCH!" He back handed her across the face with his gauntlet, "I was going to have some fun with you but now I think you deserve an even worse Kind of death!"

His mouth gaped open as a thick smog covered the miko with his scent. Then he threw the miko at the hanyou's feet, "You will have the honor of being Inu Yasha's first victim. Goodbye, miko witch!" With that, the Fish man disappeared, leaving Kagome with the berserk Inu Yasha. "Sit!" she screamed but the trinket had no effect on the insane dog. Kagome crawled backwards toward the cliff as Inu Yasha inched closer, a demented smile stretched across his face. This looked like it was the end for Kagome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, the battle between Yusuke and the others raged. Bodies of lower class demons fell left and right staining the ground with green blood. Suddenly A loud Roar pierced through the air as the young Ferry Woman, Botan raced above them. "Yusuke! I knew it you'd come!" She landed by the Spirit Detective as the rest of the fighter glanced up at the Colossal (three legged) Dog.

The beast glared down at the group and growled with it's poisonous slobber dripping from it's mouth. It had smelt the three people he hated the most in the world, Naraku, Inu Yasha and Balorog. Ria gasped and shouted to her comrades, "RETREAT!" Kagura took to the air with her feather as the other demons sprinted away into the woods.

Kurama grabbed Ria's arm before she could move, "Ria my friend, tell me! Why are you so vengeful?" She slapped his arm away and pointed to her slave collar, "THIS IS WHY!" Kurama's eyes widened in shock, "No..." Without another word, she disappeared into the forest leaving the kitsune to grieve for his friend.

As soon as the enemies left, Sesshomaru returned to his normal size. Botan huddled behind Yusuke gripping his arm tightly. "It's seems as if the bitch lead me right to you. It was the right choice to kidnap her." Yusuke clenched his fist, "What the hell did you just Botan? You pissed me of for the last time you overgrown FRENCH POODLE!"

Sesshomaru glanced about and saw that he was clearly out numbered before he could open his mouth, a loud voice interrupted them, "That will be quite enough." Behind Sesshomaru came a Giant Raccoon-dog. She stood over six foot with a giant wrench attached to her back. Sango gasped, "Seiko-sama! It is an honor to met you Mistress of the Mountains!"

The old youkai smiled but disappeared quickly as she turned to Sesshomaru, " Sesshomaru-sama, one of my messengers has received a letter from that monkey-bastard Naraku. Apparently, he has joined forces with Balorog and they are entering the Gathering together...with the cursed jewel the Shikon no Tama."

Sesshomaru grumbled, "Seiko, as you can see this Sesshomaru has already figured this out for himself." She looked at the group in front of her, "Are these your fighters? Wasn't your brother with them?"

Suddenly the group took off leaving the mountain youkai and the Inu Lord behind. "Was it something I said?" Sesshomaru took a whiff of the and replied, "Inu Yasha has transformed once more. I better take care of him before he kills one of my fighters." Seiko scratched her head as she and Sesshomaru followed behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Inu Yasha...It's Kagome...please snap out of it!" Kagome pleaded as the Psycho simply laughed as he readied his claws. "Nice try fish man. But now...it time for you to die!" Kagome saw the claws come down upon her..she closed her eyes knowing that it would end soon. She just wished it wasn't Inu Yasha that was killing her. Suddenly she felt her body being pushed off the cliff as warm liquid splashed all over her body...funny wasn't it supposed to hurt when you get torn into pieces. Then she felt her body being embraced gently as she continued to fall.

She opened her eyes. Hiei had taken the hit for her and now the two of them where free falling down into a wild river...Inu Yasha laughing victoriously above, never knowing the pain it would cause him later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mika: Will Hiei and Kagome survive the river? Will Inu Yasha turn back to normal? What is the story behind Kurama and his old friend Ria? What the heck happened to Shippo? Will Sesshomaru be able to get Inu gang and the Spirit Detectives to join him or will Naraku and Balorog be left to roam freely?

Find out next time!

Kid Icarus: That was sooooo lame, Mika. You should just left the readers with the story! NOT YOUR COMMENTS!

Simon: Yeah, nobody cares about you!

Mika:cries: WHY ARE YOU GUYS BEING SO MEAN?

Kid Icarus and Simon: Cause you left us with a cliff hanger!

Orochimaru: tongue lashing all over the place: SSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSUUUUUUKKKKEEEEE!


	20. FIGHT!

Mika: YO! In case you all have wondering about the whole Ria and Kurama thing it is not a pairing. I repeat IT IS NOT A PAIRING! And If you have any more questions about OCs please refer to chapter one's notes.

Ria and Kurama were close friends in my story but that's it. (Remember? Love Triangles with Kagome.) Ria isn't mine so If you like her then you should read the stories about her made by her creator Fantom Kitsune.

Yeah...OCs don't really last long in my stories. (Poor Chi, mole demons and Mrs. Mantis you will never be forgotten :sniff: )  
Back to the story!

Kid Icarus: Finally, don't you ever shut up?

Hiei: Hn, quiet angel. Your stupidity might effect the out come of the story.

Kid Icarus: WHAT? WHAT? I was cheering on you and Kagome but you just changed my mind! GO GET HER KURAMA!

Simon: NOOOOO! INU YASHA! INU YASHA!

Hiei: I am surrounded by morons...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"blahblah" Dialogue

'blahblah' Thoughts

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An Unlikely Fellowship Chapter 20: FIGHT!

Shippo pounced quickly through the woods, the plant that Kurama had given him kept Naraku's demons from noticing him. He ran away as fast as he could until he saw Kagome and Inu Yasha. He cheered with joy and began to run up to them when his nose caught something terrifying...Inu Yasha had transformed and he was know going after Kagome.

"INU YASHA! DON'T DO IT! NOOO!" He screamed as the hanyou trapped the miko at the edge of a cliff. The kit's eyes widened in horror as the hanyou lifted his clawed hand into the air, ready to strike the young beauty in half. 'Please! Dad, if you can hear me please spare Kagome! She's my big sister, don't take her away!"

Suddenly a black blur appeared in front of Kagome as a figure grabbed her hoping to get her out of harms way. As soon as Shippo realized that it was Hiei, the poor Koorime had already been struck down by the blow.

He Was fast but not fast enough. Shippo felt a river of tears trickle down his child face as the Forbidden one and his beloved Kagome fell off the cliff...maybe even to their doom. Inu Yasha smelt the blood that covered his hand and laughed viciously. The damn mutt had gone completely insane.

The Kit knew that he had to get Tetsusaiga to the hanyou if he was to return back to normal. For Kagome's sake, he would have risk it. Shippo ran out into the clearing and picked up the sword, "Inu Yasha! Snap out of it! You're going crazy!"

The Hanyou turned his psychotic stare at the tiny kit. Shippo froze in fear as the hanyou spoke, "What? You wanna die too, little maggot?" "Inu Yasha! I know that's not the true you! Please wake up!" The dog dashed at the pup at full force, his demon blood did not want to be controlled any more. Anyone who carried the seal would have to die.

Suddenly the hanyou was knocked off his feet. Some had just smacked the mad-dog like it was nothing. Shippo opened his eyes to find that a great Silver Fox stood in front of him. Shippo sniffed the stranger once and his jaw-dropped, "Kurama-sensei?"

The Fox's golden orbs burned with fury as he remembered just minutes before hand. He had been running with the others to try to find Inu Yasha. The Fox at first had no worries, after all, Hiei was there wasn't he? But, as soon as he caught the scent of Hiei and Kagome's blood he raced faster than all of the other warriors hopping to reach them in time. Alas, as soon as the fox reached the scene, Kagome was gone and His best friend's blood dripped from the dog-man's hand.

Now he dared to harm a child? Truly, it was his pure rage that brought his Youko form out. The inu got up and began to laugh, the punch defiantly didn't hurt the demented dog. "Kurama- sensei! If we can get the Tetsusaiga to Inu Yasha he'll change back to normal!"

The silver kitsune growled, "I do not think there is a way to change him back! He's gone completely mad. I'm sorry young one, but I must kill him." "THE HELL YOU WILL!" shouted a voice from behind him, it was Yusuke and the others. "Shippo's right! We have been able to change him back before! Please don't kill him!" Sango replied.

Sesshomaru appeared behind the group and sternly spoke, "I would have to agree with Youko. My brother has killed one of my warriors and he must pay for it. Yusuke strode over to Kurama and clenched his fist, "Kurama, Inu Yasha is some where in that psycho's body. I know it. If he defeats me, then you and Sesshomaru can kill him. Until then, back off. Or else you'll have to deal with me, too."

Youko grabbed the warrior by the collar of his shirt, "He killed Hiei AND Kagome! He almost killed Shippo! I will not stand for this." Yusuke glared at the fox with power in his eyes, "Yeah, but he doesn't even know what the hell he's doing. I'm gonna give him a wake up call."

The cackling of the hanyou stopped the two from arguing, "Are you done yet? You're boring me!" Yusuke smirked at the dog, "Oh I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Come on." With that, the Hanyou speed at the Spirit Detective at full force. His bleeding red eyes glared at Yusuke, thirsty for the human's blood.

Yusuke stood unafraid, all he needed was one good punch with the Spirit Wave, then it would be all over. The Hanyou leapt up into the air and lunged at the Detective with a furious attack. Yusuke stood still, 'Just a little closer.' Just as The dog's claws began to slice teen's shoulder, Yusuke slammed the charged fist in the center of hanyou's head. "WAKE UP ASSHOLE!" Yusuke Roared as he pored his energy into Inu Yasha.

The blast completely blinded the rest of the group as they watched hopefully. Seiko shielded her eyes as she whiffed the air to smell the out come of the battle. What she got instead was a scent that made her tremble with fear, 'That smell...it couldn't be...The Human-eater Raizen...could it? Then, that Yusuke...He isn't completely human!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome tried her hardest to fight the current from dragging her and the wounded Hiei from being dragged under the water. Time and time again water fell on top of the two as Kagome battled the rapid river. She gripped on to a branch that hung by the side of the river her other arm held on to Hiei's lifeless body. 'Come on arms. Just hang in there.' With the last of her Strength, she pulled her body and the Koorime to shore.

She gasped for air as she flopped onto the ground. "Hiei, are you ok?" No answer came from the demon. Kagome gently shook his body, "Hiei? HIEI!" She flipped him over on his back, the slash wasn't too bad...maybe...Oh Kami...he wasn't breathing. "Don't die Hiei!" She titled the demon's head back pinched his nose. "I hope you can forgive me," She covered his mouth with hers as she blew into his mouth until his chest rose. She did this a second time before she did some chest compressions.

She pressed as fast as she could, sometimes switching to breath in his mouth. After awhile, Hiei began to cough up water from his lungs. Kagome began to tear up as she embraced her friend, "Hiei! You're alive! I thought I lost you!" 'Boy,' she thought to herself, 'I'm sure glad I took that CPR class.' Hiei grumbled in pain his body frozen from the poison. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked as Hiei quietly muttered, "Poi...son."

Now she started to panic, she didn't have her First aid kit and she was miles from it. Suddenly she felt something tiny attach to her face. It started to drink her blood when she smacked it. There on her hand was a squished Myoga. "We meet again Lady Kagome! I must say, I was amazed by your ability to kiss people back to life!"

"Myoga! I so glad to see you!" She gripped the flea between her fingers and brought him toward Hiei, "He's poisoned! Please you got to help him!" The Flea hopped onto the Koorime's face, "This is a Bastard Child of the Ice Maidens! I'd never thought I would actually get to see one!" The flea tasted the Blood of the fire demon and brought a hand to his face, "This is bad, the poison affected his entire blood stream. I'm afraid I can not help him. However, we are not far from someone who can."

"Who's that?" Kagome asked the old flea. "Her name is Iyasu and she lives in lake not to far from here. Actually, I had just came from visiting her." Kagome nodded her head and moved Hiei onto her back, "Lead the way, Myoga." The flea hopped in front of the miko, "Oh course, Lady Kagome. May I ask how you met the Forgotten one?"

Kagome sighed, carrying Hiei was a chore in it's self, now she had to tell a whole entire story? This was going to be a long walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mika: BLAH! Short Chapter! Sorry I didn't really know what else to write at the moment. -.-() 


	21. Iyasu the Healer

Mika: OMG! OMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH SAM! I'd glomp you but I think you'd totally freak out. Yeah, it was kinda hard to write the last chapter cause some of my friends thought it would cool to add the demon Yusuke. I had no real info so I had to go online and look stuff up. (After all, I am saving up for the next DVD of Yu YU Hakusho...I'm stuck at the final battle with Sensui.)

All I found out was that Yusuke's ancestor was a demon named Raizen and he ate humans. But after he saved by a young human doctor his heart changed and he pledged to her that he'd never eat another human.

But as so much as what Yusuke's transformation was about it gave me one of two things...Jack and shit...and Jack left town... So thank you so much!

ALSO, thank you readers for waiting! I am sorry for taking so long to update! ALSO, I now have over 200 reviews! You guys really know how to make a girl feel great!

oxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

An Unlikely Fellowship Chapter 21: Iyasu the Healer

Yusuke's entire body ached with agony. From what he could feel, he was lying in something insanely soft. But where was he? The last thing he remembered was pounding the crazy form of Inu Yasha with his spirit wave. He opened his eyes only to be greeted with his friend's loving faces. "Yusuke!" Botan cried with joy as she embraced him. Sango began to tear up as she too threw her arms around him, "Thank you, Yusuke-sama. Thank you so much."

Kuwabara patted his friend's head, "I didn't think you'd be able to pull it off. That was awesome, Urameshi!" "Yusuke-san, how do you feel?" asked Miroku. "Like hell, Miroku. How's mutt- face?" Miroku gave a gentle smile, "He's still asleep. Your Spiritual Energy was too much for his demon energy. After the blow he just passed out." Sango rose up, "Seiko-sama was so moved by you, she has given us her best rooms to sleep in.

Yusuke turned his gaze over to Botan who was weeping on his chest. "Hey Botan," Yusuke cooed gently as stroked her head with his hand, "You ok? That bastard Sesshomaru didn't hurt you did he?" "Yusuke-I thought-(sniffle)-I thought you died!(sob) I don't ever want to take you to Spirit World like that!" The Spirit Detective smiled at his Ferry Woman friend, "Dork, I'm not going to die so easily. I still got to finish my assignment, right?"

Yusuke sat up in his bed and looked about the area. On the bed next to him, Inu Yasha slept peacefully with the tiny kit, Shippo huddled next to him. Kirara curled up at the of Yusuke's bed, she too seemed eternally grateful to Yusuke. Some one was missing...

"Where the hell is Kurama?" Asked Yusuke as still scanned the room. Miroku shook his head, "After you and Inu Yasha fell he went searching the River side for Kagome. He has a feeling that she may not be dead." Yusuke growled, "What about Hiei?" Kuwabara frowned, "Kurama said we can't be to hopeful...Hiei was poisoned really badly before he was struck by Inu Yasha. But, I know that Kurama will be looking for him, too."

Yusuke sighed, "I haven't known Kagome for very long...but from what I can tell she's extremely stubborn. She won't let Hiei die." Kuwabara smirked, "Kinda like Keiko, huh?" Botan began to laugh. Miroku suddenly seemed interested, "Who's this Keiko? Is she beautiful?" Sango clenched her fist, "Houshi..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seiko smiled as she watched the group from outside. Her gaze drifted toward the young human on the bed...Well, he smelt human for the moment...She wasn't able to put her finger on the scent that she caught from him at the moment he struck Inu Yasha with that odd attack. She asked Sesshomaru if he had smelt any thing, but the Lord said that he didn't smell anything and told the Raccoon-dog she was just getting old.

The old youkai knew better, her nose never lied to her...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome's mouth went dry, 'Nearby my ass!' she mumbled in her thoughts as she marched warily with a unconscious Hiei dangling from her back. 'Hang on, Hiei.' She thought as called up the last remaining strength from her body. "LOOK! LOOK, LADY KAGOME!" called the flea as he jumped up and down from the ground. "See that lake up ahead? That's where Iyasu lives!"

The miko stared at the her goal, it was so close, she had to make it no matter what. Suddenly, the young teen began to run, clinging the koorime tightly to her back. Faster and Faster her determination gave her wings like nothing else. "WAIT! Kagome- sama!" called Myoga as he hopped onto her shoulder. It seemed like seconds to Kagome as she ripped through the brush and dashed to the shore. As soon as she reached the lakeside her energy left her and she collapsed onto the muddy shore.

"LADY KAGOME! LADY KAGOME!" shouted Myoga in shock, as he jumped up and down in front of her face. Kagome merely growled and forced herself up from the ground, "Myoga...where is Iyasu?" Myoga smiled and ran up to the shore, "I'll get her my lady. Just stay here." With that the tiny flea leaped into the murky water. Kagome sighed as she pulled herself to her knees.

She rested Hiei's head on her lap as she stroked his hair gently, "Hiei?" The Koorime didn't respond, "HIEI?" she stroked his cheek with her hand...it was ice cold, "HIEI! Hiei, you can't pass out on me! Please wake up! You can't die!" Tears streamed down her face, "Hiei! Please, don't leave me Hiei!"

She reached down and prepared to do CPR When the lake started to bubble. Slowly the body of a pale woman slow emerged from the ink colored waters. Her long black hair dangled in front of her face as she crawled ever closer to them. It reminded Kagome of a horror movie that she had watched with her brother. When a deadly ghost would crawl out from the TV and Kill all those who where watching it. As the young miko continued to watch the creature, she saw that a long worm like part instead of legs.

Kagome held on to Hiei even tighter now. Fear consumed her thoughts did it come for Hiei? She won't let it take him. Suddenly the demon sat up and pulled her hair away from her face, revealing a youthful and beautiful face. "Hello, are you Kagome? Myoga told me that you needed some help." The fear Kagome had melted away as she dragged Hiei toward her. "Please, Hiei's badly poisoned! You have to save him!" The woman smiled, "Poisoned blood? I haven't had a good meal like that in while."

Kagome glared at her and held Hiei in a protective manner. The youkai woman giggled, "I eat bad blood my dear, my body gives it back once it's been purified. I am a leach after all. It's my duty to help those how are ill." Kagome blinked, if she could remember correctly, people in the medieval times used leaches to help people when they where sick. They only drained blood though.

Myoga jumped off from the woman's head, "Lady Kagome, this is my good friend Iyasu the Healer." Iyasu nodded, "Yes but before we chat I must tend to your friend." She gently picked up the small youkai and pulled him toward the water, her worm like body warped around him.

"Miss Kagome, you don't have to look if you don't want to. Leachs look scary when they drain blood," Myoga said as Kagome quickly changed her gaze toward her friend. The Leach woman's worm like tounge came from her mouth as her teeth grew sharp and pointed her face became almost fish-like.

Kagome watched in horror as the leach woman plunged her teeth into Hiei's neck. Blood streamed from his neck as Hiei cried out in agony. Tears filled Kagome's eyes as she watched her friend suffer. Iyasu, drank with no remorse, the tainted blood was too, tasty for her to listen to Kagome's pleas to stop.

When Hiei finally fell limp in the leach's grasp, Kagome fainted. Hey body nearly crushed Myoga. "I told you not to watch Lady Kagome!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blah...I know short chapter. I have a writer's block. Sorry everyone. 


	22. In Your Arms

All right, this time I'll just shut up and write...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx An Unlikely Fellowship Chapter 22: In Your Arms...

Kagome woke with a gasp as she franticly screamed out, "Hiei!" Then she noticed that she was in a very humble looking house. The faint smell of dust invaded her nose. From what she could tell, it had not been used for a long time. She lifted her hand from the bed and noticed that not only had she been washed, she had on fresh clothing as well.

The young miko couldn't put her finger on it, but this place felt very safe. Her body was still weak and this futon was very comfortable...even the oversized electric pillow that suggled next to her was nice...Then it hit her...there wasn't any electric pillows in the fedual area! She lifted the covers to find a sleeping Hiei snuggled closely to her.

Her face turn a bright red. Anger, embarrassment, and bashfulness all struck her at once. "WHAT THE!" She screamed expecting the sleeping the demon to wake up and get off her. Instead the fire demon unconsciously purred and pulled her closer to him. Kagome tried to wiggle herself free but the Koorime had her in a vice grip.

"Sorry," said a tender voice. Kagome looked up an met the face of Iyasu, now in human form. "I only had one bed in this old shack. If I had known you where coming a head of time I would have been more prepared... I would have you just sleep on the ground but Hiei lost a lot body heat and it was better if you kept him warm at the time. Besides, If he happened to wake up and I was trying warm him, he would kill me." She began to giggle.

Kagome's face darkened with even more crimson, "How long have we been like this?" "One day. Not too bad for miko in training." The young miko smiled, "Thank you...I guess." Kagome turned her gaze back to Hiei, "He looks as good as new, thank you so much, Iyasu-san." The leech woman sighed and blew some bangs from her face, "Hmp, that short thing was a total bother! After you fainted he went nuts on me...At first I thought you where his mate but after I saw the way you acted when you woke up I knew I was wrong."

"M-m-mate? You-thought-that? Oh no! I don't think Hiei thinks of me that way! Him and I are just friends!" "Right," said Iyasu as she lifted an eyebrow and then said "Myoga has told me many stories about you and Inu Yasha! I love it when he comes to visit me. There are so many tales about your group...It is such an honor for me to aid you!"

Kagome giggled, "That's our Myoga! By the way, where is he?" The leech clasped her hands together, "He went to retrieve Inu Yasha and tell him where you are!" The Leech youkai rose from her seat, "Kagome-san, Please keep Hiei warm just a while longer. I will go and prepare you food." With that, the leech woman dusted off her black kimono and left the house.

Kagome rested back down into the bed, "Oh kami...Inu Yasha would be having a cow right about if he saw me and Hiei like this." Her eyes drifted toward Hiei's slumbering form. He looked very different...almost angelic. The way he snuggled next to her reminded her of when Souta was little. The poor kid would rush to her room when ever a storm would hit and hide under her covers. Souta was so sure that some how his big sister would keep him safe.

She tenderly stroked his jet black hair, it's silk like feel tingled her finger tips. She sighed and said in a whispered voice, "Hey you. You better not scold me when you wake up." She snuggled under the covers and closed her eyes, "Cause it's not my fault that you are using me as your personal teddy bear."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Youko Kurama searched the river side for any signs of life. Nothing looked favorable, the water was extremely violent and could carry anyone miles away in little time. He couldn't afford to be careless though. Kagome and Hiei could have ended up any where. He checked the ground below him...no foot prints...no nothing. He could not waste any more time here.

Suddenly something caught his eye, a glitter of something golden on the forest floor. Could it have been something Kagome dropped? He rushed over to it. A golden chain gripped on to a beautiful ruby...He knew this necklace...It was Ria's... He frowned as he picked it up, his poor friend suffered so much while he died..

He knew he would run into old comrades in this time period but he felt it was his duty to protect Kagome...Kagome! Hiei! He had to find them. Youko quickly took the necklace and put it into his pocket. Just as he was about to spring away something nipped his cheek and began to drink his blood. Youko slapped at the unknown creature. "Ow," It muttered as it's flattened form fell off the silver fox's face.

Youko smiled, it was only a matter of time before he ran into him. "Well now, Myoga. Haven't I told you before that I disapprove of you drinking my blood?" The flea sprang to his feet, "Youko Kurama, you are supposed to be dead. When I saw you walking through the forest I could not believe my eyes. I had to make sure you where not a fake...and from the taste of your sweet blood I was correct."

Kurama laughed as the flea jumped onto his shoulder. "Tell me, how did you survive?" The kitsune smirked at the flea and cooed, "I did not." Myoga stared at his old friend in confusion for the moment but decided not to ask. Kitsunes liked to screw around with others minds. "Myoga, I have been searching the river side for a whole day now. I am looking for two friends that fell into it during a battle against Balorog. One is a young woman with long raven hair and she wears green and white clothing. The other is a forbidden child, you can't miss him because of his black pointy hair that bears a white crest!"

The flea's eyes grew as large as sauce pans, "Are you talking about Lady Kagome and Sir Hiei? They are being nursed by the Lady of Healing, Iyasu! I was out to find lord Inu Yasha and tell him!" Kurama violently grabbed the Flea and joyfully shouted, "They're both alive! PLEASE! Tell me where they are!" But all the poor flea could mutter was, "Aaaaaaairrrr..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru paced around the empty mass hall. How on earth could that human possess so much strength? It wasn't possible. Humans were weak. However, he saw it with his own eyes, a mere human boy defeated Inu Yasha's berserker form. Sesshomaru himself avoided THAT form when necessary. Such, power...How could he discover the human's source of power?

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Called the voice of a little girl. The Lord of the West turned his head toward the voice, it was Rin. Yes, RIN! The stupid humans didn't trust him but, maybe they would open up to Rin. "Sesshomaru-sama! Did Botan-san come back? Rin, misses her." Sesshomaru kept his emotionless face, Rin would not fail him, "Rin, you may go to see the Ferry woman." The little girl squealed with joy, "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!" As she speed down the hall Sesshomaru smiled, he didn't have to tell Rin any thing, she was honest and told the Lord every thing that had happened to her anyway.

"So, ya plan'in to use the kid to be you're gofer, huh? That ain't very father-like, ya know?" Sesshomaru growled as he meet the annoyed gaze of Seiko, "This Sesshomaru is only sending his most loyal servant on an errand. What is that you want, Seiko?" The Raccoon-dog sighed, "I 'ave received a message from that rat-bastard Naraku. It'sa formal address that he's joined with Balorog."

"This concerns me, how?" Sesshomaru stated. "He says he's left Japan. If they make it to the Gathering First, you're gonna be disqualified to be a Lord." The taiyoukai's eyes began to bleed red...those lower level demons had the nerve to challenge HIS authority? They were going to pay for this insult...with their lives...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei stirred gently, he had never felt so much comfort in his life. His body was covered in a fine silk as he laid on a soft bed. He was holding on to something soft and warm...the only source of heat in the room...something nice...that smelt of fresh wildflowers after storm...something smelled like...Kagome?

Suddenly, the Koorime's eyes opened with shock, was this a dream? It must have been...Kagome was in his arms...laying with him...in the same bed...THE SAME BED! He sprang out of the futon...He didn't do any thing to her did he? He would never forgive himself if he did. Cautiously, he smelt her once more...She was clean...Thank kami...

He sat down beside her and watched her closely. She was fast asleep, her raven hair spilled around her, her snow colored face only intensified her pink lips. Hiei grumbled and turned from her, trying to remember what happened...the damn mutt almost killed them both, then the river...but then what? The jagan reacted...and began to play back what had happened.

Water surrounded him...pushing him to the bottom of the river...was he going die to here? Suddenly a figure of a goddess emerged from above him...grabbing his arm...It was Kagome. He watched as she fought against the river to same him. There where many instants where she could have saved her self and left him to die...but she didn't. As he watched her struggle to bring him on to the land the jagan's vision began to blur. There would be only way that would happen...he was dying.

But...he was alive now...how did he survive? He watched the jagan's memory for more answers. Kagome was shouting something at him...Shaking his body...then he watched as she lower her lips to his...breathing air into him. Hiei knew very well that this was a human medical technique, CPR or something like that...but still. He brought two fingers to his lips. No being, male or female, even dared to touch him in such a manner. They were too afraid or too good for him. Yet, this woman...this HUMAN woman kissed him with no fear...in fact...she did it to save him. The memory finished with her saying, "I'm sorry."

Hiei gave a simple smirk and turned once again to the sleeping girl. In this moment, she was more beautiful than any living thing on the planet to him. She...she was always to kind...so strong...she was had no fear of him. The smirk on his face grew wider as he gently stroked her rosy lips with his index finger. He whispered in a husky voice, "You think sorry is going to cut it? You stole my lips when I wasn't aware. You owe me one."

Hiei's hand tenderly cupped the side of her face as he brought his lips to meet hers. But...he stopped and turned away...this wasn't fair to her...she probably would hate him if he did...no one...not even her...could love a man like him...

Sadly he rose from the futon and tucked the girl under the blankets. It was the least he could do for now. Just as he turned to leave someone burst through the door. Hiei grabbed at his side for his sword but was instead met with the joyful face of Kurama. "You're alive!" Hiei smirked as he watched Kurama cross his kitsune arms in amusement, "I think you owe me an explanation, Hiei."

"Hn. So I do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SHORT-EN-SWEET! Sorry for not updating in awhile. I haven't been much of a writer as of late. I have been drawling instead...if you guys want to check out my art please go to and look up MikaRabidKitsune!

The original ending of this chapter I had Hiei kiss Kagome...but it's kind Out of character for him to do so. PLUs...OH heck do I really have to explain myself?

As for the rest of the story...I might need to get a co-writer cause I don't think I'll be finishing this any time soon. Too, much freaking school. 


End file.
